The Live House: un amor a defender
by dangoalmirante
Summary: El actor que interpreta a "Lincoln" en "The Loud House" termina enamorándose perdidamente de una de sus compañeras de trabajo, y él necesita vencer sus propios miedos (y a Hollywood) para obtener lo que tanto desea. Historia original en inglés, en un post de Pastebin. Traducción y adaptación por mí. Lic: CC BY 4.0.
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo I**

"En una familia tan grande como la mía, la pizza siempre es una sorpresa genial. Pero, con 11 de nosotros, siempre está el problema de quién se lleva la última parte".

Lincoln y sus hermanas se miran fijamente el uno al otro, y luego todos miran la única rebanada de pizza sentada en la caja grasienta de la mesa. Justo cuando están a punto de saltar sobre la mesa, suena una campana.

"¡Corte! Excelente trabajo. Eso es todo por hoy."

'Lincoln' suspira, saliendo del set y abriendo su silla plegable. No ha sido fácil ser uno de los pocos actores jóvenes en 'The Loud House'.

Agarró una botella de agua de la mesa de servicios, y se sentó. 'Lincoln' vio a 'Luna' bajarse del escenario, para sacar su teléfono celular y comenzar a hablar con alguien en Londres, con un claro acento británico.

Tenía sentido, ya que la coprotagonista que interpretaba a Luna Loud era en realidad británica. Ella era bastante famosa en el Reino Unido y vino a América para triunfar en Hollywood. Hasta el momento, ella ya había conseguido algunos papeles principales en algunas películas indie, y varios papeles secundarios en películas de franquicias importantes. También tenía 27 años, a diferencia del personaje que interpretaba.

El productor saludó a 'Lori' mientras salía del set, con un gran abrazo y un beso bastante largo. Él era fácilmente veinte años mayor que ella, y casi todos -incluido Lincoln- intuían cómo ella obtuvo el papel de 'Lori'.

Lincoln bebió un sorbo de agua. Había estado en algunos comerciales antes cuando era más joven, pero nada como esto.

Éste era su primer trabajo real como actor.

Claro, no era realmente difícil actuar como un muchacho de 11 años, considerando que él estaba solamente 2 años alejado de esa edad. Pero las interacciones con sus "hermanas" a veces podrían ser frustrantes. Como él es hijo único, no tenía idea de cómo se relacionaban los hermanos, y mucho menos "teniendo" diez hermanas en una casa donde todos compartían el baño.

Aún así, el director no tuvo más que elogios para él y sus coprotagonistas. Además, los _ratings_ semanales parecían probar que el elenco sí estaba haciendo algo bien.

"Hola, amigo"

'Lincoln' sintió una mano en su hombro. Volteó la cabeza para ver al director parado detrás. Él siempre fue amable con todos, incluso cuando ellos arruinaban las escenas. Varias veces.

"Lo estás haciendo muy bien."

'Lincoln' sonrió. "Gracias. Estaba algo nervioso hoy cuando empezamos a rodar... Aún no olvido que éste es mi primer trabajo de verdad."

El director sonrió. "Lo sé. Te confieso algo: al reunirme con con la directora del casting, ella no estaba segura con la elección de Lincoln por tu falta de experiencia, pero me arriesgué. Me alegro de que haya funcionado."

Lincoln miró el agua de la botella, mientras tomaba otro sorbo.

"Ella... ¿sigue en tu mente?"

Lincoln se sonrojó, para luego tomar un profundo trago de agua. "N-no! Es sólo una amiga, eso es todo."

El director levantó las manos.

"Oh, lo siento. Solo pensé, ya sabes, la forma en que la miras y todo..." El director le dio un suave golpe en el brazo. "Solo estoy bromeando, chico. Has trabajado duro hoy, ¿por qué no duermes un poco?"

'Lincoln' asintió.

Dormir le haría bien. Especialmente después de la escena que acababa de rodar con... ella. Era la única actriz de su edad. Incluso la actriz que interpretaba a 'Luan' tenía 19 años. _Ella_ era la única coprotagonista joven que podía relacionarse cómodamente con este nuevo y loco mundo en el que había sido empujado.

'Lincoln' terminó la botella, y se dirigió de nuevo al guardarropa para cambiarse la ropa de 'Lincoln'. Una vez de vuelta con su atuendo normal, salió del _escenario 28_ y entró en el estacionamiento donde esperaba su remolque. Puso la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Su madre había salido. El remolque estaba oscuro por dentro. "Quizás fue a otra fiesta", pensó él.

Se tiró en el sofá y encendió el televisor.

Por obra del azar, se vio a sí mismo y a sus diez 'hermanas' actuar en una escena realmente movida. Mantuvo el canal, viendo su propia actuación.

Entonces ella entró.

Podía ver la expresión de su cara cambiar. Vio sus mejillas sonrojadas, incluso a través del maquillaje. 'Lincoln' cambió el canal.

Ella fue la estrella de la serie "Left At /home", además de haber sido la actriz joven más hermosa, entre los de su edad.

¿y quién era él?

El ex actor... en un comercial de ropa interior. El niño número cuatro en un anuncio de sodas. Y por último (pero no menos importante), el niño que vitoreó una persecución policial en la última película de "Die Firm".

'Lincoln' se frotó los ojos.

¿Por qué le estaba pasando esto?

No había ido a la escuela por mucho tiempo, pero antes de tener su gran oportunidad, él y sus amigos siempre habían considerado que las niñas eran... asquerosas. Ahora ella era todo en lo que él podía pensar. Peor aún, ella interpretó a "su hermana". Había pasado muchas horas despierto en la noche tratando de averiguar si estaba o no mal tener sentimientos confusos por (alguien que fingía ser) tu hermana.

Fue a la nevera y tomó un refresco. Después de agarrarlo, miró inexpresivamente a la nevera. 'Lincoln' odiaba estar solo. Eso fue lo que lo atrajo al papel de 'Lincoln Loud' en primer lugar. Su madre era todo lo que tenía, y a veces se preguntaba si hacía o no lo que era mejor para él, o para ella misma.

Tomó unos sorbos de su refresco y dejó la lata en el mostrador. Ya había pasado la medianoche.

Su madre probablemente no vendría a casa esta noche. Salió del remolque y comenzó a caminar por el lote oscuro.

En lugar de una familia real, las "hermanas" de 'Lincoln' generalmente estaban más que dispuestas a escuchar sus problemas. Algunas, con más predisposición que otras.

Ya caminando, el primer remolque con el que se cruzó fue el de 'Lori'.

Ella era tan _buena gente_ como los demás, pero no tenía ése "talento innato" que todos buscan para ser una actriz. Era ya un secreto a voces el cómo consiguió el papel de 'Lori' para empezar.

'Lincoln' se detuvo fuera del remolque, solo para notar que se balanceaba ligeramente sobre sus ejes. Podía oír gemidos que venían de dentro. 'Lincoln' se encogió de hombros con las manos en los bolsillos, y siguió adelante.

'Lori' era una chica bonita pero ingenua del medio oeste, probablemente más propensa a interpretar a Leni que 'Leni' (una chica con bastante personalidad). Vino a Los Ángeles para ser una estrella, y fue arrastrada por el primer "pez gordo" que vio en una limusina. Por suerte para ella, atrapó un "pez gordo" real, y no un impostor.

'Lincoln' siguió caminando.


	3. Capítulo 3: 'Luna'

**Capítulo 3: 'Luna'**

Más abajo estaba el remolque de 'Luna'. Mientras él se acercaba, se dio cuenta de que ella fumaba un cigarrillo y enviaba mensajes de texto.

"Ese maldito idiota, yo no haré una voz en ese documental por menos de doscientas mil libras, más le vale a ese tipo que mejore..." 'Luna' notó a 'Lincoln' salir de las sombras. "Oh, ¡hola, _little bro_!"

Ella sonrió, terminando de aspirar el humo antes de terminar su llamada y meter su teléfono en el bolsillo de sus jeans. "Bonita noche para dar un paseo, ¿no?"

"Sí, bonita noche", contestó 'Lincoln'.

"Espera, ¿por qué sales a estas horas de la noche? ¿No sabes que ya estamos en las ' _trouble hours_ '?", preguntó.

Lincoln se rascó la cabeza. "Mmm, ¿qué?"

Los britanismos de 'Luna', a veces dejaban al elenco y al equipo confundidos. "Ya sabes, pasada la medianoche, no pasa nada bueno. ¿Dónde está tu mamá?"

'Lincoln' suspira. "No lo sé."

Luna negó con la cabeza. "Eso no es bueno, muchacho. Pasa dentro y tomaremos un té hasta que ella llegue, ¿sí?"

Se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Siguió a 'Luna' hasta su remolque, idéntico al suyo, excepto por algunos detalles menores.

* * *

'Luna' llenó dos tazas con agua y las puso en el microondas. "Mil disculpas, cariño. Sé que ésta no es la mejor manera de preparar té, pero es todo lo que tengo ahora mismo".

'Lincoln' sonrió. Su acento siempre lo hacía sonreír por alguna razón. "No importa."

'Luna' caminó un poco, mientras el microondas hacía su "magia" en las tazas. Ella miró a 'Lincoln', estudiándolo desde la cocina.

Lincoln podía sentir los ojos de 'Luna' sobre él durante un largo tiempo, que se hizo incómodo. Él estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando ella se le adelantó.

"Es ella otra vez, ¿no?"

'Lincoln' suspiró, y puso la cabeza en sus manos.

O era un gran actor por transmitir sus sentimientos tan fácilmente, o era uno terrible. No estaba seguro de cuál era.

"Yo... quiero decir, es cierto que es divertido trabajar con ella y todo eso, pero..."

"No digas más... Reconozco al enamorado cuando lo veo."

Lincoln se sonrojó bastante. "¡No estoy enamorado! Es solo que..." Suspiró pesadamente. "Mi mamá me sacó de la escuela hace un tiempo, y desde entonces, no he tenido... bueno... amigos."

'Luna' dejó escapar un pequeño grito ahogado. "Y nosotros, ¿no somos amigos?"

'Lincoln' agitó sus manos. "¡Sí somos amigos! Solo me refería a amigos de mi edad" él corrigió rápidamente.

'Luna' sonrió mientras el microondas emitía unos sonidos agudos. "Relájate, cariño, sé a lo que te refieres." Ella quitó las tazas con un guante de cocina, y mojó dos bolsas de té en ellas antes de ponerlas en la mesa.

'Lincoln' miraba a 'Luna'. "¿Cómo fue ir a la escuela?"

'Luna' levantó una ceja mientras sorbía su té caliente. "Bueno, estuvo bien. Realmente no me hice famosa hasta que fui a la universidad". Luna suspiró con nostalgia, dejando su taza en el suelo. "En ése entonces, yo era solo una más de las chicas. En realidad no tengo nada especial. Claro que tenía a algunos chicos persiguiéndome, pero eso no es nada."

"Pero, todavía tienes amigos de allí, ¿verdad?"

"¿Compañeros? Sí, yo aún sigo yendo a Londres de vez en cuando, y solemos divertimos". Luego de terminar la frase, ella se dio cuenta de que recordando sus "buenos viejos tiempos" no ayudaba mucho a su invitado a sentirse mejor. "Mira muchacho, la escuela no es el único lugar para hacer amigos. ¡Has hecho muchos aquí en Hollywood!" "Es la primera chica por la que te sientes así, ¿no?"

Aunque le daba vergüenza admitirlo, él asintió, tomando un sorbo de té para intentar mitigar su vergüenza.

"Lo que sientes por ella, es algo especial."

Lincoln la miró.

"En esta ciudad, cosas así no aparecen muy a menudo." Asintió, terminando el resto de su té y levantándose. "Atesóralo."

"Gracias por el té", dijo Lincoln.

Luna se levantó y lo abrazó.

* * *

"No dejes que ésta ciudad te consuma."

Ella lo soltó, pero no sin darle un beso en la mejilla. "Creo que es hora de que me vaya a dormir." 'Luna' se quitó la camisa delante de él, mientras él se sonrojaba, mirando hacia otro lado.

Ella rebuscó en su dormitorio una gran camisa de dormir, y luego se la ponía. Probablemente habría decenas, sino cientos de hombres que estaban dispuestos a pagar por ver lo que acababa de ver.

Ella reapareció de su dormitorio en una camisa grande. "Eres más que bienvenido a quedarte aquí hasta que vuelva tu mamá, cariño."

'Lincoln' sonrió, pero negó con la cabeza.

"No, creo que voy a volver."

"Bueno... _G'night, 'Linc'_."

"Buenas noches, 'Luna'."

Abrió la puerta y salió, respirando el aire fresco de la noche.


	4. Capítulo 4: 'Leni'

**Capítulo 4: 'Leni'**

'Lincoln' se detuvo afuera del remolque por un momento, para luego notar que el cigarrillo de 'Luna' aún estaba encendido en los escalones. Lo levantó, sosteniéndolo entre las yemas de sus dedos. Recordó a los viejos héroes de la pantalla grande: Humphrey Bogart, James Dean, Audrey Hepburn.

Ellos se veían geniales por sí solos, pero los cigarrillos les resaltaban la "genialidad".

Se preguntó cuán genial se vería él en este momento, con su nuevo juguete. Sacó su teléfono y tomó una foto con la cámara delantera.

'Lincoln' miró la foto. Él no era James Dean. Era un niño de 14 años con una vieja chaqueta de cuero, y un cigarrillo en la mano. Se rió para sí mismo, cuando un rayo de curiosidad lo atravesó. Miró a su alrededor.

Nadie estaba allí para detenerlo. Se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios e inhaló. Pudo inhalar el humo suavemente, pero el intentar exhalar le provocó un ataque de tos. Arrojó el cigarrillo al suelo y lo pisó.

Una vez que logró ingresar aire fresco en sus pulmones, trató de calmar el ardor en su garganta. Necesitaba un poco de agua.

Miró el remolque de Luna. Las luces estaban apagadas. Además, no estaba muy interesado en decirle que intentó fumar uno de sus cigarrillos. Continuó caminando por el lote hasta el siguiente remolque en línea.

'Leni'.

* * *

Ella ya tenía una exitosa carrera como supermodelo, pero quería tratar de irrumpir en la actuación. Teniendo ya un nombre de alto reconocimiento, 'Lincoln' adivinó que los ejecutivos no dudaron mucho en aceptarla. 'Leni' era muy maternal para la mayoría (si no para los actores más jóvenes), lo que tenía sentido, ya que ella misma era madre.

Su hijo (de seis años) viajó con ella cuando su marido estaba rodando una película. Eran una clásica pareja de Hollywood.

Podía oírla hablando dentro de su remolque. Parecía estar discutiendo con alguien.

'Lincoln' dudó en llamar a la puerta, pero la garganta irritada por el maldito cigarrillo exigía agua. Se acercó y llamó suavemente a la puerta. 'Lincoln' recordó que 'Leni' tenía a su hijo con ella en el remolque.

"¡No, no voy a discutir eso de nuevo! Hay alguien en la puerta, tengo que irme. ¡Tengo que irme! ¡No me interesa la hora que sea en Auckland! ¡Adiós!"

'Leni' abrió la puerta con una expresión en el rostro, que denotaba todo menos alegría. Cualquiera que no sea 'Lincoln' habría sido brutalmente regañado. Pero, viéndole, su expresión de enfado se desvaneció instantáneamente. "¡Oh, hola 'Lincoln'!", se rió antes de mirar su reloj. "¿Qué estás haciendo fuera de tu..."

Entonces se dio cuenta.

"Mamá no está en casa otra vez, ¿eh?"

Lincoln no dijo una palabra, sólo agitó la cabeza.

"Oh, pobrecito. Pasa."

'Leni' se hizo a un lado y lo dejó entrar en su remolque. De nuevo, ésta era casi idéntica a la suya. Se dio cuenta de que la puerta trasera del dormitorio estaba cerrada, la puerta misma decorada con los garabatos de su hijo sobre él y su mamá.

"¿Me das un poco de agua?" preguntó 'Lincoln'.

"¿Dónde están mis modales?" se preguntó Leni, dirigiéndose a la nevera que también estaba cubierta de dibujos. Ella le dio una botella de agua y olfateó el aire.

'Lincoln' se sentó, evitando nerviosamente el contacto visual.

"Acaso es..." ella lo miró con suspicacia: "¿Has estado fumando?"

"¡No! Yo, yo sólo estaba... ¡Por favor, no se lo digas a mi mamá!" 'Lincoln' rogó.

"Esta ciudad es una mala influencia para los niños, demonios, ¿de dónde lo...?" 'Leni' entrecerró los ojos. "No me lo digas, ya me imagino, solo porque todo el mundo fume en Londres no significa que pueda venir aquí y..."

"No, ella no me lo dio, sólo lo dejó afuera y... no lo sé, supongo que tenía curiosidad."

Leni se detuvo, con los brazos cruzados. "Bueno, la curiosidad te traerá cáncer de pulmón, de esófago y garganta."

"Lo sé, no tienes que preocuparte, no es que me haya gustado ni nada." 'Lincoln' admitió.

'Leni' se sentó junto a él, poniéndole el brazo encima. "Lo sé, no quiero intentar ser tu segunda madre."

"Serías más como mi primera madre..." Lincoln' suspiró.

"Oh, ternura..." 'Leni' lo arrastró a un abrazo. "Si alguna vez necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme, ¿de acuerdo?"

Lincoln cerró los ojos.

* * *

Hacía tiempo que no se sentía seguro, o querido, en un abrazo. Su mamá solía hacerlo para las cámaras y la gente del set, pero no era lo mismo. Su madre no fue mala con él, de hecho, trató de apartar tiempo libre como pudo, pero promover el talento de su hijo en Los Ángeles fue más que un trabajo de tiempo completo.

Nunca le pidió esto, pero era mejor que la vida que habían estado viviendo. Lincoln odiaba ser uno de los pocos niños en la escuela cuyo almuerzo era subvencionado por el gobierno, entre otras cosas.

Lincoln metió la cabeza en el hombro de 'Leni'. "Gracias..." susurró.

'Leni' terminó el abrazo y se levantó. 'Lincoln' tomó otro poco más de agua, mientras 'Leni' comenzaba a limpiar la cocina. "Sabes que eres más que bienvenido a dormir aquí esta noche, si no quieres volver a tu remolque solo."

"En realidad... Quería preguntarte algo", dijo.

Leni dejo de mirar la sartén que estaba lavando. "Por supuesto, ¿qué tienes en mente?"

Lincoln comenzó a sonrojarse. "Bueno... se trata de, mmh..."

'Leni' dió un pequeño grito. "Ah, es algo sobre 'ella', ¿verdad?" No podía evitar sonreír. "Dios mío, ¿cómo creces tan rápido?" 'Leni' se limpió algo del ojo mientras seguía limpiando. "Así que...", dijo, recomponiéndose pero sin mirarlo. "¿Qué querías saber?"

'Lincoln' tamborileaba nerviosamente sus dedos sobre la mesa. "Bueno...", se detuvo.

¿Cómo puede explicar todo esto? Él había trabajado con ella durante meses, y se hicieron amigos rápidamente. Ella tenía todo lo que él alguna vez quiso: una mamá, un papá, dos hermanas, una familia estable. Salir con ella era como tener lo que siempre había deseado.

Sin embargo, desde hace poco, el estómago se le empezaba a revolver en cada escena en la que se encontraban. Sentía que el corazón se saltaba un latido cada vez que ella le sonreía, y para cuando ella le hablaba, el tenía que controlarse para dejar de sudar. Y bueno, todo ésto era algo nuevo para él.

Nunca antes le había costado tanto estar con ella. Habían tenido pijamadas, habían construido fuertes con almohadas y mantas , e incluso se habían quedado despiertos toda la noche jugando videojuegos y comiendo comida chatarra.

Pero ahora, algo había cambiado. Y 'Lincoln' no sabía qué.

De hecho, las últimas veces que intentó interactuar con ella, terminó avergonzándose a sí mismo, para luego escapar.

¿Cómo puede poner todo eso... en una sola pregunta?

"Sabes que ella y yo somos amigos, ¿verdad?"

"¡Claro!"

'Lincoln' exhaló. "Pero..."

"Pero...?" 'Leni' continúa.

El por qué del cambio de la tonalidad de la relación entre 'Lincoln' y su coprotagonista de la misma edad, no era un secreto para las actrices mayores.

"Algo es diferente ahora, pero no sé qué...", admitió.

'Leni' dejó de limpiar y se limpió los ojos. "Ahora, la estás viendo por lo que es."

'Lincoln' levantó una ceja. "Y ella, ¿Qué es?"

Leni se secó las manos con una toalla y se giró para mirarlo, con su familiar sonrisa materna en los labios. "Ella es una chica. Tú un chico. Ella te gusta."

La misma idea lo tomó por sorpresa. ¿Él? ¿Y ella? "¿Qué...? No. Quiero decir, ella me gusta, pero... de gustarme, ¿cómo?"

"Todos te lo podemos decir. Es normal que un chico de tu edad se sienta así. Sobre todo, con una chica tan guapa como ella."

'Lincoln' sintió que el calor volvía a sus mejillas.

Leni se arrodilló junto a él, mirándole directamente a los ojos. "Eres normal. Lo que sientes cuando la miras, es normal."

"Pero, ¿y si se lo digo y ella se enoja? ¿Y si, luego de eso, los rodajes se vuelven incómodos? ¿Y si deja el programa porque no quiere trabajar conmigo? ¿Y si cree que es raro que me guste porque interpreta a mi hermana? ¿Y si...?

'Leni' puso un dedo sobre sus labios. "Escucha. Nadie te va a obligar a que le digas lo que piensas. Pero, si la evitas, ella pensará que su compañía no te gusta. Sólo trátala como tratarías a cualquier otro amigo. Las chicas también son personas, ¿sabes? No hay razón para temerles."

Lincoln pensó en lo que ella dijo, antes de terminar el vaso. "Gracias, pero creo que voy a volver a mi remolque."

'Leni' sonrió, dándole otro abrazo que le devolvió agradecido. "Recuerda lo que el director Savino siempre dice. Todos somos familia aquí. Y las familias se cuidan unas a otras."

'Lincoln' sonrió débilmente mientras 'Leni' terminaba el abrazo. "Sí, tienes razón."

'Leni' se levantó para acompañar a 'Lincoln' a la puerta.

Bajó las escaleras, para luego mirar las partes más alejadas de la línea de remolques.

"¿Lincoln?"

No era su nombre.

Pero él respondió de todos modos.

"¿Sí, Leni?"

Ella mantuvo la misma sonrisa cálida, apoyándose en la puerta de su remolque.

"Ellos movieron su remolque. Está a tres más abajo de donde solía estar."

Ella lo conocía mejor de lo que él pensaba.

Él sonrió, acomodándose la chaqueta, poniendo el cuello contra la fresca brisa.

"Gracias."

Leni lo vio desaparecer en la oscuridad antes de volver a entrar. Todavía tenía que hacer unas llamadas a Auckland antes de acostarse.


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

'Lincoln' dio un pequeño paseo por el lote para pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

Estar andando así, muy tarde, no era inusual para él. El resto del elenco sabía del hábito de su madre de desaparecer por la noche y no aparecer hasta la mañana siguiente.

Lincoln no era ajeno a las pijamadas, sean éstas planificadas o no. Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba parado afuera del remolque de ella y sus padres. Ella era la única actriz cuya familia vivía con ella durante el rodaje.

Bueno, ella era la única que tenía suficiente familia para necesitar dos remolques. No estaba seguro de que eso le dijera algo más sobre Hollywood o las familias de actores.

Vio el parpadeo de la TV en su remolque.

Su mamá y su papá se quedaron en el remolque que estaba al lado, con sus otras dos hermanas (que interpretaron a Lucy y Lily). Pero, la mayoría de las veces, las tres estaban reunidas en el remolque de la hermana mayor.

Él se llevaba muy bien con las tres: solía ir a visitarlas a menudo y jugar con ellas. Es decir, era así hasta que él empezó a tener pequeños ataques de pánico cada vez que intentaba hablar con ella.

Cogió una piedra del suelo y la lanzó, apuntando a la ventana.

'Lincoln' estaba dudando, tal vez ella se habría quedado dormida en el sofá. Pensó en lanzar otra piedra. Vio una sombra levantarse del sofá y llegar a la ventana desde detrás de las persianas cerradas.

Lincoln pudo sentir su corazón corriendo hacia su garganta. Las persianas se levantaron y se congeló.

Ella miró de reojo por la ventana, antes de que sus ojos se iluminaran.

"¡Linc!" La oyó decir desde dentro del remolque mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Esto era todo.

La puerta del remolque se abrió.

* * *

Ella se detuvo en los escalones metálicos, y estaba descalza. Tenía sólo un par de pantalones cortos de fútbol, y una camiseta ligeramente grande. Ésta última no era deportiva: tenía la foto de un hermoso paisaje decolorado.

Su sonrisa casi le provoca otro ataque. Su pelo no estaba recogido con la característica cola de caballo de su personaje, sino que fluía libremente hacia sus hombros. Ella le había confiado una vez al principio, durante el rodaje, que en realidad era terrible en los deportes. Luego se enteró que esa afición era realmente de 'Lucy'.

Esa fue una de las razones por las que 'Lynn' y 'Lucy' tenían tan buena química como hermanas, ya que lo eran de verdad. Lincoln le devolvió la sonrisa, pero no le dijo nada.

Las palabras parecían atascarse en su garganta, tratando de escapar y hacer la situación menos incómoda, pero simplemente no salían de sus labios tercos. Sus ojos intentaban traicionarlo, pero no le importaba. Estaba demasiado enamorado de ella.

Unas piernas finamente bronceadas por las caminatas al aire libre y varios viajes a la playa con su familia, lo llevan hasta las caderas, que apenas comienzan a convertirse en curvas. Una mano en su cintura, y sus caderas ladeadas hacia un lado lo llevó a una cosa que 'Lincoln' había empezado a notar cada vez más. La camiseta holgada, que tenía escrito "Illusion Of Perfection", no era suficiente para evitar notar dos pequeños montículos que salían de su pecho.

Él sintió como si acabara de abrir la puerta del horno, al darse cuenta de que su cara se ponía roja. Se forzó a dejar de mirar su pecho y volvió a ponerlos en sus ojos, con la esperanza de que no hubiera pasado mucho tiempo mirándolos torpemente. Su última pijamada fue hace casi un mes, mucho antes de que empezara a tener estos sentimientos.

¿Sería lo mismo?

"¿Vas a quedarte ahí toda la noche o qué?" Ella lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

"No, claro que no, yo sólo..."

"¿Tu mamá salió de nuevo?", ella completó.

'Lincoln' sólo asintió.

"¡Bueno, entonces entra!" Ella le hizo un gesto con la mano mientras él forzaba sus piernas a avanzar. Tan pronto como entró en su remolque, el olor de su perfume lo tranquilizó.

* * *

Cuando se conocieron, él estaba un poco intimidado. Ella era una veterana de los papeles estelares en la pantalla grande. En su caso, su papel más importante hasta ese momento fueron algunos comerciales. Sin embargo, a diferencia de la mayoría de los actores y actrices ya famosos, ella era amigable con todos, veteranos y principiantes por igual.

"Trata de no hacer mucho ruido, mis hermanas están durmiendo."

'Lincoln' se quitó la chaqueta, mientras 'Lynn' caminaba hacia el sofá y quitaba los juguetes de su hermana menor.

"Siento mucho el desastre, estaba con ellas todo el día, luego de grabar."

Para 'Lincoln', los juguetes por el suelo, eran la menor de sus preocupaciones.

'Lynn' continúa. "Sabes, esto va a sonar un poquito loco, pero justamente estaba pensando en ti."

Afortunadamente, ella estaba mirando hacia otro lado. No pudo ver cómo los ojos de 'Lincoln' se abrían de par en par, mientras él casi se ahogaba con su propia saliva.

"¿En serio?", respondió, jadeando un poco.

"Sí", dijo, llevando los juguetes de su hermana al rincón de la habitación. "Estaba pensando que ya no querías salir conmigo. Mira, la última vez que salimos a divertirnos fue, hace como, ¿un mes?"

'Lincoln' sonrió tímidamente, aún luchando contra los arrebatos de su cuerpo y mente de hacer esto aún más incómodo. "Bueno, sí, probablemente."

Su corazón quiso detenerse de nuevo. Su voz se había quebrado en la palabra "probablemente" tan fuerte que pensó que podría despertar a sus hermanas.

"Amigo, ¿qué pasó con tu voz?" 'Lynn' estaba aguantando las risitas. _'¡Cálmate! ¡Sigue siendo la misma chica con la que te hiciste amiga cuando empezamos a filmar! Nada ha cambiado entre tú y ella'_ , él pensó para sí mismo.

'Lincoln' respiró hondo, y contestó: "No". Al hablar, terminó sobrecompensando el error anterior haciendo que su voz suene bastante gruesa.

Ella se echó a reír, tapándose la boca. "No, claro que no", se rió, imitando la voz profunda que él acababa de usar.

Él se gritó a sí mismo mentalmente. _'¡Qué imbécil!'_

"De todos modos, la verdad, pensé que me estabas evitando o algo así."

"¿Yo? No, no, sólo... surgen cosas, estuve algo ocupado, ya sabes cómo es..." mintió.

Ella le sonrió, aunque él no sabía si ella le había creído o no.

"Bueno, estaba en medio de una maratón de películas de monstruos, por si quieres acompañarme", dijo mientras movía las cejas juguetonamente.

Un rayo de calor le atravesó el pecho. _'Bien, eso no significa nada. Hace tiempo que no salimos, sólo quiere recuperar a su viejo amigo, que es exactamente lo que conseguirá'_ , pensó desesperadamente.

"Claro."

Se sentó en el sillón, y ella se sentó junto a él. Ella tenía el DVR pausado, lo volvió a activar y continuó la película en blanco y negro.

"¿Puedes creer lo cursi que eran las películas de ese entonces?", preguntó ella, poniendo los pies sobre la mesita.

"Sí", estuvo de acuerdo.

Pasaron unos minutos más, con 'Lynn' riéndose y criticando la sobreactuación en las películas del cine B, seguido por la risa nerviosa de 'Lincoln'. A decir verdad, él ni siquiera podía concentrarse en la película. Su mente corría con todos esos pensamientos errantes con los que nunca antes había lidiado. Como un niño de 13 años de edad prácticamente sin supervisión y con conexión a Internet, él sabe sobre lo que los chicos y las chicas hacen entre sí una vez que tienen la edad suficiente.

Pero nunca había pensado sentirse así en un futuro tan cercano, y aún menos sentir eso hacia ¡la coprotagonista estelar del show!

'Lynn' comenzó a moverse en su lugar, mientras los cojines en los costados los arrastraban hacia el centro, acercándose mutuamente. Antes de que él se diera cuenta, los hombros de ambos estaban presionándose uno contra el otro.

Lincoln trató de ignorar la sensación, pero sintió que su brazo se calentaba a medida que pasaban los minutos. Se movió un poco, tratando de conseguir un poco de espacio. Se movió y luego se acomodó de nuevo.

'Lynn' pregunta. "¿Estás cómodo?"

'Lincoln' no estaba muy seguro de qué decir.

"Mi hombro se estaba calentando un poquito.", ella continuó.

"El mío también." Él estuvo de acuerdo.

"Lo sé", dijo ella. 'Lynn' tomó el brazo más cercano que pudo encontrar de su amigo, lo levantó hacia arriba y lo puso detrás de su cabeza.

El corazón de 'Lincoln' casi se detiene.

'Lynn' se volvió hacia él, apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho, y ahora su brazo alrededor de ella. El cómo ella no podía oír el frenético latido de su corazón, teniendo el oído tan cerca, no podía saberlo. Ya tenía la mano descansando sobre su cintura.

'Lynn' se acurrucó más hacia él, tomando la mano que estaba en su cintura y entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

"¿Cómoda?" Lincoln se las arregló para susurrar.

"Mmhmm...", contestó ella, con los ojos fijos en la TV.

Si él antes tenía el hombro cálido, ahora tenía así el cuerpo entero. 'Lincoln' puso sus pies en la mesita también, y 'Lynn' terminó carraspeando.

"¿Estás bien?" susurró nervioso.

"No zapatos en la mesita."

"Oh, lo siento." 'Lincoln' se los quitó y puso sus pies al lado de los de 'Lynn'.

Ella se acercó más a él, y entrelazó aún más fuerte sus dedos.

Pasaron unos minutos así, y para cuando él se acostumbró, el ritmo cardíaco de Lincoln comenzó a disminuir, y sintió que algo más que nerviosismo llenaba su pecho. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? Era un sentimiento caluroso, pero no por vergüenza o enojo.

Era simple felicidad.

Eso es lo que era. Por primera vez, no quería nada más. Todo, en ese momento, era perfecto.

Miró a 'Lynn'.

'Leni' tenía razón, ¡ella era realmente hermosa!

No es que no lo hubiera pensado antes, pero ahora, mirándola de cerca, era más obvio que nunca. 'Lincoln' retrocedió la cabeza, para congelar este momento en su mente. Era un actor bien pagado, su trabajo le encantaba, y ahora estaba en un remolque, en un sillón con una de las estrellas de cine más exitosas de su edad, _literalmente_ en sus brazos.

¿Acaso podría haber algo mejor que esto?

'Lynn' se movió, sentándose y soltando los dedos de 'Lincoln'.

Maldita sea, ¡¿por qué tuve que pensar en lo increíble que fue esto?!

'Lynn' acomodó algunas vértebras de su cuello y se lo frotó. "No te ofendas, pero he tenido almohadas más suaves", bromeó.

Bostezó, de pie desde el sofá.

"¿Cansada?" preguntó Lincoln.

Él ya tuvo su hora de alegría. Ahora, él asumió, era hora de que ella se fuera a dormir con sus hermanas en su habitación.

Ella caminó por el pasillo hacia el armario.

'Lincoln' suspiró. 'Sabías que esto no duraría para siempre. Es una estrella de cine, por el amor de Dios. ¿Quién eres tú, a su lado?'

Antes de que él tuviera tiempo de seguir insultándose a sí mismo, ella apareció con una almohada y una manta.

"Acomódate en la esquina", le instruyó.

Lincoln estaba un poco confundido.

"¡Vamos, estamos perdiendo tiempo!", se apresuró.

Todavía inseguro de lo que estaba pasando, se acostó en el sofá.

"Ahora muévete", dijo ella, poniendo la almohada detrás de su cabeza y recostada frente a él. Sus cuerpos, así, estarían acomodados perfectamente.

Cada reacción nerviosa que 'Lincoln' había logrado controlar hasta el momento, amenazaba con liberarse. Su corazón subió a su garganta, sintiendo como cientos de latidos por minuto. 'Lynn' se deslizó hacia el costado, dándole a él ahora la espalda, haciendo que él deba presionarse contra la parte de atrás del sofá para que ella pueda acomodarse mejor.

Mientras la _cucharita_ va armándose, fue entonces cuando 'Lincoln' decidió "tomar al toro por los cuernos", hacer una jugada audaz por primera vez en su joven vida.

Un paso monumental hacia la hombría que le demostraría a él mismo y al mundo que podía interactuar con las mujeres, especialmente con las bellas estrellas de cine.

Fue un simple gesto, pero necesitó cada gramo de coraje que tuvo para lograrlo. Los miles de pensamientos de lo que podría salir mal se arremolinaban en su cabeza.

Los ignoró.

Levantó su brazo, y pasó su mano a lo largo de su cintura.

Esperó nervioso. Parecía que pasaban horas antes de que ella encontrara con su mano la de él, entrelazando sus dedos una vez más. Sólo que esta vez, ella trajo su mano más alta, descansando en el esternón, justo debajo del comienzo de su sostén. Su mano estaba tan cerca, que podía sentir el encaje debajo de su camisa con el lado de la palma de su mano.

'Pero qué c...' pensó él de inmediato, al darse cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba planeado algo más siniestro.

Y lo sintió.

El bello durmiente que él tenía, estaba despertando.

Miró hacia abajo.

La parte trasera de 'Lynn' estaba presionada en su entrepierna. Unos pocos segundos, y ella no tendría dudas sobre lo que 'Lincoln' siente al verla.

Al menos, físicamente.

 _'Por favor, eterno todopoderoso, si existes, ¡ahora no, por favor!'_ , rezó. Intentó usar su fuerza de voluntad para, así impedir que la naturaleza siga su curso.

 _'Vamos, ahora no, ¡ahora no!'_ , se apuró a sí mismo. La erección, que crecía lentamente, pareció responder.

 _'¡Si!'_

 _'Cálmate, ¡lo vas a lograr!'_

 _'Piensa… cachorritos, el infierno ardiendo, la abuela bailando desnuda en el patio, calentamiento global, errores de computadora, videos de animales en YouTube con mala su...'_

Después de una lucha interna, finalmente logró volver a estar bajo control. Después de ganar la batalla, se acercó más a ella.

Genial. Otro bravucón con el que podría lidiar.

'Lynn' se empezó a reír de forma descontrolada, sorprendiéndolo.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Lincoln, sin saber que se había perdido los últimos cinco minutos de la película luchando contra los impulsos naturales de su cuerpo.

'Lynn' se rió tanto que resopló por la nariz, y el sonido del "ronquido" hizo reír a 'Lincoln'. "Espera", dijo 'Lynn', rebobinando la película en el DVR después de recomponerse.

"¡Mira la cara que pone el periodista cuando le muestra sus notas al jefe de Redacción! ¡Y escucha la voz del jefe!" Ambos se rieron, y ella imita al actor con una voz gruesa y exagerada. _"Que historia más absurda, sosa y mal planteada. ¿Un monstruo en el lago? ¿Y sin fotos? ¡Terrible! De dónde demonios te lo sac..."_

Podía sentirla apretando su mano con cada respiración. Su confianza se había disparado a nuevas alturas. Después de todo, si a ella no le gustaba, ¿por qué iban a estar tumbados así? ¿Por qué le habría tomado la mano con los dedos entrelazados? ¿Por qué ella misma pondría la mano de él tan cerca de su pecho?

De todas maneras, tuvo que cuidarse.

Si él pensaba demasiado en la ubicación de sus propias manos, podría traer de vuelta al visitante no deseado.

'Lincoln' se volvió aún más audaz.

Se movió detrás de ella, acercándola con su brazo extendido, para "reclamarla como suya". Ella rió suavemente, y se acercó más, esta vez tirando de su mano aún más.

Ya no podía negarlo. Su mano y la de ella estaban, firme e indiscutiblemente, en sus pechos.

'Mantente tranquilo', pensó, siguiendo los consejos de su héroe James Dean.

No tenía ni idea de si realmente había dicho eso, pero el personaje era la personificación de lo genial, así que pensó que probablemente sí. Así que, decidió volverse aún más atrevido.

'Lincoln' descansó su barbilla entre el cuello y el hombro de Lynn.

Ella se rió un poco.

Dios mío, cómo le gustaba cuando ella hacía eso.

Él se movió.

'Lincoln', sin querer, casi terminó tragándose unos cuantos cabellos del pelo suelto de 'Lynn'.

Ella se dio la vuelta, y sonrió. "Lo siento, supongo que la cola de caballo es más útil de lo que pensaba."

Se recogió el pelo y se lo pasó por el otro hombro.

'Lincoln' le devolvió la sonrisa, y ella volvió a ver la televisión. Había llegado el momento de dar el paso más audaz hasta ahora.

Le hundió los labios al lado del cuello. Lincoln sabía que ella podía sentirlo.

Ella no se movió.

Él besó su cuello.

Lo hizo suavemente, pero con la fuerza suficiente para que ella no tenga dudas. Él se movió, levantándose un poco para mover su brazo atrapado bajo la almohada.

Antes de terminar de acomodarse, le preguntó.

"¿Cómoda?"

Ella lo miró antes de darse la vuelta, con una sonrisa que Lincoln nunca había visto antes. Era diferente.

Pero a él le gustó.

Ella estaba de espaldas debajo de él, todavía sosteniendo su mano mientras 'Lincoln' aún la miraba fijamente.

Sólo tuvo un momento para darse cuenta de lo que tenía.

Una hermosa actriz, en un sofá, que ya le había dejado besarle el cuello.

'Lynn' apretó su mano acogedoramente.

Su pierna estaba entre la de ella bajo la manta, cuando decidió tomar su acción más audaz esta noche.

No tenía experiencia, no tenía ni idea de a dónde se suponía que algo como eso debería ir.

Pero, al diablo las consecuencias, él iba a ir a por ello.

Le cepilló con los dedos un poco el flequillo de la frente. Tenía unos ojos increíbles.

¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta antes?

Tal vez nunca los había observado tanto tiempo.

Lentamente, se inclinó.

Esto no iba a pasar.

¡Estaba a punto de besar a una estrella de cine!

Seguramente ella lo detendría. Ella lo alejaba, le decía que no, que haría... ¡algo!

Antes de que se diera cuenta, estaban de nariz a nariz, y con los labios a muy pocos centímetros de distancia.

El decidió ir al encuentro.

Ella lo encontró a mitad del camino.

Su corazón estaba ardiendo mientras él pasaba sus dedos suavemente por la mejilla de ella. Finalmente, sus labios se encontraron.

No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero no dejó que eso lo detuviera. Había visto muchas películas, podía improvisar.

Después de todo, era actor.

'Lincoln' movió sus labios contra los de 'Lynn'.

No sabía cuánto tiempo se suponía que durarían los besos, pero habría estado bien si esto hubiera durado para siempre. 'Lynn' soltó su mano y sintió el roce de ella en su mejilla.

Entonces las cosas se volvieron más reales de lo que 'Lincoln' podría haber imaginado.

'Lynn' levantó su pierna debajo de la manta, y la puso alrededor de la parte baja de la espalda de 'Lincoln'. Él no estaba preparado para éso.

Aunque, para ser sinceros, tampoco estaba preparado para besarse. Lincoln no tenía ni idea de adónde iba esto. Deslizó su mano libre por el costado de ella, deteniéndose entre la cintura de sus pantalones cortos y un poco de su estómago expuesto donde su camisa se había subido.

Él detuvo sus manos. 'Lincoln' todavía estaba pegado a sus labios, ambos jugando a tientas en esta sesión de besuqueo. Levantó la mano lentamente. Realmente no estaba preparado para esto, pero parecía que estaba sucediendo a pesar de todo. Su mano llegó al fondo de sus costillas cuando lo sintió.

Ella lo detuvo.

Él rompió el beso, y se levantó.

"¿Todo bien?" preguntó Lincoln, ya sin aliento.

Ella dudó.

"Yo... No quiero llegar a, mmh..."

Éste era un lado de ella que él nunca había visto.

Ella estaba completamente roja, respirando pesadamente, al igual que él.

"Tú... tú me gustas mucho, pero... no creo estar lista, para... ya sabes..."

'Lincoln' casi exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

* * *

"Lo siento..." dijo ella, como si tuviera algo por lo que disculparse.

"No, ¡está bien!", le aseguró Lincoln. "Nada va a pasar a menos que ambos lo queramos."

Era su turno de sonreírle. "No tienes nada de qué arrepentirte."

"No, me dejé llevar y no fue mi intención arruinarlo... No sé..."

'Lincoln' se inclinó hacia atrás, dándole un beso más en los labios.

"No te preocupes. Está bien. En serio.", insistió, mirándola a los ojos. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa antes de inclinarse hacia arriba para besarle una vez más.

"Creo que aún queda algo de la película por ver", mencionó 'Lincoln'.

'Lynn' retrocedió el video, cuando 'Lincoln' volvió a su sitio, detrás de ella. Ella volvió a tomar su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. Él podía ver que los párpados de ella empezaban a ponerse pesados.

En unos minutos, ella se quedó dormida. Lincoln la besó suavemente en la frente antes de acercarla a él. Cerró los ojos detrás de ella.

Ahí estaba otra vez ese sentimiento.

Simple felicidad.

* * *

Mientras 'Lincoln' y 'Lynn' dormían, más abajo en el pasillo, la puerta del dormitorio estaba entreabierta. Un ojo solitario se asomaba de la oscuridad, y luego de mirar a la pareja por unos minutos, una lágrima escapó.

La puerta se cerró suavemente.


	6. El paseo por la playa (Parte 1)

_Primero unas palabras: esta vez me he tomado demasiado bien mi tiempo para actualizar (casi 3 semanas), y siento mucho eso. Pero tengo buenas _noticias_ : tengo casi toda la historia traducida, solo faltan las revisiones para corregir los errores y así los capítulos se irán publicando desde hoy, a una velocidad más constante._

 _Para los que les interese mis anécdotas (el cómo voy trabajando en la historia, etc.), tengo un noticiero: **"(Blog) La ciudadela del Almirante"** publicada en mi vieja cuenta dangoalmirante en Wattpad. También publicaré noticias ahí, ya que no me gusta interrumpir los capítulos normales.  
_

 _En otras noticias, para capítulos futuros estoy preparando una pequeña sorpresa. Ya que ahora el ritmo de publicación no será tan lento, no tardará mucho en llegar._

 _¡Saludos!  
_

* * *

Mas tarde, esa mañana...

Un golpe a la puerta despertó a 'Lynn'. Su cabeza se sacudió hacia atrás, golpeando a 'Lincoln' en la boca.

"¡Ahh!" 'Lincoln' se sentó, poniendo una mano sobre su boca y sintiendo _algo_ , que salía de alguna parte de sus labios.

"Ay, caray", dijo 'Lynn', frotándose la nuca. No tardó mucho en notar la sangre en el labio y la mano de 'Lincoln'.

"¡Dios mío, lo siento mucho!", dijo ella, desenredándose de 'Lincoln' y levantándose del sofá. "Espera, te conseguiré un..."

Golpearon la puerta del remolque de nuevo. "¡Chicas, es hora de levantarse! No queremos que la playa se llene de gente". Era su padre.

No le importaría que Lincoln hubiera pasado la noche ahí dentro. Él ya había dormido ahí antes. De hecho, su familia también pudo haber sido su segunda familia en el tiempo en que ambos se habían acercado.

'Lynn' cogió una toalla de papel de la cocina y se la dio a 'Lincoln'.

Él apretó el papel contra su labio dolorido, mientras ella abría la puerta del remolque.

Luego de hablar rápidamente con su padre, ella se dirigió hacia el dormitorio trasero para despertar a sus hermanas. La mamá y el papá de 'Lynn' esperaban fuera del remolque con ropa de playa. Eran una pareja modesta, ciertamente fuera de lugar entre las bellezas y modelos de alta costura que deambulaban por las calles de Los Ángeles. 'Lynn' heredó el cabello castaño de su madre, mientras que sus hermanas obtuvieron los mechones rubios de su padre.

"¡Hola, muchacho! No sabía que habían planeado una pijamada anoche."

'Lincoln' sonrió, detrás de su toalla de papel.

"No fue exactamente planeado, la verdad."

Los padres de 'Lynn' se miraron a sabiendas. "¿Tu mamá no llegó ayer?"

'Lincoln' asintió, mientras 'Lynn' aparecía cargando a 'Lily' en su cadera, y teniendo detrás a 'Lucy', siguiéndola silenciosamente. 'Lily' balbuceaba felizmente, mientras 'Lynn' se la entregaba a su madre.

'Lincoln' se levantó del sofá, con la toalla de papel aún apretada contra su labio.

"¿Qué te pasó en el labio?", dijo la madre de 'Lynn', moviendo el vendaje improvisado.

'Lincoln' miró de reojo a 'Lynn'. "Nada, me mordí por accidente. Bueno, voy a volver a mi remolque y esperar a mamá."

"¡No!"

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia 'Lucy'. "¡No te he visto en mucho tiempo! ¿Él puede venir a la playa con nosotros? ¿Por favor?"

'Lucy' no se parecía en nada a su personaje. En todo caso, se parecía más a Lynn Loud. Siempre en movimiento, siempre sonriendo. Muchas de las tomas repetidas en la producción de la serie estaban directamente relacionadas con el hecho de que 'Lucy' no podía dejar de sonreír o reír después de una broma o una escena divertida.

"Bueno, no queremos que tu mamá se preocupe", dijo el papá de 'Lynn'.

 _'Esta sería la primera vez que pase'_ , pensó 'Lincoln', encogiéndose de hombros. "Podría simplemente dejar una nota".

"Bueno, creo que tenemos espacio para uno más."

'Lincoln' sonrió, tocándose el labio. La hemorragia parecía haberse detenido. "Iré a buscar mis cosas" dijo él, agarrando su chaqueta y dirigiéndose a su remolque. La encontró vacía, como era de suponerse. Puede que tenga una infancia poco convencional aquí en Los Ángeles, pero estaba seguro de que los padres no debían desaparecer por tanto tiempo.

'Lincoln' subió a su remolque y se fue a su habitación. En las paredes colgaban carteles de sus películas y bandas favoritas, y algunas ropas sucias esparcidas por el suelo. Buscó en sus cajones y encontró su traje de baño. Rápidamente se lo puso y se puso una camisa.

'Lincoln' miró hacia su pasillo. Estaba ordenado, exactamente lo contrario de donde él acababa de venir. Agarró una toalla del baño y se puso sus sandalias. Afortunadamente, hoy era sábado, y no había ninguna filmación programada para los próximos días, dando a su labio roto más que suficiente tiempo para curarse.

Rápidamente garabateó una nota y la dejó en el mostrador. Esperó que su madre vea la nota y no llame a la policía para denunciar su desaparición. Ya pasó una vez. ¿Para qué tener un celular si no lo vas a usar?

Lincoln' arrojó su toalla sobre su hombro y dejó el remolque, caminando por el lote hasta donde 'Lynn' y su familia ya estaban cargando el auto. Al acercarse, 'Lucy' fue la primera en verlo. Ella corrió hacia él y le dio un gran abrazo, que él con gusto le devolvió. La levantó del suelo y la giró una vez mientras ella se reía.

"Siento no haber estado mucho por aquí últimamente"

Le gustaba mucho jugar con 'Lucy'. Era como la hermana pequeña que nunca tuvo. A diferencia de su personaje, a 'Lucy' le encantaban los colores brillantes, su traje de baño de una sola pieza era azul brillante, y una pinza que combinaba con el resto del traje mantenía su cabello teñido fuera de sus ojos.

"¿Lista para divertirte en la playa?" preguntó Lincoln.

"¡Sí!"

"Yo también" estaba por decir 'Lincoln', mientras miraba a la puerta del remolque.

'Lynn' estaba de pie ahí. Tenía su pelo atado de nuevo en una cola de caballo no muy prolija, y un bikini de apariencia costosa que abrazaba sus caderas y el pecho. Tragó nerviosamente, ahora ya consciente de lo seca que se había vuelto su boca en los últimos tres segundos.

"Yo tampico", se rió nervioso.

 _'¡¿Yo tampico?! ¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?!'_ , se reprendió a sí mismo.

'Lynn' se rió mientras bajaba los escalones. "A veces eres tan tonto", siguió sonriendo, mientras tomaba una bolsa con cosas de playa y dándosela a su padre para cargarla en el coche.

"Menos mal que eres guapo", le susurró mientras buscaba algunas bolsas del piso para cargarlas en el coche. El Audi SUV tenía más que suficiente espacio para todos ellos ya que 'Lucy' y 'Lily' se sentaron en la fila del medio, mientras que 'Lynn' y 'Lincoln' se sentaron en la fila de atrás.

'Lincoln' observaba como 'Lynn' miraba con flojedad los cristales extremadamente polarizados. La mirada de calma a través de sus mejillas llenas de pecas lo atrapó, como si la estuviera viendo por primera vez en la luz natural. 'Lynn' lo miró, atrapándolo. Rápidamente volteó hacia otro lado, intentando esconder sus rojas mejillas. A pesar de que ella se había puesto una camiseta sobre el traje de baño, el solo hecho de pensar en lo que había debajo le puso la piel de gallina.

"Entonces, ¿a qué playa vamos? ¿Huntington? ¿Venice?"

Siempre había ido a una de las playas locales cerca del lote, desde que vivía ahí junto a su madre.

"No, ya no podemos ir a esos."

'Lincoln' levantó una ceja. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Él estaba confundido. ¿Les prohibieron la entrada, o algo así? ¿Qué tienes que hacer tan mal para que te prohíban la entrada a una playa pública? ¿Y Venice Beach? ¿Acaso ya no está tan llena de gente rara?

El coche se detuvo en un semáforo. "Te mostraré", dijo ella, abriendo un poco su ventanilla. Al cabo de unos instantes, algunos flashes y movimiento de gente que mencionaba su nombre aparecieron.

Su padre inmediatamente la regañó por hacerlo en primer lugar. "¡Sabes que hay locos ahí fuera!"

"Lo siento, pero 'Linc' quería saber por qué no vamos a Venice Beach o Huntington", dijo 'Lynn' a la defensiva.

"Bueno, bueno. ¿A quién le toca elegir música?", preguntó su padre desde el asiento delantero.

"¡A mí!" contestó 'Lucy'.

Él vio como 'Lynn' giraba los ojos, hasta ponerlos en blanco.

"¡Radio Disney!" 'Lucy' cantaba feliz. 'Lynn' metió la mano en su bolsa de playa y sacó unos auriculares.

"Necesitaremos éstos, confía en mí."

Ella los conectó a su teléfono y se puso uno en su oreja izquierda, ofreciendo a 'Lincoln' al otro. Él lo tomó, mirando el teléfono mientras ella revisaba la biblioteca. "¿Qué quieres escuchar?"

'Lincoln' se encogió de hombros.

"Lo que tú quieras está bien. Yo escucho de todo."

"¡Genial, pues será ópera!" 'Lynn' le miró mientras él le devolvía la sonrisa. Ambos se rieron, mientras ella seguía revisando la biblioteca.

"Oh, acaban de lanzar éste, ¡es increíble!"

'Lynn' puso 'Paranoia'. El teléfono mostraba a una banda llamada 'A Day To Remember'.

'Lincoln' nunca había oído hablar de ellos, pero no parecían ser malos. La canción parecía tener el título apropiado: mientras sonaba, 'Lynn' volvió a mirar por la ventana, y dejó su teléfono descansando en su regazo. Tenía una mano debajo de su barbilla, apoyada en el panel lateral del coche. La otra mano estaba a unos centímetros de distancia de 'Lincoln'.

 _'Tómale la mano'_ , pensó él.

Quería hacerlo, pero las dudas lo detuvieron. Pero sólo por un momento.

 _'Vamos, no seas un c... ¡cobarde!'_ , se dijo a sí mismo. _'Hace menos de doce horas nos estábamos besando como desquiciados. Y ahora ¿tienes miedo de tomarle la mano?'_

'Lincoln' tuvo que admitirse a sí mismo que sus propias dudas eran infundadas. De todas maneras, cada vez que miraba la mano de 'Lynn', su ritmo cardíaco aumentaba.

Anoche fue diferente. Estaban solos. ¿Y si estaba cansada? ¿Y si se arrepintió? ¿Y si ella...?

Él silenció la avalancha de pensamientos. 'Lincoln' no era un cobarde. No tenía que probárselo a nadie más que a sí mismo.

Y lo haría. Tomó su coraje y movió su mano sobre la de ella. Sus palmas estaban tocándose ya. Esto era todo.

El momento de la verdad.

El tiempo pareció ralentizarse hasta arrastrarse, mientras la mano de ella se amoldaba torpemente con la suya encima. ¿Qué fue eso? Ya no podía moverlo ahora, ¡eso sería demasiado incómodo! Ella tenía que reaccionar.

Finalmente, afortunadamente, sintió como se movía su mano.

Aceptación o rechazo, cualquier cosa era mejor que el limbo en el que 'Lincoln' estaba. Mientras tanto, los dedos de ella encontraron los espacios entre los suyos, y ella los entrelazó. Ella dejó de mirar por la ventana, y le sonrió. Notó algo en su sonrisa.

"¿Ah... ella... se sonrojó?", pensó.

La vista no le engañaba: un poquito de rubor aparecía a través de las pecas, hasta difuminarse en el rostro. Lincoln estaba seguro de que él estaba igual de rojo, pero no le importaba. Ella le dio a su mano un pequeño apretón antes de volver a mirar por la ventana.

Él también miró por la ventana. 'Lincoln' no sabía dónde estaba esta playa a la que iban, pero no le importaba.

El día ha sido fantástico hasta ahora.

Con la música del teléfono en modo aleatorio, ambos escucharon una multitud de géneros mientras salían de Los Ángeles. De vez en cuando, 'Lincoln' miraba sus manos y sonreía. ¿Cómo puede él ser tan afortunado?

Volvió a mirar por la ventana, las colinas de Hollywood subían a su alrededor. Pensó en toda la gente que venía a esta ciudad, algunos incluso cuando eran más jóvenes que él. Todos querían hacer algo grande, como él y su mamá. Y a diferencia de tantos otros, él y la familia de 'Lynn' podían darse un descanso, y pensar en cosas más simples.

¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que un simple chico del este del país, se pusiera en posición de tener una relación con una estrella de cine?

Eran pocas, pero existían. Bueno, él estaba ahí.

Sintió el pulgar de 'Lynn' rozando suavemente el dorso de su mano. Sonrió, mirándola de reojo. Ella todavía estaba mirando por la ventana.

'Lincoln' decidió relajarse. Lejos del equipo de la serie, lejos de tener que memorizar líneas, lejos de la agria señora del maquillaje, todo lo que había eran ellos dos. Él notó que ella comenzaba a dormirse, su cabeza amenazando con caer de su mano sosteniéndola.

Lincoln tuvo una idea. Se sacó el auricular de la oreja. "¿Cansada?", preguntó.

Ella se volvió hacia él, frotándose los ojos con una sonrisa. "Sí, más o menos"

Él sabía por qué. Ambos no habían dormido mucho que digamos. Sin palabras, puso su plan en acción.

Soltó su mano, se acomodó en una esquina e hizo un gesto para que ella se acomode. Ella lo hizo, mientras él la envolvía con un brazo.

'Lynn' apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él y cerró los ojos mientras la mano de 'Lincoln caía hacia su cintura. Encontró su mano y la puso en su sitio. En la cintura de ella.

'Lincoln' volvió a colocarse el auricular con la mano libre, y los párpados se le pusieron pesados. Ambos apoyaron la cabeza en la del otro, y se durmieron en cuestión de minutos.

La parada del coche despertó a 'Lincoln' mientras abría sus ojos. El auto estaba estacionado en un pequeño estacionamiento a lo largo de la carretera de la Costa del Pacífico. Era el único coche en un pequeño aparcamiento. Debajo de ellos, un grupo de escalones de madera yacía un tramo casi abandonado de playa prístina. 'Lynn' seguía durmiendo, con la cabeza levantándose y cayendo suavemente con cada respiración que tomaba.

Ella nunca le soltó la mano, ni siquiera mientras dormía. Él la despertó con un empujón, para luego darle a su mano un suave apretón para tranquilizarla. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe mientras bostezaba.

"Creo que ya llegamos", él susurró.

'Lynn' se sentó justo cuando 'Lucy' se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad, y se giraba en su asiento: "¿Listo para ayudarme a construir castillos de arena, 'Lincoln'?".

Claramente alguien durmió lo suficiente anoche.

'Lincoln' sonrió. Él supuso, en cierto modo, que a 'Lucy' le gustaba mucho la idea de tener un hermano mayor, y no importaba si éste era fingido. Ella lo llevó tan lejos como para llamarlo 'Lincoln', sabiendo muy bien su verdadero nombre.

"Sí, supongo que sí." Él se volvió hacia 'Lynn', que acababa de girar los ojos mientras guardaba los auriculares en su bolso de playa. "¿Qué dices, 'Lynn'?"

Ella lo miró fijamente.

'Lincoln' mantuvo su simple sonrisa. La pregunta era, ¿quién la rompería primero?

La expresión de 'Lynn' se rompió al suspirar y sonreír. "Sí, supongo..."

"¡Si! Traeré mis cosas", dijo la menor. 'Lucy' abrió la puerta, cuando su padre sacó a 'Lily' de su asiento en el otro lado del coche. Una vez que 'Lucy' salió del auto, la mirada de 'Lynn' regresó.

"Castillos de arena, ¿eh?"

"Lincoln" se rió, en parte por la vergüenza. "Sí, castillos de arena."

Se bajaron del coche, cada uno de ellos tomando todo lo que podían para bajar los escalones hasta la playa.

Sus padres llevaban la mini-nevera, mientras que 'Lincoln', 'Lynn' y 'Lucy' llevaban el paraguas, las bolsas y las mantas. El tiempo era perfecto. Nubes blancas e hinchadas se juntaron justo en el horizonte, añadiendo un contraste brillante al cielo azul. 'Lincoln' siguió a 'Lynn' y a sus padres por las escaleras.

Tuvo que admitir que, aunque no era tan buena para la gente que miraba de lejos, una playa desierta ofrecía un tipo de experiencia diferente. Encontraron un buen lugar y el padre de 'Lynn' dejó la nevera.

"¡Vaya, esa cosa es pesada!", dijo.

"¡Hora de aligerarla!" Metió la mano en la nevera y sacó una cerveza."¿Cerveza,'Lincoln'?" El padre de 'Lynn' sonrió.

"Qu... ¿Qué?", tartamudeó el chico.

La madre de 'Lynn' regañó a su marido de inmediato.

"¿Qué? ¡Sólo estaba bromeando!"

"Jaja, buena esa", terminó de contestar 'Lincoln'.

Ellos ayudaron a poner la manta y el paraguas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la madre y el padre de 'Lynn' veían a 'Lily', mientras 'Lucy' escarbaba en la bolsa de playa. Mientras 'Lucy' buscaba sus suministros de castillos de arena, 'Lincoln' se quitó la camisa. Él no estaba especialmente ejercitado, pero tampoco era muy delgado. Tenía los abdominales apenas perceptibles, típicos de cualquier chico de su edad, con sólo un poco de pectorales para mostrar desde el tiempo que pasó jugando al baloncesto con sus amigos antes de convertirse en 'Lincoln Loud'.

Una vez que se quitó la camisa, buscó un lugar para ponerla antes de ver a 'Lynn' haciendo lo mismo.

Ella tenía ambas manos en la parte inferior de la camisa mientras la levantaba. Lincoln había visto muchas películas en las que la revelación del principal interés amoroso se producía en cámara lenta. Siempre pensó que era sólo un tonto cliché de película, hasta ahora. Lo que estaba presenciando parecía estar sucediendo a un cuarto de velocidad. Comenzó a levantarse la camisa, exponiendo su estómago al sol de California. 'Lincoln' no tenía palabras para describir cómo lo hacía sentir 'Lynn' con los brazos sobre la cabeza en bikini. El estaba hipnotizado cuando ella se quitó la camisa completamente, su cabello cayendo en una ola de su camisa y detrás de sus hombros.

Ella tiró su camisa en la manta. De alguna manera, para alguien tan joven como 'Lincoln', una chica en bikini en la playa era mucho más atractiva que una chica parada fuera de su remolque en un lote de estudio. 'Lynn' cavó en su bolsa de playa antes de venir con una corbata de pelo. Se ató el pelo en una cola de caballo, y ahí estaba la 'Lynn' que 'Lincoln' conoció en el set. Le pareció extraño que un cambio rápido de peinado pudiera tener un efecto tan dramático en una chica.

"¿Lista?", preguntó 'Lucy', con el pelo suelto que solía cubrir sus ojos, sostenido por otras pinzas de pelo que también hacían juego con su traje de baño. Ella corría hacia 'Lincoln', ambas manos extendidas con un cubo y una pala en cada una. Él todavía estaba aturdido mientras 'Lucy' corría hacia él, emocionado de poder finalmente pasar tiempo con su seudo-hermano mayor. La manta de la playa se enredó debajo de los pies de Lucy mientras ella tropezaba justo delante de él.

'Lynn' se sorprendió. El aire salió de sus pulmones cuando él lo sintió. Cuando 'Lucy' tropezó, el cubo de plástico le llegó justo en la ingle.

'Lincoln' se quedó boquiabierto, teniendo solo un segundo o dos para darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, antes de que el dolor se estrellara sobre él como un maremoto.

Cayó de rodillas mientras 'Lynn' corría hacia él. Ella gritó el nombre de su hermana enojada cuando 'Lincoln' cayó a su lado, ambas manos cubriendo su entrepierna.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa?" 'Lynn' gritó mientras se arrodillaba junto a él, junto con su madre y su padre.

"¡Chicas, denle espacio!", insistió el padre de 'Lynn'.

Lincoln se sintió enfermo. Rezó para que esto pasara pronto, pero el dolor parecía persistente. Después de lo que le parecieron horas, abrió los ojos. 'Lynn' se arrodilló sobre él, la preocupación se notaba en su cara, lo mismo con sus padres.

'Lucy' estaba al borde de las lágrimas, y su barbilla temblando al empezar a respirar de nuevo.

"¿Estás bien, hijo?" preguntó el padre de 'Lynn'.

El dolor disminuía lo suficiente como para que él pudiera sentarse. "Creo que sí..."

Solo se había sentado un momento, cuando 'Lucy' le abrazó el cuello y se disculpó con lágrimas en los ojos: "Losientonuncaquisegol-"

"Shhh..."'Lincoln' la calla, abrazando su espalda. "Está bien, no fue tu culpa", le aseguró.

La sacó del abrazo y a la distancia de los brazos.

"¿Seguro que estás bien?" preguntó de nuevo el padre de 'Lynn'.

Lincoln asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Todavía construirás un castillo de arena conmigo?", preguntó 'Lucy' con un poco de esperanza, después de secarse las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Él miró a 'Lynn'. Ella todavía parecía enfadada con su hermana, pero él ya dijo que lo haría, a pesar de la herida.

"Claro."

La sonrisa de 'Lucy' regresó instantáneamente.

"No antes de que te pongas protector solar." anunció el padre de 'Lynn'. "Eso va para todos."

La madre de 'Lynn' ya había aplicado protector solar extra fuerte a 'Lily', y no quedaba bastante para los demás. El papá de 'Lynn' buscó en la bolsa, sin poder encontrar nada. "Vaya, pensé que puse más aquí", dijo él, rascándose la cabeza.

"Hay más en el coche, querido", dijo la madre de 'Lynn' mientras le ponía un sombrerito a 'Lily'.

"Yo lo traeré", gruñó el padre de Lynn, yendo hacia las escaleras de caracol.

"Ustedes esperen aquí a que él vuelva con la crema" dijo la madre de 'Lynn', llevando a 'Lily' a la orilla del agua para dejarla chapotear.

"¡Voy a ir a buscar un poco de arena buena!", dijo 'Lucy', tomando sus juguetes para los castillos y dirigiéndose hacia la arena húmeda de la costa.

"Hmm..." 'Lynn' estaba escarbando en su bolsa de playa. "¡Ajá! Sabía que tenía un poco" dijo ella, sosteniendo un tubo de bloqueador solar. Ella intentó gritar a su padre, pero él ya estaba lejos.

'Lincoln' se dio cuenta de repente: además del tubo de protector solar, los dos se habían quedado solos.


	7. El paseo por la playa (Parte 2)

Él tragó nerviosamente cuando 'Lynn' abrió la tapa. 'Lincoln' le extendió la mano mientras ella le frotaba un poco la palma. "Aunque creo que un bronceado te haría bien", dijo 'Lynn' con una sonrisa.

Él sonrió, sonrojándose un poco mientras él se pasaba el bloqueador solar por todas las partes del cuerpo que él podía alcanzar. Una vez que terminó, se dio cuenta de que 'Lynn' le estaba esperando. "Date la vuelta, yo te cubro la espalda". 'Lincoln' se dio la vuelta para mirar al mar mientras 'Lynn' se ponía protector solar en las manos.

"Bien, 'Linc': ¿quieres mi nombre en cursiva o en letra de molde?"

Él miró por encima de su hombro y sonrió: "Sólo si yo también te lo hago". Después de que la frase salió de sus labios, se dio cuenta de lo tonto que sonó.

'Lynn' lo miró fijamente, levantando una ceja. Por un breve y aterrador segundo, él pensó que ella lo avergonzaría. Por suerte, se echó a reír.

"¡Ya quisieras!"

Un escalofrío bajó por su espina dorsal mientras el frío protector solar en sus manos frotaba sus omóplatos. 'Lincoln' flexionó los músculos de su espalda inconscientemente mientras ella se los frotaba.

Ella se acercó a la parte baja de su espalda y terminó lo que estaba en sus manos, antes de tomar por sorpresa a su amigo poniendo un dedo entre su espalda y la cinta de su traje de baño.

Él se congeló. Ella lo tiró hacia atrás, lo mantuvo abierto por un segundo, y luego soltó violentamente el traje de baño mientras él estaba petrificado del susto.

"Lindo trasero", dijo ella mientras él se daba la vuelta, tan rojo como la toalla de playa en la que estaban parados. 'Lynn' se giró con una sonrisa, sosteniendo el protector solar sobre su hombro.

"Bien, ahora ponme un poco".

Lincoln se quedó sin aliento. Ella estaba tan perfectamente bronceada como lo estaba el día anterior. Dudaba de que ella necesitara protector solar, pero se lo puso en la mano a pesar de todo. 'Lincoln' la sintió tensa bajo sus manos mientras se la frotaba.

"¡Cielos, qué frío!" se quejó 'Lynn'.

"Tampoco me advirtieron a mí", contestó 'Lincoln'. Él notó su sonrisa mientras ella miraba por encima de su hombro.

"Espera..."

'Lynn' desenganchó la parte de atrás de su blusa, manteniendo una mano en su pecho.

"Vale, continúa."

'Lincoln' terminó de cubrir sus omóplatos con la crema, antes de pasar a la parte baja de su espalda. Ella volvió a abrocharse la blusa y esperó mientras sus manos bajaban. Entonces a él se le ocurrió una idea.

Venganza.

Él terminó con la parte baja de su espalda, antes de deslizar un dedo entre la piel y la cinta del traje de baño de su compañera. Lo estiró.

'Lincoln' esperó un poco antes de soltarlo. La banda dejó escapar un pequeño sonido de látigo, mientras ella arqueaba la espalda y estiraba los pies. 'Lincoln' oyó su jadeo. Ella se dio la vuelta con la boca abierta en shock: ahora era su turno de ruborizarse.

De la manera más suave que pudo, él le dijo: "Bonito trasero."

'Lynn' lo miró fijamente, sin creerle. Quizás ella no pensó que él sí se atrevería a vengarse. Él puso su mejor sonrisa y la miró a los ojos. Lo justo era justo, después de todo. El shock que ella tenía, se transformó en una astuta sonrisa.

Ella dio un paso hacia él. "Pagarás por eso", susurró.

"¡¿Van a venir o qué?!" gritó 'Lucy' desde la playa.

"Supongo que tendré que esperar", contestó Lincoln.

'Lynn' sonrió y le picó el pecho con un dedo. "Supongo que sí". Ella le pasó el dedo por el pecho, mientras caminaba hacia 'Lucy'.

'Lincoln' la siguió.

'Lucy' ya tenía los cubos llenos de arena, listos para construir cuando llegaron allí. Con la ayuda de la pareja, 'Lucy' tenía un castillo de arena del que enorgullecerse en cuestión de minutos, decorado con algas y conchas marinas.

"¡Ahora haremos lo divertido!", dijo 'Lucy' alegremente.

"¿Qué hay que hacer?" preguntó 'Lincoln'.

"¡Destruirlos a patadas!" 'Lucy' exclamó, levantando un pie.

Su padre la detuvo gritando su nombre. "¡Ven a ponerte protector solar antes de que te quemes, señorita!"

'Lucy' bajó el pie con tristeza.

"No aplasten nada hasta que regrese, ¿bien?", dijo ella, corriendo de vuelta a la playa.

Ambos la siguieron, hasta que llegaron a la bolsa de 'Lynn'.

Ella sacó una pelota de fútbol. "Tengo una escena la semana que viene donde juego al fútbol. ¿Quieres ayudarme a practicar?", preguntó.

"Claro", contestó él, mientras caminaban hacia un lugar más plano en la playa.

"Necesito que parezca que realmente juego al fútbol", dijo, dejando el balón en el suelo y apoyando el pie sobre él.

'Lincoln' había jugado un poco de fútbol en la liga juvenil de su vieja escuela.

"Creo que puedo ayudar", dijo él. "¿Qué tienes que hacer en la escena?"

"No parecer tener epilepsia", contestó ella, rodando la pelota hasta la parte superior del pie y levantándola del suelo.

"Bueno, no soy médico ni nada...", bromeó él.

"Tengo que quitar el balón a otro jugador y marcar un gol, y tengo que decir algunas líneas mientras lo reboto en mis rodillas y pies."

Le pasó la pelota a 'Lincoln'. Él la hizo rebotar sobre su pie, y luego sobre su rodilla. "¿Por qué necesitas anotar el gol? ¿Acaso los de Producción no pueden editar la escena para que parezca que lo hiciste?"

'Lynn' puso sus manos en sus caderas. "A algunos de nosotros nos gusta hacer lo que pide el guión", respondió con una sonrisa burlona. 'Lincoln' se rió para sí mismo.

"Está bien, entonces, supongo que deberíamos empezar."

'Lincoln' le enseñó lo básico de llevar la pelota a través del campo, llevarlo contigo hasta que quieras pasarlo, y el arte de atajar la pelota: "Bien, entonces cuando quieras atajarlo, quieres adivinar dónde va a intentar ir con la pelota y bloquearlo"

Ella trató de atajar el balón, pero él fue más rápido. 'Mira mi cadera con cuidado, eso te dirá a dónde estoy tratando de ir", dijo él. 'Lynn' estudió sus caderas y finalmente se puso delante de la pelota, logrando quitársela a 'Lincoln'.

"¡Ahí lo tienes!", dijo mientras ella lo pateaba a unos metros de él. "¿Sólo necesitas eso?"

'Lynn' se limpió el sudor de la frente. "En realidad se supone que debo perseguir al tipo y quitarle la pelota."

Lincoln se frotó la barbilla. "Oh... bueno, entonces será mejor que empieces a correr."

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, 'Lincoln' le quitó la pelota y se fue al otro extremo. Dio la vuelta a la cabeza.

'Lynn' estaba persiguiéndolo.

Él pudo haber confundido la escena actual con una escena del show, cuando su cola de caballo rebotó detrás de ella, junto a una mirada de determinación inquebrantable en su cara. Parece que había más de su carácter en ella de lo que él pensaba.

Ella lo estaba alcanzando. Pronto, ella estaba a su lado, luchando con él por el balón mientras él comenzaba a disminuir la velocidad cerca de la orilla del agua. "Hey", ella le llamó la atención.

"¿Recuerdas que te dije que te haría pagar?"

'Lincoln' la miró con curiosidad. Una traviesa sonrisa cruzó sus labios mientras ella plantaba su pierna frente a la de él. Su tobillo atrapó la parte de atrás de la pantorrilla de ella, mientras él tropezaba hacia adelante. Se giró mientras caía a la arena, pero decidido a no tragar arena solo, 'Lincoln' pudo alcanzar un brazo, y lo jaló hacia su cintura.

Ella cayó hacia adelante con él, riéndose mientras caía. 'Lincoln' salpicó su espalda en el agua poco profunda, arrastrando a 'Lynn' con él.

'Lynn' yacía encima de él, con el brazo todavía alrededor de su cintura. Ella se las había arreglado para agarrarse con una mano a un lado de su cabeza, y un codo en el otro, casi de nariz a nariz. El corazón de 'Lincoln' comenzó a latir en su pecho, como si tratara de escapar de él.

Ambos estaban frente a frente. La sonrisa de 'Lynn' había cambiado, pero sólo ligeramente. No fue la sonrisa traviesa de antes. Ahora, era más bien una sonrisa nerviosa traicionada por sus ojos a medio cerrar. Lo único que mantenía a 'Lincoln' algo distraído en la realidad era la marea, menguando y fluyendo alrededor de ambos.

"Mi revancha", susurró ella, antes de cerrar la distancia.

'Lincoln' cerró los ojos mientras sus labios se tocaban. Puso su otro brazo sobre sus hombros para atraerla.

Pronto los pechos de ambos se tocaron. Él podía saborear el brillo de labios de cereza que la había visto ponerse muchas veces en el set. Pero 'Lincoln' notó algo diferente esta vez. Sus labios lentamente comenzaron a separarse. La igualó cuando sus lenguas se encontraron por primera vez.

'Lincoln' estaba completamente despierto. La tela del bikini de 'Lynn' rozó contra su pecho mientras ella se acomodaba sobre él. Ambos eran descuidados, ambos no estaban seguros al cien por cien de cómo se suponía que esto iba a funcionar, pero a ninguno le importaba.

En esta playa, ellos no eran estrellas de cine y televisión.

No importaban sus cuentas bancarias.

No importaban sus ropas de diseñador.

Eran sólo dos niños tratando de lograr algo grande en Los Ángeles.

Hasta ahora, pensó 'Lincoln', les iba muy bien.

'Lincoln' la abrazó. Los dos estaban sin aliento gracias a la carrera por la playa. Finalmente, 'Lynn' rompió el beso. Él podía sentir sus propias respiraciones pesadas mientras ella trataba de recomponerse.

'Lincoln' abrió lentamente sus ojos. 'Lynn' estaba completamente enrojecida.

El montón de pecas en sus mejillas se manchó de carmesí mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par. Podía sentir su pecho subiendo y bajando en sincronía con el suyo.

'Lincoln' liberó un brazo de alrededor de su cintura y lo llevó al rostro de 'Lynn'. Le quitó el flequillo de la cara y detrás de la oreja. Ella no pudo evitar reírse. 'Lynn' se inclinó hacia él mientras ponía su frente frente a la de él y sus narices se tocaban. Por un momento, estuvieron tan cerca uno del otro que no pudieron evitar compartir el aire entre ellos. 'Lincoln' sintió su mano tocar su brazo libre, antes de que ella encontrara la palma de su mano con la suya.

Sabía lo que ella buscaba. 'Lincoln' abrió los dedos y ella encontró los espacios entre ellos. 'Lynn' apretó su mano y empujó su brazo sobre su cabeza, acomodándolo en la arena. 'Lincoln' sonrió mientras ella se preparaba para el segundo round. Ella era ciertamente fuerte cuando quería serlo. Justo antes de que sus labios se tocaran de nuevo, 'Lincoln' vio a alguien caminando por la playa.

¡'Lucy'!

"¡Tu hermana esta ahí!", dijo él, sin aliento.

'Lynn' dio vuelta la cabeza bruscamente, golpeando a 'Lincoln' en la cara con su cola de caballo. Afortunadamente, ella parecía no haberlos visto aún. 'Lynn' se levantó rodando y se puso de pie, quitándose la arena de sus brazos y piernas. 'Lincoln' también se levantó, cuando notó un problema.

Un problema serio.

'Lucy' ya los había visto a los dos y se dirigía hacia ellos.


	8. El paseo por la playa (Parte 3)

Él miró hacia su tienda, luego a 'Lynn' y a 'Lucy', que se acercaba rápidamente. 'Lincoln' miró desesperadamente hacia el océano. Ahí fue cuando vio la pelota de fútbol, perdiéndose en las olas.

 _"¡Oh, gracias a Dios!"_ , pensó, metiéndose en el agua.

"¡La pelota está flotando, yo la busco!", dijo apresuradamente. Las frías aguas le ayudaron a tranquilizarse mientras nadaba hacia el balón. Luego de poder recuperarlo regresó a la orilla, donde 'Lynn' y 'Lucy' lo esperaron. Lanzó la pelota lo mejor que pudo, estando casi todo su cuerpo sumergido.

Llegó, justo al lado de la costa.

'Lynn' sacó la pelota del agua, mientras él nadaba de vuelta a la orilla.

"¿Adónde se fueron? Llevo esperando un montón para aplastar el castillo de arena", se quejó 'Lucy'.

"Me estaba ayudando con una escena", contestó 'Lynn', sosteniendo el balón bajo su brazo.

"Bueno, supongo que terminaron, ahora ¡vamos!"

'Lucy' agarró las manos de ambos, y casi los lanza de vuelta al lugar donde estaba su castillo de arena, esperando ser aplastado.

'Lincoln' y 'Lucy' destruyeron el primer castillo, mientras 'Lynn' fue a guardar la pelota de fútbol.

"¡Sí! Eso fue increíble", gritó 'Lucy' feliz.

"¡Construyamos uno más grande! ¡Y lo aplastaremos!"

'Lincoln' no pudo evitar sonreír mientras él agarraba una pala y un cubo y se ponía a trabajar. Al poco tiempo, otro gran castillo de arena estaba ante ellos.

"¿Listo? ¡Vamos!", dijo 'Lucy', dando un pisotón volador a una de las torres exteriores, y 'Lincoln' se unió a ella para pisotear el indefenso fuerte de arena. En cuanto terminaron, 'Lynn' regresó.

"¡Te perdiste la diversión!" 'Lucy' le dijo a 'Lynn'. "¿Quieres que construyamos uno para que puedas romperlo?", preguntó.

'Lynn' le sonrió. "No, estaré bien." Se volvió hacia 'Lincoln'. "¿Alguna vez hiciste _bodysurf_?"

Para 'Lincoln', era la primera vez que oía hablar de él.

"No..."

La sonrisa astuta de Lynn regresó. "¿Quieres?", preguntó, señalando un lugar donde las olas estaban más fuertes, más lejos de la costa.

"¡Yo también quiero ir!", imploró 'Lucy'. Ella no podía ir, y 'Lincoln' sabía por qué: no sabía nadar.

"Sabes que no puedes ir tan lejos", dijo 'Lynn' con naturalidad.

"¡Sí puedo! ¡Apuesto a que podría levantarme!"

"¿Y si una ola viniera y te derribara? ¿Y si te golpeas o te sumerges?", contestó 'Lynn'.

La derrota en la cara de 'Lucy' fue demasiado para ella. "Mira, cuando terminemos, te enterraremos en la arena y te haremos una sirena", sugirió 'Lynn', tratando de animarla.

"¡Eh, sí! Eso sería divertido, ¿verdad?", añadió 'Lincoln'. Ninguno de los dos pareció haber mejorado el estado de ánimo de la menor, cuando ella comenzó a caminar hacia sus padres.

'Lincoln' se sintió terrible, y 'Lynn' también, al verlo así.

"Solo dale tiempo", dijo ella, volviendo al océano."Lo olvidará una vez que sea una sirena", insistió. "¡El último en llegar al agua cambiará a 'Lily'!";

Sin avisar, 'Lynn' empezó a correr hacia el agua. 'Lincoln' se quedó en la estacada mientras luchaba por atraparla, y los dos se zambulleron bajo las olas estrepitosas.

"Bien... ¿cómo se hace esto?", preguntó 'Lincoln'.

"Bah", 'Lynn' resopló. "¿Llevas mucho tiempo en California?

Se dirigió un poco hacia la orilla. "Mira." Dijo, flotando sobre su estómago y mirando detrás de ella: "Solo espera así, y cuando veas venir una ola de buen tamaño, ¡debes nadar!"

Una ola grande apareció y la levantó, mientras él la veía irse. La ola pareció empujarla mientras dejaba de nadar, lanzándose hacia adelante mientras la ola la llevaba a la orilla.

"Parece bastante fácil", pensó, nadando hacia donde ella estaba esperando. Otro gran oleaje llegó a medida que comenzaba a nadar tan rápido como podía. Sintió como la ola lo succionaba, y luego lo empujaba hacia adelante. 'Lincoln' se olvidó de enderezar su cuerpo, la ola lo empujó dentro del agua y lo arrojó de cara contra la orilla, donde encuentra los pies de 'Lynn'.

"Guau, tienes talento natural", dijo simplemente, riendo.

'Lincoln' se levantó de la arena y se quitó las algas de su pelo.

"Lo conseguirás, solo hay que practicar", dijo 'Lynn', volviendo al agua.

'Lincoln' la siguió, y juntos jugaron en las olas.

Por fin estaba empezando a aprender, cuando 'Lynn' vio a su padre de pie en la orilla. Les hizo señas para que volvieran. Una vez de vuelta en la orilla, el padre de 'Lynn' le dio a 'Lincoln' su toalla. Mientras se secaba, notó que el padre de 'Lynn' le había puesto la toalla alrededor de sus hombros, y se la estaba llevando. 'Lincoln' los siguió mientras él continuaba secándose.

Llegando con los demás, 'Lincoln' recogió su camisa y se la volvió a poner.

'Lynn' se cambió de ropa, y ambos empezaron a recoger los juguetes de la playa antes de que el padre de 'Lynn' detuviera a 'Lincoln'.

"¿Podrías ayudarme con la nevera?"

"Oh, claro".

'Lincoln' agarró un extremo mientras se dirigían hacia los escalones y volvían al auto. Él puso la nevera al lado del coche, mientras el padre de 'Lynn' admiraba la vista.

"Tenemos suerte, ¿eh?", preguntó.

"Sí, es una playa muy bonita", contestó Lincoln.

"¡No, la playa no! ¡Nuestras vidas! Ser parte del mundo del espectáculo, ¡alcanzar el éxito con el que la mayoría de la gente solo puede soñar!"

'Lincoln' se acomodó en la barandilla. "Sí, somos bastante afortunados."

"¿Sabes qué es aún más loco?"

'Lincoln' levantó una ceja. "¿Qué?"

"El cómo una foto con la persona incorrecta, o hacer algo malo, o hacer enojar a la persona equivocada puede quitarnos todo", el chasqueó los dedos. "Así de fácil."

'Lincoln' entrecerró los ojos. "Sí, eso es muy loco..."

El padre de 'Lynn' se volvió de la barandilla y le sonrió.

"Vamos a cargar esta nevera en el coche."

 _'Raro...'_ pensó Lincoln, mientras le ayudaba a acomodar la nevera en el auto. Las niñas se encontraron con ellos en la parte superior de las escaleras una vez que recogieron el equipo de playa. Mientras 'Lincoln' esperaba que 'Lynn' vaya con él a la fila de atrás del auto, su padre habló.

"Oye, tu hermana ya se sentó ahí al venir acá, ahora te toca a ti", le sugirió a Lucy. Ella le sonrió, aparentemente de mejor humor que cuando él la dejó.

"Bien". 'Lucy' se subió a la parte de atrás para sentarse junto a 'Lincoln'. Pudo ver a 'Lynn' lanzando dagas invisibles a la espalda de su padre antes de entrar en la fila del medio. Después de que le abrocharon el cinturón de seguridad a 'Lily', los padres de 'Lynn' encendieron el auto y regresaron a Los Ángeles. De vez en cuando 'Lincoln' atrapaba al papá de 'Lynn' mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor, solo para mirar hacia otro lado cuando hacían contacto visual. 'Lincoln' no le prestó atención y observó cómo el paisaje cambiaba lentamente de rural a urbano con una banda sonora de _radio Disney_ antes de darse cuenta de que 'Lucy', normalmente habladora, se estaba comportando más como su personaje, a pesar de que no estaban en el set.

La miró a ella. Todavía estaba tan deprimida como cuando 'Lynn' le dijo que no podría nadar con ellos.

"Lamento no haberte hecho sirena, pero siempre hay una próxima vez", dijo 'Lincoln', tratando de animarla. "No hay razón para dejar que eso te arruine el día".

'Lucy' suspiró. Se parecía más a su personaje de Lucy por alguna razón. "No es eso..." murmuró.

"¿Qué es eso? Puedes decírmelo."

Ella le miró a los ojos, una pizca de miedo brillaba tras ellos.

"Creo que hice algo malo", susurró.

Su curiosidad se despertó. "¿Qué?" preguntó, inclinándose para oírla.

"¿Te gusta más mi hermana que yo?

'Lincoln' se estiró, en estado de shock.

"Bueno, ambas son mis amigas…"

"Pero prefieres pasar tiempo con ella que conmigo..." suspiró 'Lucy'. Para ese momento, 'Lincoln' ya estaba confundido.

"¿De qué se trata todo esto?"

"Los vi anoche en el sofá, y no quise decirle a mis papás, solo pensé que no querrías ser ya mi amigo porque te gustaba mi hermana y..."

'Lincoln' dejó de escuchar en _'mis papás'_.

* * *

Miró al espejo retrovisor a tiempo para captar al papá de 'Lynn' mirándolo de nuevo, y el corazón de 'Lincoln' comenzó a latir fuerte, al darse cuenta. 'Lucy' no sólo lo había visto en el sofá con su hermana, es más, ¡ahora su padre lo sabía!

La incomodidad del viaje aumentó. La voz de 'Lucy' arrastró a Lincoln de nuevo al planeta Tierra.

"...por favor, ¡no me odies!"

Él la miró. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Parecía que estaba en verdad asustada de que 'Lincoln' llegara a odiarla.

Él no la odiaba, sin embargo, una vez que 'Lynn' se entere de lo que había hecho, bueno... no podía asegurar nada.

"No te odio, Lucy", le aseguró con un susurro. "¿Seguimos siendo amigos?", le preguntó ella, esperanzada, mirándolo.

"Sí", contestó él, aún en shock. "Seguimos siendo amigos."

Ella lo abrazó por la cintura, apretándolo tan fuerte como pudo. Apenas recibió una palmadita en la espalda a cambio. La madre de 'Lynn' lo sacó de su aturdimiento. "Tu mamá está en casa", le dijo a 'Lincoln' desde el frente. Ella no parecía estar actuando de forma diferente hacia él.

Tal vez 'Lucy' sólo se lo contó a su padre.

"Te dejaremos en tu remolque", dijo el padre de 'Lynn', aún mirando a 'Lincoln' por el espejo. Definitivamente no era la misma persona que hace unas horas le ofreció en broma una cerveza en la playa. El padre de 'Lynn' siempre fue amigable, al menos con él.

Pero algo cambió. 'Lincoln' podría sentirlo.

"Bueno..., está bien", contestó nerviosamente 'Lincoln'. Antes de darse cuenta, ya habían ingresado al lote.

'Lynn' se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, y se inclinó sobre el respaldo del asiento: "Ven más tarde si quieres ensayar unas líneas para la siguiente toma", dijo sonriendo.

A él le encantaba su sonrisa. Todo, luego de una sonrisa de 'Lynn', era hermoso. "Claro", dijo él, abrazando a 'Lucy', luego a 'Lynn', y saliendo del coche. Él se dirigió a su remolque mientras el coche retrocedía hacia el de sus dueños.

Suspiró, subiendo los escalones. _'¿Qué hago ahora?'_

'Lincoln' abrió la puerta de su remolque y entró.


	9. Capítulo 9

La cortina frontal había sido cerrada. Su madre había llegado a casa y se había ido directamente a dormir. Decidió volver a su habitación.

Se quitó la camisa y se miró al espejo. Se había quemado un poco, incluso con el protector solar. Pasar de _piel blanca de fantasma_ al bronceado no fue un proceso fácil. Solo para divertirse un poco, quiso flexionar un brazo en el espejo. No tenía mucho músculo, sólo el suficiente para un chico de su edad.

'Lincoln' se consideraba afortunado. Tenía contornos en los abdominales que no tenía que trabajar para mantener, además de un metabolismo activo que _quemaba_ rápidamente todo lo que comía. Un pensamiento arrogante cruzó su mente.

"No es de extrañar que le guste a 'Lynn'", dijo, posando en el espejo. La confianza que vino con ese pensamiento se evaporó cuando recordó la revelación durante el viaje en coche desde la playa. Claro, el padre de 'Lynn' no dijo nada tan contundente como "aléjate de mi hija". Pero la intención que dejó a entender era clara.

Su pecho se desinfló, y sus hombros cayeron.

'Lincoln' quería ducharse, pero el peso de su corazón lo acostó en su cama. Miró fijamente al techo durante un minuto antes de alcanzar su teléfono. Puso algo de música en orden aleatorio y esperaba que sonara algo que lo tranquilice.

La canción empezó.

"No está mal", pensó. Los dioses del _botón de aleatorio_ parecían reconocer por lo que estaba pasando. Fue bastante afortunado. Cuanto más pensaba en lo que había pasado cuando él y 'Lynn' salieron de la playa, más se enfadaba. Un fuego se elevó en su corazón.

¿Quién demonios era su padre para decirle con quién debería estar?

Sintió su puño apretando inconscientemente. La ira se acumuló hasta cierto punto antes de que dejara escapar un fuerte aliento, desanimándose un poco. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Pelear con su padre?

Eso podría terminar mal. Decidió tratar de quitarse ese pensamiento de la cabeza. Además, conocía a 'Lynn'. Si su padre le prohibiera hacer algo o ver a alguien, ella lo querría más. Pensó en la noche anterior. Esa sensación que tuvo cuando ambos estaban tan cerca.

Simple felicidad.

Solo había sentido eso por primera vez no hace ni 24 horas, y ya estaba sufriendo las molestias de la falta del sentimiento. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a sentir fatiga. Sus párpados se volvieron más pesados a medida que la música se desvanecía.

'Lincoln' se despertó unas horas más tarde. El sol dejaba escapar sus pocos rayos, faltando poco para que anochezca. 'Lincoln' se sintió muy incómodo al darse cuenta de que seguía con bloqueador solar en el cuerpo. Después de una ducha rápida y un cambio, fue a la sala de estar.

Recordó la cita con su novia. Él no tenía que hacer mucho ruido para salir, su madre seguía durmiendo. 'No me sorprende', pensó, poniéndose su chaqueta favorita, enrollando el guión del siguiente episodio y poniéndolo en el bolsillo. Un rayo de miedo golpeó su corazón al salir de su remolque. ¿Y si el padre de 'Lynn' lo estaba esperando?

Sacudió los pensamientos de su mente. Aunque él esté esperándolo, seguía teniendo un trabajo que hacer con 'Lynn'. Y estudiar las líneas del guión formaban parte de su trabajo. Agarró su teléfono y le envió un mensaje de texto. "Oye, iré a tu remolque a practicar unas líneas".

Salió del remolque, en pleno resplandor naranja del crepúsculo de Los Ángeles hacia el remolque de 'Lynn'. Una vez que llegó, miró nerviosamente al remolque de los padres de 'Lynn', como si estuvieran a punto de salir antorchas y horcas en cualquier momento. Respiró hondo y subió los escalones hasta su remolque.

'Lincoln' tocó.

Él esperó junto a la puerta, esperando oír los pasos de 'Lynn' que se dirigían hacia él, desde el otro lado.

Nada.

Miró a las ventanas. Todas las persianas estaban cerradas en los remolques de ella y de sus padres. Revisó su teléfono. Sin respuesta. Él la llamó. Tal vez había salido a comer algo con su familia.

Directo al buzón de voz. Ahora estaba preocupado. Abandonó la caravana y se dirigió hacia la suya, y así el sentimiento de derrota volvió.

'Lincoln' se dirigió de nuevo a su remolque, en plena oscuridad. El lote estaba tranquilo, nada inusual para un sábado, pero todavía un poco desconcertante.

'Lincoln' no pudo evitar preocuparse mientras caminaba de regreso. Sabía que sus temores eran infundados. Ella había salido con sus padres muchas veces antes, incluso después de que acordaran reunirse para trabajar en sus líneas o tal vez para practicar una o dos escenas. Pero esta vez se sintió diferente. Esta vez él la veía como algo más que su compañera de trabajo.

'Lincoln' estuvo preocupándose así todo el camino de vuelta a su remolque. Además, iba pensando, la productora aún tenía el show en mitad de temporada. No había forma de que su padre la saque del elenco en medio de la producción.

'Lincoln' no sabía mucho sobre Hollywood, pero sabía lo que era el _rating_ , y el cómo estar en la cima garantizaba al elenco contratos muy buenos pero bastante rígidos. Su programa era la sensación en el horario de las 5 pm. Llegó a su remolque y encontró a su madre tomando café en la mesa de la cocina.

"¿Te divertiste en la playa?", preguntó ella, con interés.

'Lincoln' asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, fue un día genial", contestó él, ya caminando hacia su cuarto.

"Oye, antes de que te vayas a dormir, conocí a un director de casting anoche", dijo su mamá.

Él se detuvo, dándose la vuelta.

"Le di tus fotos", dijo entre sorbos de café. "Dijo que le gustó lo que vio", dijo feliz su madre.

La verdad es que cuando ella estaba más feliz, era cuando ella se esforzaba para la carrera de su hijo, y éste esfuerzo rendía frutos. Algunos días él no sabía si tenía madre o una manager. Pensó que 'Lynn' podría estar sintiendo lo mismo ahora. Dondequiera que estuviera.

"Genial", contestó simplemente. No era que no apreciara su duro trabajo. Fue que poco después de que se mudaron a Los Ángeles, él _perdió_ a su madre. La mamá que él tenía antes, la mamá que usaba ropa que compraba en los grandes almacenes del centro comercial, la mamá que le preparaba almuerzos para la escuela y lo llevaba a las casas de sus amigos para pasar la noche. Pero ahora, casi no la reconoce.

Se dirigió a su habitación y cerró la puerta. No fue culpa de su madre. Esta ciudad la había consumido, igual que pasó con innumerables padres bien intencionados antes que ella. No estaba enfadado con ella, aunque quizás él pudo haber sonado un poco más duro de lo que habría querido. Se quitó la ropa y se metió en la cama. 'Lincoln' conectó su teléfono al cargador y le echó un vistazo. Todavía no hay respuesta. Antes de anoche, no le habría importado. Los teléfonos mueren, o se quedan en algún lugar todo el tiempo. Pero esta vez fue diferente.

'Lynn' significaba algo para él.

Y él significaba algo para ella.

¿Era así como se sentía amar a alguien? ¿Ser incapaz de pensar en nada más que en esa persona, cuando están separados? ¿Tener todos estos pensamientos espantosos corriendo por tu mente, mostrándote escenarios con el peor de los casos, una y otra vez?

Una llamada a su puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Su madre abrió lentamente la puerta.

"¿Estás bien, cariño?"

Su habitación estaba oscura, excepto por el resplandor de su teléfono, conectado a la red eléctrica.

"Si", mintió.

Su madre se paró en la puerta por un momento. "Siento haber estado ocupada hasta tan tarde".

'Lincoln' no le contestó, mientras ella seguía hablando.

"¿Y qué si mañana vamos a la ciudad a ver esa nueva película de Star Trek?"

"Sí, suena divertido", bostezó.

Ella lo besó en la frente antes de dejarlo en la oscuridad. A decir verdad, sonaba divertido. Él había estado esperando para ver la película, pero le costaba encontrar tiempo.

Pero 'Lincoln' simplemente no podía mostrar entusiasmo. Emocionalmente estaba muy consumido. Había pasado de sentirse en la cima del mundo, a preocuparse absurdamente de una chica que había estado dominando sus pensamientos en todo el día. Decidió mirar de reojo al teléfono, una vez más.

Aún nadie respondió.

Él se masajeó la cabeza con los dedos, y cerró los ojos. Mañana era domingo, y debían volver al trabajo el día lunes. Él tenía que ver a 'Lynn' de nuevo ése día, estaba seguro de éso.

* * *

Luego de varias horas, la luz del sol naciente estaba ingresando por la ventana mientras 'Lincoln' se frotaba los ojos. No había soñado nada, y estaba más tranquilo.

Su primer instinto fue el revisar su teléfono. Su corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, mientras él rezaba por encontrar el ícono de "nuevo mensaje".

Nada.

Él dejó salir un suspiro largo. 'Lincoln' así se enteró de que se estaba estresando por nada. Claro, 'Lynn' fue la primera chica que se interesó en él. Ella, además ¡fue su primer beso!

Pero ella no estaba muerta, y su familia no había desaparecido de la nada, aunque su mente inquieta insistía en pensar lo contrario. Él se puso ropa, y dejó su cuarto para encontrar una sorpresa inusual. Su madre estaba cocinando el desayuno, algo que ella no solía hacer hacia bastante tiempo.

"Buenos días", ella le dijo a él, mientras freía algunos huevos.

"Buenos días, mamá", dijo él, mientras se sentaba en la mesa. El día había iniciado bien. Ellos terminaron de desayunar, fueron al muelle y tomaron helado. Pero él revisaba su teléfono al sentir vibraciones fantasma cada tanto. Él estaba acompañando a su madre, pero sólo físicamente.

Finalmente, al llegar a los asientos del cine, ella habló. "¿Cuál es el problema?", preguntó de repente.

"Nada..."

"¿Crees que una madre no sabe cuando algo molesta a su hijo?". Los signos de la antigua madre que él recordaba salían a la superficie de vez en cuando.

"Bueno, bueno...", él cedió. "Yo..." empezó a hablar cuando la luz en el cine empezó a apagarse. "Me gusta..."

Su madre asintió con la cabeza. "Es ella, ¿no?"

Ella dio en el clavo. "Sí... me gusta. Muchísimo."

Él estaba demasiado avergonzado para mirar a su madre. Apenas podía creer que había admitido tal cosa ¡delante de su mamá!

"Pensé que había algo diferente entre ustedes dos últimamente".

Él la miró, con la ceja levantada. "¿No estás enojada?"

"¿Enojada? ¿Por qué?", preguntó ella, sin entender el motivo. Claro, recordó él, el hecho de que el padre de 'Lynn' no aprobara la relación no significa que todos los adultos opinen lo mismo.

"Mi hijo está enamorado de una estrella de cine. No es tan inusual", dijo, tomando un sorbo del refresco de cola.

"Bueno..." 'Lincoln' continuó. "A ella también le gusto".

"Oh, ¡tu primera _novia_!"

Él se arrepintió de inmediato de haberle dicho eso a su mamá, mientras ella lo abrazaba fuertemente.

Afortunadamente, los avances comenzaron, tranquilizando un poco aún más a su madre. A 'Lincoln' le encantaban las "reboots" de Star Trek, pero algo le impidió estar atento de verdad.

Ella.

A pesar de las épicas batallas espaciales que se desataban en la pantalla, el solo podía prestar atención a medias. Sacó suavemente el teléfono de sus jeans.

Aún no respondió.

Él tomó un sorbo de su refresco, y trató de disfrutar el resto de la película. Esperaba poder conocer algún día a algunos de sus actores favoritos si se convertía en una estrella de cine como 'Lynn'.

Luego de que la película terminara, el viaje de vuelta al lote fue tranquilo, hasta que...

"Así que, tú y Lynn, ¿eh?", preguntó su madre con una sonrisa.

"¡Mamá!" 'Lincoln' se enojó, mientras sus mejillas tomaban color.

"¿Qué? ¿No puedo estar feliz por mi hijo?"

"Solo... por favor no hables de ello con nadie más, ¿si?"

"No te preocupes _'Romeo'_ , tu secreto está a salvo conmigo", ella bromeó.

"¿Por qué se lo dije?" él bufó. Debería haber sabido que esta sería la reacción de cualquier madre. Finalmente llegaron al lote y se dirigieron de regreso a su remolque. La luz de la caravana de 'Leni' estaba encendida, al igual que la de 'Luna', 'Lori' y...

"Ella está en casa", pensó, el peso de su preocupación finalmente se le quitó de los hombros. Las luces de ambos remolques de la familia estaban encendidas. 'Lincoln' revisó su teléfono una vez más, mientras los dos pasaban junto a sus remolques.

Aún nada.

"¿A qué hora vas a trabajar mañana?", le envió un mensaje. Puso el teléfono en su bolsillo y al poco tiempo llegaron a casa.

"Deberías ir a dormir ya, el rodaje empezará temprano", dijo su madre.

Lincoln asintió con la cabeza.

Mientras se metía en la cama, conectó su teléfono al cargador. Acababa de acomodarse en la cama, cuando lo oyó vibrar. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe mientras se giraba para agarrar su teléfono.

Nuevo mensaje de 'Lynn'.

'¡Por fin!', pensó el, mientras lo abría.

'¿Podrías venir a mi remolque?'

Su corazón saltó a su garganta.

'Estaré ahí', él contestó.

Todavía podía oír la televisión encendida en la sala de estar. Si su madre aún estuviera despierta, no habría forma de que lo dejara salir tan tarde. No cuando él tenía trabajo por la mañana. Pensó por un momento mientras se sentaba en la cama, en la única ruta alternativa de escape que le permitiría salir sin ser detectado. 'Lincoln' silenciosamente se levantó de la cama y encontró una camisa y pantalones. Se puso los calcetines antes de treparse a su cama para examinar la ventana de arriba. Justo antes de abrir las persianas, oyó un suave golpe en la ventana.

Algo así como una pequeña piedra golpeando el vidrio.

'Lincoln' abrió las persianas y se asomó a la oscuridad del lote. 'Lynn' estaba parada afuera con una sudadera con capucha y pantalones cortos, sonriendo y saludando con la mano.


	10. Capítulo 10

'Lincoln' se detuvo.

Se sacó el teléfono del bolsillo. Se supone que ella dijo que lo estaba esperando en su remolque. Y entonces, ¿por qué ella estaba ahí? ¿O se había imaginado recibir un mensaje de ella?

'Lincoln' revisó sus mensajes. Por supuesto, ahí estaba el texto que 'Lynn' había enviado.

Miró a 'Lynn', y luego volvió a su teléfono. Abrió su ventana.

"¡Hey!", susurró feliz Lincoln, su estado de ánimo se elevó con solo ver su rostro. Ella caminó más cerca del remolque, hasta estar directamente debajo de la ventana.

"Lo siento por lo de ayer, tuvimos que reunirnos con un director de casting y nos llevó casi todo el fin de semana."

"¿En serio? ¿para una película?"

"Sí, una película de acción, creo. Entonces, ¿me vas a invitar a entrar o qué?" dijo ella, con los brazos cruzados, golpeando con impaciencia su pie.

Algo anda mal.

"Pero, ¿no querías que nos encontráramos en tu remolque?", preguntó él, con cautela.

'Lynn' levantó una ceja. "No... además siempre nos encontramos en mi remolque, es bueno variar", dijo inocentemente.

Eso fue una señal de alerta. La mente de 'Linc' estaba empezando a imaginarse cosas.

"Solo quería hablar contigo, hoy ha sido un día muy estresante", ella admitió.

Él decidió dejar el tema del mensaje por un momento. "Bien, espérame un rato, voy por mis zapatos."

Se los puso y salió por la ventana, hasta llegar hacia ella. Se sonrieron el uno al otro por un segundo antes de que 'Lynn' lo abrazara, gesto que él respondió.

Y así de fácil, él volvió a ser feliz. Se abrazaron en el aire fresco de la noche. "Te extrañé", ella le susurró al oído, y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de soltarlo. 'Lincoln' no pudo evitar sonreír mientras tomaba su mano.

Comenzaron a alejarse de los remolques, y 'Lynn' parecía saber hacia dónde se dirigía mientras Lincoln la seguía. "¿Y cómo estuvo tu sábado?", 'Lincoln' preguntó.

"La playa estuvo genial, pero después nos encontramos con un tipo en un restaurante elegante, como siempre", ella contestó. "Se supone que tengo que leer unas líneas para el director alguno de éstos días..."

'Lincoln' no pudo evitar preocuparse un poco. Si las negociaciones para esa nueva película continúan así de bien, ella tendría que abandonar el show. ¿Los escritores tendrán que quitar a su personaje? ¿El show podría seguir sin una de las caras más reconocibles del elenco?

Sus pensamientos errantes dejaron de molestar cuando ella se detuvo frente a la puerta del set 28: el set de "The Loud House".

'Lynn' agarró la manija de la puerta, y tiró fuertemente. La puerta se abrió de golpe.

"Definitivamente necesitan mejores cerraduras", comentó 'Lincoln' mientras 'Lynn' lo empujaba hacia dentro. El set, oscurecido, tenía todas las habitaciones principales de la casa Loud: la sala de estar, la cocina, el pasillo y cada dormitorio.

"¿Vienes seguido aquí?" preguntó 'Lincoln'.

"Solo cuando quiero alejarme de mis padres y de sus estúpidas reglas", contestó ella, llevándolo de la mano al set. Ella lo llevó a la habitación de 'Lynn' y 'Lucy'.

'Lynn' soltó su mano y se quitó la sudadera, tirándola al suelo. La habitación ya tenía ropa esparcida por todas partes, para darle esa sensación realista de que alguien sí vivía ahí. Una ropa más no era problema.

'Lincoln' la vio darse la vuelta para enfrentarse a él. 'Lynn' había estado pensado un poco en esto, al parecer.

Ella llevaba una camiseta que, para 'Lincoln', probablemente era una talla más pequeña de la usual. Una delgada banda se veía por encima de la cintura de sus pantalones cortos. Ella podía ver que a 'Lincoln' le gustaba lo que él veía, mientras ella se acercaba a él. Sin decir una palabra, ella lo agarró y lo besó.

Ella empezó a caminar hacia atrás, con sus labios aún juntos. 'Lincoln' envolvió sus brazos justo debajo de su trasero y la levantó del suelo.

'Lynn' dejó escapar algunas risitas mientras sus labios se separaban. Ella apoyó sus antebrazos en sus hombros antes de que él la arrojara a la cama. Luego él se subió encima de ella, con sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza. "Pero 'Linky', ¿qué pasa si mamá y papá nos atrapan?"

"Lincoln" se detuvo y se tapó la cara con la mano, pero riendo de todos modos. "Por favor, no hagas eso."

"Lo que tú digas, 'hermanito'", contestó ella, sonriéndole.

Ahora él necesitaba vengarse.

'Lincoln' la miró fijamente, con una sonrisa astuta en los labios. "De acuerdo. Solo recuerda que tú pediste esto", dijo. Él se sentó, y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas sin piedad. 'Lynn' se retorcía debajo de él mientras ella se reía, tratando sin éxito de luchar contra él.

"¡Para!" jadeó ella, entre ataques de risa.

"¿Que dices, Lynn? No puedo oírte" el contestó, mientras ella finalmente le agarró de las manos y se lo quitó de encima. 'Lincoln' le agarró la mano mientras intentaban ponerse cómodos los dos en una cama individual.

"¿Así que crees que conseguirás el papel para esa película?"

"No lo sé...", dijo ella mientras ambos miraban al techo alto del edificio del set. "Honestamente, ni siquiera sé si lo quiero."

'Lincoln' se volvió hacia ella. "¿En serio? ¿Por qué?"

Ella suspiró ruidosamente. "Es sólo que... es mucho trabajo conseguir un papel, luego tienes que seguir un montón de reglas, tienes que trabajar hasta tarde, y viajar a quién sabe dónde para rodar una escena que van a cortar de la película de todos modos...", se quejó.

Él sabía lo que ella quería decir. Ella se acurrucó cerca de él, descansando su cabeza sobre su pecho mientras él ponía su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

El teléfono de 'Lincoln' empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo, y él recordó lo de hace un momento. "Oye, ¿recibiste mis mensajes el sábado?"

"No, mi papá me dijo que rompió mi teléfono por accidente. Me darán uno nuevo el lunes."

'Lincoln' sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo mientras 'Lynn' se dormía sobre su pecho. Un nuevo mensaje de "Lynn". Él lo abrió.

'Ey, ¿donde estás?'

'Lincoln' escribió la respuesta: 'Con tu hija.'

 _"Mensaje enviado."_

'Lincoln' sonrió. Por una vez en su vida, él sentía que tenía el control de la situación. Puso el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche y recostó la cabeza sobre la almohada. A los pocos momentos se quedó dormido con 'Lynn' a su lado. Ya era bastante temprano en la mañana, y los dos solo habrían dormido unas pocas horas de todos modos. Los primeros miembros de la producción llegarían temprano, así que pensaron que a nadie le importaría si eran los primeros en el set.


	11. Capítulo 11

Un zumbido sacudió a 'Lynn' de su sueño. Ella levantó la cabeza del pecho de 'Lincoln' y entrecerró los ojos hacia la luz blanca que venía de la mesita de noche donde su novio había puesto su teléfono. Al principio, ella pensó que él había puesto una alarma. Sus ojos aún se ajustaban a la brillante luz, pero para apagar la alarma tomó el teléfono de todas maneras.

Era un mensaje de la mamá de 'Lincoln'. 'Lynn' no era de las personas que espiaban los teléfonos de otras personas, y luego de desbloquear el teléfono y no encontrar la alarma se arrepintió de haberlo tomado. Al salir del hilo de mensajes de la madre de 'Linc', no pudo evitar notar los demás hilos y sus mensajes.

¡Había un mensaje de ella misma!

"¿Qué dem...?" dijo ella, levantándose tan suavemente como pudo, para no despertar a su compañero. 'Lynn' revisó el hilo de mensajes.

Dos mensajes. Enviado desde su teléfono, que se supone estaba muerto ya. ¡Uno enviado en la noche, mientras ambos estaban juntos!

Un escalofrío bajó por su columna vertebral. ¿Alguien estaba fingiendo ser ella? ¿Su padre simplemente había perdido su teléfono y le había mentido para que ella no se preocupara?

La mente de 'Lynn' se imaginó bastantes posibilidades antes de ver la respuesta de 'Lincoln'.

'Con tu hija'

De inmediato, ella ató los cabos sueltos. 'Lynn' apretó los dientes, mientras dejaba el teléfono de 'Lincoln'.

Los ojos de 'Lincoln' se abrieron de par en par, mientras él se concentraba en la mancha que se inclinaba sobre él. Se dio cuenta de que una vena en la frente de 'Lynn' comenzaba a hincharse antes de que ella le diera un puñetazo al colchón, casi alcanzando sus costillas.

"¿Qué paso?", preguntó él apenas, mientras se acomodaba luego del susto.

"¡No puedo creer que él haya hecho esto!" gritó 'Lynn', levantándose de la cama y tomando violentamente su sudadera.

'Lincoln' miró su teléfono con la pantalla aún encendida, y empezó a hacer cálculos mentales.

'Diablos', pensó él. 'Ahí se va mi ventaja'. Él había estado pensando en qué hacer, pero las circunstancias habían cambiado y sus planes ya no funcionarían.

'Lynn' se puso rápidamente los zapatos y comenzó a caminar enojada hacia la puerta.

'Lincoln' revisó su reloj. Los primeros miembros de la producción llegarán en breve. Tomó el teléfono de la mesita de noche y revisó el mensaje de su madre.

Parecía que ella fue a su habitación a ver cómo estaba, y encontró la ventana abierta. Él presionó el botón para llamar, y colocó el teléfono en su oreja. Sabía que no debía hacerla esperar, sabiendo lo asustada que podía estar si él desaparecía sin decirle a dónde iba.

"Hola, mamá, soy yo. No, estoy en el set. No te preocupes, estaba con... eh, no, supongo que no lo cerraron el viernes. Mamá, estoy bien, te veré cuando termine de maquillarme, ¿de acuerdo? No lo sé, algunas donas están bien, supongo. Gracias. De acuerdo, lo siento. Adiós."

Colgó el teléfono y se lanzó de espaldas a la cama, mirando el techo inexistente de la habitación de 'Lynn' y 'Lucy'. 'Lincoln' estaba seguro de no querer ser el padre de 'Lynn' una vez que ella lo confronte.

"Bueno, de todas maneras él se lo merece" pensó, poniendo las manos detrás de la cabeza. Pero de todas maneras él era el padre, y ella la hija. Incluso en Hollywood, los padres seguían decidiendo el destino de sus hijos. Y eso incluía tratar de evitar que los últimos estén con alguien que los padres no aprueban. ¿Pero no fue eso mismo lo que inspiró las historias más hermosas e impactantes de amor? ¿Dos jóvenes que no deberían estar juntos, superando las dificultades y encontrando la felicidad el uno en el otro, contra todo pronóstico?

Claro, funcionaba en las películas. Pero sólo ahí.

'Lincoln' se sentó y se puso los zapatos. También podría leer algunas líneas para las escenas de hoy mientras esperaba a que llegaran los demás.

El resto del elenco y el equipo entraron, y el set pronto se convirtió en una colmena de actividad. Una vez que 'Lincoln' terminó con su maquillaje, se encontró con la chica que interpretaba a su hermana 'Luan' en su remolque, para practicar algunas líneas. Las primeras escenas a grabarse fueron en su mayoría del primer episodio enfocado de 'Luna', así que él no sería necesario por un tiempo.

* * *

'Lincoln' salió del set y llamó a la puerta. 'Luan' ya estaba mirando su guardarropa, y tenía un aspecto reconocible como su personaje. Menos los frenos. En realidad eran falsos, y a veces había que recordarle que se los pusiera antes de cada toma. Aparentemente eran muy incómodos.

"¡Oh sí! Practicaremos líneas, ¿verdad?" 'Luan' no era exactamente alguien que la gente podría identificar inmediatamente como actriz. Lo mismo que 'Lori', pero exactamente lo contrario. Ella estaba estudiando en el M.I.T. antes de ser descubierta por el director de casting mientras visitaba a su familia en California. Ella se animó a actuar como un trabajo secundario mientras continuaba sus estudios a través de cursos en línea. En realidad era más apta para interpretar a Lisa que a Luan. La idea de 'actuar como un pasatiempo' es lo que la atrajo al personaje de 'Luan' en primer lugar. Nada demasiado dramático o exagerado, y las líneas que consistían principalmente en juegos de palabras no eran nada que ella no pudiera manejar.

"Quiero decir, si no estás muy ocupada", contestó Lincoln.

"No, está bien, se acercan los exámenes finales y las cosas se están volviendo locas", se rió. La risita que ella usaba para interpretar a 'Luan' era en realidad su risa normal, sea éso creíble o no.

Él entró. El remolque de 'Luan' estaba cubierto de libros de texto, computadoras portátiles y cuadernos con todas las materias, desde Dinámica de Fluidos hasta Física Teórica.

"Perdón por el desorden", dijo ella, apresuradamente despejando un lugar para que él se sentara. A él no le importaba. La universidad todavía estaba a años luz de distancia para él, y si realmente tomaba tanto trabajo, no estaba seguro de querer participar en ella. 'Lincoln' estaba honestamente sorprendido de que ella pudiera estudiar todo esto, además de sus líneas.

Practicaron algunas cuantas líneas, antes de que 'Lincoln' empezara a desconcentrarse. En parte por el cansancio, pero también por su preocupación por todo lo que pasó anoche. ¿Y si 'Lynn' no hubiera aparecido? ¿Y si él hubiera ido a su caravana a encontrarse con el padre? ¿Qué habría pasado entonces? ¿Qué pasaría si...?

"Ey, ¿pasa algo contigo?"

'Lincoln' levantó la cabeza. 'Luan' lo miraba, con una ceja levantada.

"No, nada..."

Él suspiró. Era un mentiroso terrible. Al menos, cuando no estaba actuando. Quizás deba rendirse y dejar de fingir.

"Bien, supongo ya adivinas cómo... um... ya sabes", mencionó el nombre de 'Lynn', "has visto cómo actuamos el uno con el otro, ¿verdad?"

'Luan' no parecía enterarse aún. "¿Cómo actúan? ¿No sois los dos actores?"

Lincoln se frotó las sienes. Las demás "hermanas" se habían dado cuenta rápidamente, así que él supuso que con ella sería lo mismo. No podía dar marcha atrás, tenía que explicárselo.

"No, quiero decir, ella y yo... ya sabes, como... nos gustamos."

"Luan" dejó escapar un gritito. "¿Ustedes dos?"

Ella empezó a reír, con su risa característica. "¡Oh, Dios mío, eso es adorable! ¡Ustedes dos son tan lindos juntos!"

'Lincoln' estaba genuinamente asombrado de que ésta fuera la primera vez que escuchaba éso.

"¡Estoy tan feliz por ustedes dos!"

"Bueno, algunas personas no están tan animadas", lamentó Lincoln.

El humor de 'Luan' decayó un poco.

"¿En serio? ¿Quién querría arruinar algo tan bonito?" reclamó, como si estuviera a punto de salir de la caravana a patadas, encontrar a quienquiera que quiera hacerlo, e impedirlo. Parte de 'Lincoln' deseaba que lo hiciera.

"Bueno, su padre, por ejemplo."

El fuego en sus ojos se apagó un poco. "Oh. Bueno, ella sigue siendo su hija."

Lincoln no buscaba ésa respuesta.

"¿Pero cómo él puede decirle quién le puede gustar y quién no?"

'Luan' cruzó las piernas en su silla plegable. "Mira, él es su tutor legal. Eso significa que él hace las reglas por ella. La única manera de evitarlo sería si sus padres se divorciaran, o si él muriera, o si ella se emancipara legalmente. Y créeme, cada opción es menos probable que la anterior."

"Sí", suspiró Lincoln. "¡Pero no es justo! ¡Ella me gusta, y yo le gusto! ¡Ambos somos felices! ¿Acaso éso no importa?" preguntó, como si 'Luan' tuviera la respuesta.

"Mira, hay muchas cosas que no entenderás hasta que seas mayor. Confía en mí cuando te digo que sé lo que sientes. Es la primera chica que te ha gustado y que el sentimiento fue recíproco, ¿verdad?"

'Lincoln' asintió.

"Y te han gustado muchas chicas antes, pero no te han dado ni la hora, ¿verdad?"

Eso fue vergonzoso, pero él asintió.

"Y ahora que has encontrado a una chica a la que le gustas, sientes que finalmente entiendes las ideas de las canciones de amor, ¿no?"

"Bueno... supongo que sí."

"Así que harías cualquier cosa para aferrarte a lo que tienes, porque no quieres volver a ser como eras. No quieres volver a estar solo. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?"

'Luan' había dado en el clavo. Desde que el probó por primera vez la verdadera felicidad, se había vuelto un adicto. En lo único que podía pensar era en obtener la mayor cantidad posible. Se sentía más feliz cuando estaba con 'Lynn', así que intentó estar con ella todo lo que pudo. Cualquiera que tratara de impedir su felicidad era un obstáculo. Sus peores temores ya no eran un pozo de arañas o un payaso hecho de serpientes: él estaba perdiendo a 'Lynn', y volviendo a la soledad a la que se había acostumbrado tanto aquí en Hollywood.

"Algunas cosas están destinadas a funcionar, y cuando lo hagan, te preguntarás por qué dudaste de ellas en primer lugar", 'Luan' dijo tranquilizadoramente. "Pero hay otras cosas que no tienen el mismo final. Darse cuenta de lo que está destinado a funcionar y lo que no, es algo que requiere experiencia, prueba y error, y hay que tener las agallas para, en primer lugar, salir ahí fuera y arriesgarse a terminar de nuevo en donde empezaste. Cuando te das cuenta de que algo no está destinado a suceder, solo hay una cosa que puedes hacer."

'Lincoln' levantó la vista y la miró a los ojos. "¿Qué puedo hacer?"

"Dejarlo ir."

Esa no era exactamente la respuesta que él esperaba, mientras continuaban leyendo las líneas. Después de una hora o dos, dejaron el remolque y se dirigieron al set. Su siguiente escena fue la que acababa de ensayar con 'Luan'. El episodio de esta escena giraba en torno a Lincoln tratando de conseguir que su casa sea más "amigable con el medio ambiente". Cómo se suponía que un niño conseguiría que una casa con trece personas se volviera tan ahorradora como las casas con sólo cuatro habitantes, no podía entenderlo, pero de todos modos era sólo un show de televisión.

* * *

'Lincoln' ocupó su lugar en el set, mientras 'Luan' preparaba un pastel que aplastaría contra su propia cara.

"Luces, cámaras, y... ¡acción!", gritó el director.

Lincoln entró en la cocina para encontrar un desastre. Luan la había destrozado para hacer pasteles para su última rutina. Él recitó líneas y ella las suyas, antes de llevar el pastel a su cara.

"¡Corten! Gran trabajo, sigamos.", dijo el director Savino, pasando a las siguientes páginas: "¿Dónde están las gemelas? ¿Están listas ya?"

"¡En un momento!", gritó una voz desde uno de los armarios.

'Lola' y 'Lana' estaban ahí gracias a una agencia de talentos enfocada en especialidades, y una de ellas eran los gemelos idénticos. Por lo general, su madre estaba disponible para ayudarles a practicar, y lo que es más importante, para zanjar la discusión más frecuente entre ambas.

Ver quién de ellas interpretará a 'Lana'.

Las dos niñas habían crecido en el mundo del espectáculo desde que eran bebés, así que no era necesario decir que ninguna era fanática de jugar con tierra, escarbar basura o desatascar inodoros falsos.

"Te toca ser Lana, ¡yo fui Lana la anterior vez!"

"Pero ésa fue una escena muy corta, ¡yo quiero usar el vestido brillante!"

"¡Chicas, por favor!" Su madre interrumpió. Miró a la hija a su derecha. "Sabes que tu hermana ya fue Lana, así que es tu turno hoy."

"¡Pero no quiero!", ella protestó.

'Lincoln' notó que la madre le devolvía la mirada y le sonreía.

"Sabes, Lana tiene una escena muy divertida con su hermano mayor hoy, ¿no?"

Sus ojos se iluminaron. "¿Si?"

"Claro", le aseguró su madre. La niña miró a 'Lincoln' emocionada mientras él iba hacia ella.

"Sí, y 'Lola' y 'Lana' _viajarán en avión_ al set, pero sólo si se apresuran y se visten como dice su mamá", agregó 'Lincoln'.

"¡Sí, paseos en avión!", y así las dos chicas se fueron apresuradamente con su madre a cambiarse con su ropa de escenario, para no hacer esperar más al director. Mientras él esperaba a que regresaran sus coprotagonistas, empezó a mirar a su alrededor. 'Luna' estaba en su silla plegable enviando mensajes de texto, y un poco más lejos, 'Luan' estaba en la sección de catering con una mano sosteniendo un libro, mientras en la otra tenía una mitad de rosquilla. No había visto ninguna señal de 'Lynn' o 'Lucy'.

"Sé que hoy tienen escenas...", pensó. El peso de la ansiedad, familiar para él, cayó en su estómago. 'Lynn' básicamente había atrapado a su padre tratando de meterse en su vida personal, y ella parecía estar muy enojada por eso. ¿Qué hizo ella? ¿Cómo reaccionó su padre?

Los mismos pensamientos negativos del fin de semana volvieron a él. Antes de que pudiera pensar más, sintió tirones a ambos lados de sus pantalones.

Las gemelas lo miraban hacia arriba, sonriendo esperanzadas. Sus rostros apartaron sus pensamientos nerviosos, mientras el les devolvía las sonrisas.

"Bien", 'Lincoln' se puso la mano sobre la boca y se distorsionó la voz, para imitar a una estación de radio. "Buen día, habla el capitán: el vuelo 213 al set de la casa Loud está listo para despegar", y así envolvió un brazo alrededor del estómago de cada gemela. Las chicas extendieron sus brazos como alas mientras 'Lincoln' zigzagueaba hacia el set, riéndose todo el camino.

"Oh no, ¡parece que hay turbulencia!", dijo 'Lincoln', sacudiendo a las chicas mientras ellas se reían. Finalmente, justo cuando se le cansaban los brazos, llegó al set: "Muy bien, chicas, se acabó el viaje". Una niña de seis años no era muy pesada, pero dos niñas ya era algo distinto.

"¡Gracias Lincoln!", dijeron al unísono mientras él se inclinaba para abrazarlas.

Su madre los seguía de cerca, lista para ayudarlas a ponerlas en posición.

"¡Bien, chicas, a sus puestos!", su madre insistió mientras el resto del equipo se preparaba para la toma.

'Lincoln' salió del set y encontró su silla plegable. Revisó el guión de su próxima escena.

"Bien... interior de la casa, en el pasillo, en la entrada al dormitorio de Lincoln, Lynn saluda a Lincoln con un 'buenos días' mientras él camina con el pelo mojado", se leyó a sí mismo.

Levantó la vista a tiempo para ver la puerta del set abrirse. Entrecerró los ojos ya que la luz del sol lo cegó por un momento, pero los nervios de su estómago se relajaron mientras veía a 'Lynn' y a 'Lucy' entrar, seguidos por sus padres. Ambas ya llegaron caracterizadas, listas para la grabación.

'Lynn' no se veía mal, teniendo en cuenta la poca cantidad de sueño que habían podido conseguir los dos anoche. El flequillo de 'Lucy' ya estaba al estilo del show, así que no se podía decir lo bien descansada que estaba. Sus padres, sin embargo, parecían estar un poco tensos. Por lo general caminaban tomados de la mano, o por lo menos cerca el uno del otro cuando visitaban el set. Esta vez, sin embargo, la madre de 'Lynn' sostenía a 'Lily', y su padre vino detrás de ella.

Había cierta distancia entre ambos, y 'Lincoln' podía darse cuenta. 'Lynn' lo vio e inmediatamente le mostró una sonrisa.

Dios, le encantaba cuando ella sonreía.

'Lincoln' se levantó de su silla y la saludó con un abrazo. 'Lincoln' abrió sus ojos mientras el abrazo aún seguía, y se dio cuenta de que el padre de 'Lynn' los miraba desde lejos. Se miraron a los ojos brevemente, antes de que 'Lincoln' tome de la mano a su novia y la lleve a la sección de catering, siendo seguidos por 'Lucy'.

'Lincoln' se sentó en su silla. "Entonces... ¿hablaste con tu padre?"

La expresión de 'Lynn' se turbó un poco. "Más bien gritaron", comentó 'Lucy', esperando su abrazo mientras levantaba sus brazos hacia 'Lincoln'. Él la envolvió con sus brazos y la levantó del suelo: así era el abrazo característico de los dos.

"Bueno, si alguien no habría abierto tanto la boca...", 'Lynn' empezó a hablar, antes de que Lincoln la detuviera.

"Mira, no es su culpa, lo habrían descubierto de todos modos, ¿verdad?"

'Lynn' se cruzó de brazos y suspiró. "Bien..., supongo que sí.", contestó, mirando a 'Lincoln'. "Pero reunirnos a escondidas era parte de la diversión..."

'Lincoln' se sonrojó, mientras revisaba sus líneas. "Así que, ¿quieren ensayar un rato hasta que vayamos al escenario?", preguntó él, cambiando de tema con un poco de nerviosismo.

"Supongo", 'Lucy' suspiró. Parecía que ya estaba en el personaje.

Lograron practicar unas cuantas líneas antes de que el director los llamara. 'Lincoln' y 'Lynn' ocuparon sus puestos, 'Lynn' con una gran camisa de dormir y calcetines, mientras que 'Lincoln' se puso su pijama.

"Y, ¡acción!"

* * *

(...)

Lincoln arrastró su almohada por el pasillo, mientras el agua le goteaba de su cabeza. 'Lynn' salió casualmente de su habitación y bostezó. Lincoln se detuvo a su lado, y la miró sin interés. Esperó a que ella recitara sus líneas.

Y esperó. Nada. Esperó un poco más.

Ella no reaccionaba. Siguió esperando.

Eso no era propio de ella. ¡Era una estrella de cine, prácticamente una veterana! ¿Cómo se pudo congelar en una escena tan simple?

Después de lo que parecían minutos enteros de mirarse el uno al otro, 'Lincoln' notó que los labios de 'Lynn' comenzaban a mostrar tensión, seguidos poco después por un temblor en la barbilla. Para entonces, él se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Él susurró, llamándola por su nombre.

"¿Estás bien?"

Un parpadeo, y eso fue todo. Una línea de lágrimas brotó de sus ojos, mientras ella empezaba a llorar. Antes de que él pudiera hacer algo, ella salió corriendo del set. Corría detrás de ella su madre, seguida rápidamente por su padre, dejando a 'Lincoln' solo en el set.

"¡Corten!", gritó el director, frotándose las sienes. "¿Puede alguien ir a ver qué pasa mientras preparamos la siguiente escena?"

'Lincoln' salió del set, mientras el resto del elenco se preparaba para el resto de las escenas del día, y él regresó a su silla. Él acababa de tranquilizarse dejando sus angustiosos pensamientos, y ahora ésto tenía que pasar. Logró encontrar a 'Lucy', probablemente le ayudaría a aclarar un poco la situación.

"¿Alguna idea de qué le pasa a tu hermana?"

'Lucy' se mordió el labio.

"Más o menos..." cedió. "Mamá y papá empezaron a pelear, y no nos gusta", explicó Lucy. "Pero a ella no le gusta más."

'Lucy' se quitó el pelo de los ojos con la mano, y miró a 'Lincoln'.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo ahora?", preguntó ella.

"Claro", contestó él.

"¿Por qué te gusta más mi hermana que yo?"

A 'Lincoln' le tomó por sorpresa esa pregunta. No se lo esperaba, es más, él pensó que quizás éste no era el mejor momento para eso.

"Bueno..., eh..."

"¿Es porque es mayor? Es porque ella tiene pechos, ¿verdad?", lo acusó 'Lucy', con las manos en las caderas y un ojo mirando a través de su flequillo.

"Mira, tú también me pareces genial, es sólo que...", se detuvo. ¿Cómo podía explicar algo que él mismo apenas conocía? "Tu hermana y yo..." suspiró, "Nos gustamos mucho... Es algo que entenderás cuando seas mayor..."

"¡Siempre es ella! ¡Ella siempre consigue todo lo que quiere y yo nunca lo hago! ¡No es justo!" gritó 'Lucy'. "¡Tú también me gustas, y lo sabes!"

"Pero, ¿no crees que soy un poco mayor para ti?", preguntó él honestamente.

"¡No!" insistió 'Lucy'. 'Lincoln' había olvidado por un rato que estaba tratando con una niña, y justamente con una bastante testaruda. "¡Yo también te amo, quiero acostarme en el sofá contigo y quiero que me beses!"

'Lincoln' se frotó los ojos. Aún estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de dormir poco, y no esperaba ni le interesaba tener este tipo de conversación.

"Escucha, sé que crees que me quieres, y yo también te quiero, pero no de la misma manera que a tu hermana. Lo siento, pero solo tienes ocho años. No deberías tener que preocuparte por nada de esto, ¡deberías estar disfrutando de ser una niña mientras puedas!"

Ella lo miró fijamente. "Tú también eres un niño".

'Lucy' lo atrapó, pero él intentó justificarse. "Claro, pero soy un niño más viejo..."

"¡Tienes doce años!"

En realidad él tenía un poco menos, pero no iba a corregirla. Ya estaba empezando a irritarse. 'Lynn' había salido corriendo llorando por alguna razón, su papá seguía mirándolo desde lejos, y ahora ¿'Lucy' quería ponerse celosa? Eso ya era demasiado.

"Me gusta ella, ¿de acuerdo?", respondió, visiblemente cansado. "Me gusta tu hermana. No sé por qué, sólo lo hago". Respiró hondo. "También te quiero a ti, pero tú no eres mi novia".

La realidad de sus palabras golpeó a 'Lucy' como un guante de boxeo en la nariz. Su labio empezó a temblar cuando él se dio cuenta del peso de sus palabras. Un pequeño riachuelo de lágrimas brotaba en el ojo que 'Lincoln' podía ver. Su irritación comenzó a atemperarse, siendo lentamente reemplazada por la culpa. ¿Cómo exactamente tratas así a una niña de ocho años? ¿Especialmente una niña con la que tienes que trabajar casi todos los días?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el labio tembloroso de 'Lucy' se tensó, y su tristeza se transformó en la ira desenfrenada de una joven despreciada. 'Lucy' apretó los dientes y le dio a 'Lincoln' un puñetazo en el estómago. "¡Te odio!", gritó antes de irse furiosa. El puñetazo no le dolió tanto a él, como ver a 'Lucy' tan molesta.

"¿Qué fue éso?"

'Lincoln' se dio la vuelta, para ver al director parado detrás de él.

"Oh, nada señor, sólo hago que mis coprotagonistas me odien una por una...", 'Lincoln' suspiró.

El director sonrió. "¡Todos, tómense diez minutos!", gritó antes de volver a concentrarse en 'Lincoln'. Se acercó a él y puso una mano sobre su hombro. "¿Por qué no damos un paseo rápido y me dices qué ha pasado?"


	12. Capítulo 12

El director Savino siempre había sido muy querido por el elenco y el equipo de producción. Trataba a todos como familia, lo que pudo haber sido lo que lo atrajo a este proyecto en primer lugar. Él venía de una familia numerosa, y por eso podía relacionarse con el dinamismo de "The Loud House".

"Sí, suena bien pasear", dijo 'Lincoln'. Su cabeza nadaba con todo tipo de pensamientos confusos de todo tipo, desde 'Lynn', pasando por 'Lucy' hasta llegar a su padre entrometido. Necesitaba una forma de desahogarse, y parecía que el director iba a darle esa oportunidad. Caminaron hacia la puerta del lote mientras el director le pedía a 'Lincoln' que explicara lo que había pasado con 'Lucy'.

"Bueno... pues... uhm, es que su hermana y yo estamos saliendo", confesó.

"¡Ja! ¡Sabía que ustedes dos tenían una buena vibra, ¡y trataron de negarlo!", el señor Savino se burló un poco cuando salieron del set.

'Lincoln' sonrió avergonzado mientras continuaba. "Sí, bueno, resulta que a su hermanita también le gusto." Tal vez el director iba a ser el único adulto, además de su madre, que lo apoyaría a él y a 'Lynn'.

"Oh, oh", asintió el director.

"Y no le gustaba que yo dijera la verdad sobre su hermana y yo. Quiero decir, la quiero, ¡pero sólo tiene ocho años!" 'Lincoln' se frotó el cuello. "Entonces parecía que iba a llorar y luego me golpeó y huyó, pero no sin antes decirme que me odiaba..." suspiró.

"Ya veo", dijo el director.

"Y bueno..., ¿me equivoqué?" preguntó 'Lincoln'.

"No, hiciste lo correcto", le contestó.

"¿Entonces por qué me siento tan mal?"

El director Savino dejó de caminar y se arrodilló al nivel de los ojos de 'Lincoln'. "A veces la decisión correcta es la que te hace sentir peor. Dicho esto, hay algo de lo que necesito hablarte".

'Lincoln' era todo oídos mientras el director continuaba.

"Un padre preocupado vino a verme hoy, y le preocupaba que uno de los coprotagonistas estorbara la habilidad de su hija para actuar".

'Lincoln' presionó su puño, y sintió un fuego elevándose dentro de su pecho. "¡Qué hijo de...!" gritó internamente.

Él consiguió controlar su reacción inicial, y tranquilizarse lo suficiente como para articular una respuesta. "Bien..."

"Viste lo que pasó hoy. ¿Crees que él tiene razón?"

"¡Claro que no!", 'Lincoln' contestó a la defensiva. "Es sólo un viejo estúpido que no quiere que su hija sea feliz..."

"Tranquilo, matón", le dijo el director, "Sigue siendo su padre, y lo que dice tiene peso. Escucha, yo tuve tu edad una vez, sé cómo se siente. Pero tienes que entender que todos estamos aquí para trabajar, y si las actividades extracurriculares se van a interponer, entonces tenemos que revisar la situación y decidir cómo continuar. ¿Entiendes?"

'Lincoln' no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Todos los adultos se oponían a que ellos estuvieran juntos? ¡No era un robot actor, tenía una vida fuera del set! Claro, tenía que admitir que antes de que 'Lynn' apareciera, su vida no era gran cosa, pero igual tenía una, ¡maldita sea!

Él logró calmar su enojo inicial, y le dijo al director lo que él quería oír. "Sí, lo entiendo. ¿Ella está bien?"

"Ella todavía está en su remolque con su madre. Las escenas de Lynn Loud Jr. se rodarán mañana", dijo, levantándose y abriendo la puerta del estudio. "Cinco minutos y estaremos listos para reanudar el rodaje", dijo. 'Lincoln' asintió.

Parecía que todos los querían apartar. Esto sólo avivó las llamas de su corazón. No le importaba lo que pensaran los demás, el director, su padre o cualquier otro. Amaba a 'Lynn', de eso estaba terminando de darse cuenta. No dejaría que algo ajeno a ellos hundiera su primera relación antes de que saliera a flote.

* * *

Caminó rápidamente hacia el remolque de 'Lynn'. Al acercarse, pudo oír gritos. Cuanto más se acercaba, se daba cuenta de que no se oía a 'Lynn', sino a sus padres. Discutían muy fuerte en su remolque. Se detuvo afuera del remolque de su novia, pudiendo escuchar fragmentos de la pelea.

"¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso? ¿No quieres que nuestra hija sea normal?"

"¡Quiero que sea feliz y exitosa! ¡Y tú también deberías! ¿Sabes lo que sacrifiqué para llegar hasta aquí?"

"¡No me hables de sacrificios, cabrón de mierda!"

'Lincoln' tembló, y se tapó la boca, asustado. El sabía que las parejas pueden tener desacuerdos de vez en cuando, pero que los insultos de ese nivel son una señal de una relación muy dañada. Pensando en ello, y creando algunas hipótesis, quizás ellos sí sabían esconder bien sus peleas. Si esto era algo habitual, no es de extrañar que 'Lynn' y sus hermanas tuvieran su propio remolque.

'Lincoln' subió los escalones y llamó a la puerta. Contestaron al llamado rápidamente.

"¡Fuera! ¡No abriré!"

"Soy yo", contestó él. Esperaba que eso no lo empeore.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, la puerta se abrió de par en par, y una 'Lynn' de ojos hinchados se arrojó hacia él, con las lágrimas aún corriendo por sus mejillas. Parecía que no había dejado de llorar desde que salió corriendo del set.

'Lincoln' le devolvió el abrazo, abrazándola fuertemente, tratando de darle la misma sensación de comodidad y seguridad que ella le dio a él.

"¿Estás bien?", le susurró él al oído. Unos mechones de pelo rebelde rozaban sus labios.

Ella terminó el abrazo y lo miró a través de sus ojos llorosos. Apenas se las arregló para pronunciar la palabra "no" antes de volver al remolque. Él la siguió, cerrando la puerta, dejando así de escuchar la discusión de sus padres afuera.

'Lynn' se sentó en el sofá, tapándose la cara con las manos y llorando, mientras 'Lincoln' la seguía.

Se sentó junto a ella, esperando pacientemente. Por un momento él la dejó llorar, aunque pensó que había estado haciendo eso durante los últimos quince minutos.

Finalmente, tuvo el valor de hablar. "¿Puedes decirme lo que pasa?"

Ella se sonó la nariz y se limpió las lágrimas. 'Lynn' se tomó un momento para componerse, y lo miró a los ojos.

"Creo que mis padres se van a separar."

'Lincoln' se sentó en silencio a su lado, tratando de procesar la noticia. Estaba navegando en aguas inexploradas. Sabía que tenía que decir algo, pero ¿qué? Nunca había conocido más familia que su mamá. Su padre, quienquiera que fuera y dondequiera que estuviera, nunca estuvo con él, así que no tenía nada que perder por ése lado. Pero 'Lynn', lo tenía todo. Tenía una familia hermosa, típica de revista.

O eso pensaba él. Mientras más se acercaba, la veía aún más deprimida y descuidada. Lincoln no podía soportar verla así. Su instinto le gritaba que hiciera algo, cualquier cosa, para consolarla.

'Lynn' se limpió los ojos.

"Es esta ciudad... no solían pelear así", dijo entre lágrimas. "Es mi culpa."

Él vio su oportunidad y la aprovechó. Le tomó ambas manos y la miró a los ojos. Su maquillaje, aunque ligero, comenzaba a mancharle la cara.

"No, no lo es."

'Lynn' le devolvió la mirada, buscando desesperadamente en sus ojos una sensación de calma y seguridad. Él hacía lo que podía, pero era sólo un niño. Un niño actor, en una ciudad con más probabilidades de masticarte y escupirte que de _mostrarte la tierra prometida_. Era un chico, con un problema de adultos ante él.

"¡Sin ti, ni siquiera estarían aquí! Sé que las cosas están difíciles en este momento, y sé que el hecho de que a tu papá no le guste ésto, no mejora las cosas, pero necesito que sepas algo. No importa lo que pase entre tus padres, no te voy a dejar."

Incluso cuando estaban llenos de lágrimas, ella tenía los ojos más hermosos que él jamás ya visto. 'Lincoln' podría haberse perdido en ellos.

"¿Lo prometes?", ella susurró suavemente.

"Lo prometo"

Ella dejó de mirar, y puso su vista al número uno rojo de la camiseta de Lynn, con unas manchas de lágrimas húmedas que salpicaban la tela. "¿Por qué haces esto?", preguntó.

'Lincoln' estaba un poco sorprendido por la pregunta. "¿Hacer qué?", preguntó.

"¡Todo esto! Quiero decir, la mayoría de los otros actores se habrían olvidado de esto, mientras la adolescente hormonal lloraba todo el día en su remolque... ¿por qué viniste a buscarme?"

Él se dio cuenta de que ella lo estaba tonteando. Su madre siempre le había dicho que a las mujeres les encanta que les recordaran las cosas, de ahí el por qué los aniversarios, los cumpleaños y cosas por el estilo solían ser muy importantes para ellas. Nunca entendió todo lo que eso significaba, hasta que se encontró sentado junto a una chica en la cúspide de la feminidad pidiéndole que le recordara por qué le importaba en primer lugar.

"Porque me preocupo por ti y bueno... Yo...", sus palabras se atascaron en su garganta. Su cara enrojeció y de repente se sintió cien grados más caliente en el remolque con aire acondicionado. ¿Realmente iba a decir esto? ¿Lo decía en serio si lo hacía? ¿O sólo intentaba decirle lo que ella quería oír? La única vez que le dijo estas palabras a alguien más fue a su madre.

Pero no así.

Tenía que confiar en sus sentimientos. 'Lincoln' se dio cuenta de que tal vez nunca tendría otra oportunidad.

"Yo... Creo que yo..."

 _"We said it so wrong, by cutting our tongue, we fed our own soul a gun..."_. El teléfono empezó a sonar en el peor momento posible.

Él gruñó, soltando la mano de ella y buscando furiosamente en su bolsillo. Después de atrapar al aún ruidoso teléfono celular, lo revisó. Era el director. No era necesario aclarar que lo necesitaban en el set. "Mira, una vez que termine, quiero verte en el set cuando todo esté cerrado". 'Lincoln' rompió el contacto visual. "Hay... algo que necesito decirte en persona."

"En realidad... Tengo algo que tú también necesitas oír", contestó ella.

"Entonces, en eso quedamos." 'Lincoln' se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla. Sus lágrimas le dejaron un sabor amargo en los labios. "Te veré esta noche".

'Lincoln' se levantó para irse, antes de detenerse en la puerta. "Ah, ¿tienes un nuevo teléfono?", preguntó, dándose la vuelta.

"Si", contestó 'Lynn', mientras 'Lincoln' sacaba el suyo del bolsillo. Ella le dio el número antes de que se fuera.

"Por favor, trata de mantenerlo lejos de tu padre", se burló 'Lincoln' cuando se fue. No logró salir cinco pasos del remolque de 'Lynn', sin antes tropezarse literalmente con el jefe de la familia.


	13. Capítulo 13

"¿Divirtiéndote, muchacho, mientras arruinas la carrera de mi hija?", preguntó el padre en voz baja, con los brazos cruzados y un pedazo de manzana en la mano derecha, mientras lo miraba con ira.

Un bulto se hinchó en la garganta de 'Lincoln' mientras daba un paso atrás. Este no era el mismo tipo que en broma le ofreció una cerveza en la playa, ni era el mismo tipo al que no le importaba que él organice pijamadas sorpresa con su hija y así evitar estar solo cuando su madre salía. 'Lincoln' no sabía quién era este tipo, y no quería averiguarlo.

"Parece que no entendiste lo que te dije en la playa, así que _te lo explico con manzanas_. Mi familia ha sacrificado demasiado para que alguien que tuvo la suerte de protagonizar una comedia estúpida arruine su futuro. Ella está destinada al estrellato, y todo el mundo lo sabe".

La voz lógica en la cabeza de Lincoln habló, ofreciendo una solución a este problema tan tenso. _'¿Por qué no explicas cómo se sienten los dos? Él fue joven una vez, tal vez lo entendería...'_

'Lincoln' se armó de valor. "Tu hija me ama, y yo la amo a ella. Es una pena que no te guste, pero así es como ella se siente, y así es como me siento yo."

El padre echó el corazón de la fruta con violencia en el cesto de basura frente al remolque, y se inclinó hacia adelante, haciendo que 'Lincoln' dé un paso atrás. "Escúchame bien. Si te veo cerca de mi hija en otro lugar que no sea el trabajo, estás acabado en este mundo, ¿me entiendes?"

'Lincoln' estaba de pie, petrificado por el miedo. Este tipo acababa de gritarle insultos de gran calibre a su esposa hace unos momentos, y ahora estaba frente a él, ¡amenazando su carrera! Y no sólo eso, el se erguía sobre él, amenazándolo. Unos movimientos del padre de 'Lynn' y todo habría terminado. No sólo su carrera, ¡quizás hasta su vida!

'Lincoln' se quedó callado mientras la voz lógica en su cabeza le decía que dijera 'sí señor' y que vuelva al set.

Pero entonces una voz bastante desconocida habló, una que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Esta voz no era racional. Esta voz parecía haber nacido momentos después de darse cuenta de la verdad sobre sus sentimientos por 'Lynn'.

Esta voz emanaba furia, era una mezcla de todo el _heavy metal_ , rap sin censura y música hardcore que había escuchado en su vida, todo en uno.

Esta voz le dijo lo que tenía que contestar, y desapareció.

'Lincoln' se debatía entre las dos voces. Ya le dio chance a la lógica y no funcionó, así que no tenía opción.

"Jódete, viejo cabrón".

Las palabras parecían haber golpeado al padre de 'Lynn' como un cubo de agua fría en la cara. Era casi como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de oír. Un cierto sentimiento de orgullo se apoderó de 'Lincoln' mientras defendía sus sentimientos por 'Lynn' en la cara de su padre. No era muy elocuente, claro está, pero el mensaje sí se logró transmitir.

La cara del padre de 'Lynn' pasó de mostrar shock a mostrar ira, a medida que se tornaba de color rojo brillante. "¿Qué me dijiste?", murmuró en ese tono bajo y amenazador que los padres usaban con frecuencia con sus hijos cuando hacían algo realmente malo.

'Lincoln' no podría echarse atrás ahora. Incluso si este imbécil logra destruir su carrera al día siguiente, el perdería todo sabiendo que dejó todo claro, hablando sin tapujos.

"Que te jodas. Amargado de mierda."

'Lincoln' estaba fuera de sí, pero con orgullo. Acababa de dar el golpe de gracia verbal, pero la tensión seguía ahí. Por un momento, empezó a entrar en pánico. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Iban a pelear?

En ese momento, como si un ángel descendiera del cielo, el director abrió la puerta del estudio. "Hey, apúrate, ¡te estamos esperando!"

* * *

'¡Oh carajo, qué relajado estoy!' pensó, dejando atrás al padre de 'Lynn' y siguiendo al director hacia el set. Actuó en sus escenas con renovado vigor, la adrenalina corría por sus venas mientras pronunciaba sus líneas. Después de unas pocas horas de rodaje, todos se fueron a almorzar. 'Lincoln' se dirigió hacia el servicio de catering, cuando 'Lana' y 'Lola' se le acercaron.

"¿Lincoln? ¿Qué le pasa a Lucy? Ella no quiere jugar con nosotros", dijo 'Lana' mientras 'Lola' asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Se enojó con nosotras?" preguntó 'Lola'.

'Lincoln' mordió el sandwich que tenía en la mano, para luego suspirar. "Lucy no está enojada con ustedes, está enojada conmigo".

Las gemelas se sorprendieron. "¿Qué hiciste? ¿Rompiste alguno de sus juguetes? 'Lana' preguntó, mientras Lincoln se arrodillaba a la altura de sus ojos.

"¿Te tomaste su jugo de manzana?", continuó 'Lola'.

"¡Lincoln, no harías algo así!" agregó 'Lana', con una voz una octava más alta de lo normal.

"Ojalá haya sido eso...", pensó. No pudo evitar sonreír ante las ideas de las gemelas. "No, no fue nada de eso. Es... complicado. Sólo denle un poco de espacio y se tranquilizará, lo prometo."

"Oh, ¿y ahora quién va a jugar con nosotras? Mamá está almorzando..." Ambas miraron suplicantes a 'Lincoln'.

¿Cómo podría resistirse?

"¡Yo!, Tendré que ser un buen hermano mayor y jugar con ustedes", sonrió, con una mano descansando sobre su propia barbilla.

Los ojos de ambas se iluminaron. "¿Podemos armar una fiesta de té? ¿Puedes acompañarnos?", preguntaron emocionadas.

"Creo que saben que el único lugar donde hay fiestas de té, es en la habitación de 'Lola' y 'Lana'".

"¡Avión! ¡Avión!", cantaron las gemelas al unísono.

"No lo sé", dijo Lincoln, con una voz cansada. "Creo que el avión se quedó sin gasolina."

"Ah, ¿pero cómo llenamos el tanque de nuevo?" preguntó 'Lola'.

"Con un beso en cada mejilla estaría bien", 'Lincoln' sonrió.

Las dos niñas lo tomaron de los brazos y le dieron un beso en cada mejilla.

"Está bien, está bien, el tanque está lleno", se rió Lincoln, envolviendo una vez más sus brazos alrededor de las niñas y "volando" a corta distancia hacia el set.

"Esta es una fiesta de té sólo para princesas, así que necesitas ser una princesa para quedarte", dijo 'Lola', mientras que 'Lana' buscaba algo para hacer de 'Lincoln' una princesa lo suficientemente bonita como para unirse a ellos.

"Toma, ponte esto", dijo 'Lana', dándole una boa rosada de peluche.

"¡Oh, y esto!", añadió 'Lola', buscando un sombrero rosa para él también. Se sentaron en su mesa de plástico y comenzaron a servir el "té".

'Lincoln' intercambió amablemente cortesías con las gemelas, mientras sorbía el té imaginario.

Aunque por el momento se encontraba concentrado en conversaciones sobre princesas y castillos, su mente lentamente regresó a la reunión que él había concertado para ésta noche. Se estaba reclamando a sí mismo el no habérselo dicho en el remolque. Quería culpar al director, pero sabía que el incidente del teléfono era sólo un chivo expiatorio conveniente. Hablando con la verdad, 'Lincoln' se dio cuenta que él no tenía que abrir así sus sentimientos, y quizás no sea el momento más ideal, pero 'Lynn' tenía que saberlo. Con todo lo que pasó hasta ése momento, puede que ya no le quede tiempo para hacerlo.


	14. Capítulo 14

Después del almuerzo, el rodaje se reanudó como estaba planeado. Tenía otra escena con 'Lucy', y la frialdad que ella emitía -lo que él sintió- era más de lo que pedía el guión. Una vez que la escena se terminó, 'Lincoln' se dio cuenta de que 'Luna', 'Lori' y 'Leni' estaban leyendo algo sobre una mesa. 'Lincoln' deambuló para ver por qué tanto alboroto. Echó un vistazo alrededor de las chicas y se dio cuenta de que estaban mirando la sección de arte y entretenimiento del "LA Times". En la portada había una foto de 'Lynn'.

"Chicas, ¡miren lo que dice! ' _La coestrella de la película taquillera "The Rats in the School Walls" negocia un nuevo papel como protagonista'_ ", recitó 'Leni', y mencionó el nombre de una franquicia de películas muy conocida.

 _"Así que es verdad lo de 'Lynn'"_ , pensó 'Lincoln'.

"¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Esto es buenísimo para ella!", dijo 'Leni' al grupo.

"Ella definitivamente merece ése papel", añadió 'Lori'.

'Luna' se volvió hacia 'Lincoln', mientras él se alejaba del grupo, luciendo un poco abatido. Ella sabía por qué.

"Ey, muchacho, demos un paseo", dijo 'Luna', levantándose y poniendo un brazo alrededor de su hombro mientras salían del set a través de una puerta lateral raramente usada. Luego de salir del lote, encontraron una barricada de hormigón a la altura perfecta para sentarse. 'Luna' se sentó y expertamente sacó un cigarrillo antes de abrir un encendedor con la bandera británica grabada en él.

"Ahora bien, debe ser muy difícil ver que ella está a punto de dejar la casa Loud, ¿eh?", preguntó, encendiendo su cigarrillo y tomando una pausa. Se supone que los actores adultos no debían fumar en ninguna parte estando caracterizados, pero era una regla que 'Luna' frecuentemente ignoraba.

"Bueno... sí, es horrible, ¿pero qué puedo hacer? Pensándolo mejor, es su carrera...", 'Lincoln' suspiró. "Seguro conocerá a otra estrella de cine y se olvidará de mí..."

"No me gusta para nada ésa actitud. A propósito, quería preguntarte algo", ella dejó de hablar para fumar un poco. "¿A dónde fuiste esa noche, después de salir de mi remolque?"

'Lincoln' se sonrojó, rompiendo el contacto visual.

"¡Oh, diablillo!" 'Luna' sonrió, fumando otro poco de su cigarrillo. "¡Dame detalles, cariño! ¿La besaste? ¿Son novios?"

El enrojecimiento de sus mejillas le dijo a ella todo lo que necesitaba saber, pero 'Luna' pensó que era mejor si él mismo se lo decía.

"Fui a su remolque, vimos películas viejas de monstruos en el sofá, y..."

"Y...", 'Luna' continuó, levantando las cejas.

"Y sí, nos besamos, un poquito..."

'Luna' gritó alegremente, saltando de su asiento y jalándolo en un abrazo, con cuidado de no quemarlo con el cigarrillo. "¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, muchacho! Diablos, parece que fue ayer cuando tuviste miedo de salir de detrás de tu madre, ¡y ahora mírate! ¡Andando con una estrella de cine!"

'Luna' suspiró para sí misma, soltándole del abrazo y volviendo a sentarse. "Es muy loco ver cómo vuela el tiempo, ¿no?"

"Bueno, sí, pero cuando su padre se enteró, me dejó muy claro que no quería que yo viera a su hija", admitió él. "Ha estado tratando de evitar que nos viéramos fuera del trabajo. Él dice que _'su hija está destinada a ser una estrella y no quiere estorbos como yo'_ ", dijo en la imitación de voz adulta que todos los niños sabían hacer.

"Pfft", resopló 'Luna'. "Suena como un imbécil".

Ella no estaba equivocada.

"Pero él es su padre, y ella sólo tiene trece años. Sus padres todavía hacen las reglas, y si no quieren que ella me vea, entonces..."

'Luna' apagó su cigarrillo en el suelo. "Escucha muchacho, una vez conocí a un chico en Inglaterra que vivía en un barrio muy exclusivo, y sus padres se horrorizaron cuando él les llevó a la chica pobre del lado más feo de la ciudad. Le prohibieron verme, aunque hice todo lo posible para que me aceptaran. El punto es, algunas personas nunca aceptarán lo que ustedes dos tienen, y no tiene sentido pensar en tratar de cambiar algo así. Se toma lo que se tiene y se agarra fuerte, y si los dos luchan por ello, funcionará". 'Luna' se levantó de su asiento y continuó. "Todas estas tonterías de 'si algo es para ti, ése algo llegará de todas formas' las dice gente que cree que las cosas buenas caen del cielo todo el tiempo. Para cosas que valen la pena, pues vale la pena luchar. Así que pelea por lo que sientes, muchacho. No dejes que otras personas traten de decirte cómo van a ser las cosas".

* * *

(...)

Mientras volvían a entrar al remolque, ella le había dado mucho en qué pensar. El sol ya se estaba poniendo sobre Los Ángeles, cuando él llegó a su remolque. Su madre lo estaba esperando, lo que no era muy raro durante la semana.

"¿Cómo estuvo el rodaje?", preguntó ella mientras entraban en el remolque. Obviamente, ella no se había enterado de la pequeña charla con el padre de 'Lynn'.

"Estuvo bien", contestó Lincoln, de la misma manera en que todos los niños responden a sus padres cuando les preguntan cómo les fue en la escuela ese día.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio antes de que su madre continuara. "Oí que tu novia salió corriendo del set."

'Lincoln' suspiró, tomando asiento en el comedor. "Sí, cree que sus padres se van a divorciar, y para rematar, su hermanita me odia porque no salgo con ella en vez de con su hermana..."

"Oh, ¡ella se ha enamorado de ti!", su madre se burló. "Eso es tan lindo..."

"Gracias mamá", contestó él, con sarcasmo.

"Bien, dale algo de tiempo, sólo tiene ocho años. Ella encontrará en poco rato una boy band nueva o algún actor de Disney se pondrá de moda, te lo prometo". Su madre se volvió hacia él desde la cocina después de mirar en la despensa. "Así que, ¿comida china, tailandés, algo italiano o sushi?"

* * *

(...)

Ambos cenaron, mientras Lincoln relataba las escenas que filmó ese día. A medida que pasaba la noche, su madre decidió acostarse temprano. 'Lincoln' también se retiró a su dormitorio, pero él no pudo dormir. Tenía la mente atenta a una sola cosa: ¿cómo iba a decirle a 'Lynn' lo que él sentía?

Un montón de nervios se puso en su estómago mientras él yacía sobre su cama, mirando al techo. Pasó algún tiempo, antes de que la vibración de su teléfono casi le provocara un ataque al corazón.

'Lynn' envió un mensaje, y éste venía con una foto de ella. Para asegurarle a él que era ella en realidad.

"Listo cuando tú estés", decía ella. La foto era de ella en una camiseta, con el pelo sobre un hombro, estando todavía en la ducha.

'Lincoln' respiró hondo y encontró su chamarra de la suerte. No lo había defraudado hasta ahora. Se la puso.

Era hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.


	15. Capítulo 15

"Estoy saliendo ahora", escribió antes de abrir la ventana y escapar por ahí. Las horas previas a este momento habían sido algunos de los momentos más angustiosos de su vida. No pensó en nada más que no sea lo que le iba a decir a 'Lynn'.

Había un escalofrío inusual en el aire de la noche. 'Lincoln' respiró hondo antes de partir hacia el set vacío. Su corazón corría como si acabara de correr una maratón, era todo lo que podía hacer para oír algo más que el latido de su corazón en sus oídos.

Al poco tiempo, vio a 'Lynn' de pie bajo la tenue luz sobre la puerta del escenario. Su cabello aún estaba mojado por la ducha, atado de nuevo en una cola de caballo desordenada mientras corría sobre la sudadera que llevaba puesta, mojándola un poco. 'Lincoln' sacó las manos del bolsillo de la chaqueta y la abrazó. El olor de su champú era embriagador mientras se abrazaban en el momento.

"Supongo que deberíamos entrar antes de que alguien nos vea", dijo 'Lynn', dándole un buen tirón a la puerta. Ésta se abrió, y ambos entraron en el set oscuro. Encendieron las linternas de su teléfono, mientras buscaban a tientas el interruptor de la luz.

"Esta oscuridad da bastante miedo", comentó 'Lincoln'.

"¿Asustado?", se burló 'Lynn'.

"Pfft, claro que no, mejor encontremos el interru...", decía 'Lincoln', antes de darse cuenta que tenía un pie enredado en cables eléctricos y se tropezaba, cayendo encima de un montón de sillas plegables.

"Sí, ve a despertar a todo el mundo", dijo 'Lynn', caminando hacia él para ayudarlo a levantarse. "¿Por qué no vamos a algún dormitorio? Creo que las lámparas y todo eso aún tienen energía".

Esta vez entraron en el dormitorio de 'Lincoln', ambos sentados uno al lado del otro en su cama. 'Lincoln' miraba ociosamente los carteles, figuras de acción y modelos de naves suspendidos del techo. El silencio se estaba empezando a hacer notar, el tenía que decir algo.

"Recuerdo que construí algunos de estos modelos", dijo, señalando al avión que colgaba del techo.

 _'¿Qué te pasa? No hables de modelos, sabes por qué estás aquí'_ , se gritó a sí mismo tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca.

"Oh, genial", contestó 'Lynn'. "¿Cómo estuvo el rodaje?"

Oh, eso era una larga historia. "Bueno, creo que tu hermana me odia."

'Lynn' levantó una ceja. "¿Te odia? ¡Pero eres su persona favorita!"

'Lincoln' se frotó la nuca con nerviosismo. "Sí, sobre eso... resulta que literalmente sí lo era. Ella se enamoró de mí, y se enojó por que tú me gustabas". Él se volvió hacia ella y sonrió. "Decía que te escogí a ti porque tú tienes pechos y ella no".

'Lynn' rió. "Apenas", contestó ella, apoyando su mano sobre la de él mientras miraba hacia otro lado, "Siempre ha querido lo que yo tengo. Supongo que eso es normal para las hermanitas", 'Lynn' entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. "Dale tiempo, seguro que lo superará".

Eso es lo que él esperaba. Realmente quería mucho a 'Lucy', y no quería que ella lo odiara cada vez que estaba con su hermana.

"Oh, me encontré con tu padre fuera de tu remolque".

'Lynn' lo miró inmediatamente, con el rostro mostrando preocupación.

"Si hubiera tenido dudas sobre lo que él opina de nosotros, ahora ya no la tengo."

Ella empezó a formar un puño con la mano, mientras gruñía para sí misma: _"¡No puedo creerlo! No soy una niña tonta, ¡puedo decidir con quién quiero estar!"_

"Sí, él estaba seguro de que yo solo te estorbaría, que tú estás destinada a la grandeza y yo solo soy uno entre muchos intentos de actor... ya sabes, lo obvio".

'Lynn' lo miró asombrado. ¡Su padre y él se llevaban muy bien! ¿Cómo pudo hacer un giro de 180 grados en unos pocos días? ¿Cómo pudo decirle esas cosas?

"Guau...", dijo 'Lynn' en voz baja. "Que se vaya al carajo."

'Lincoln' no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Preferiría que no", 'Lincoln' bromeaba, ganándose un suave empujón. Cayó en la posición de acostado, arrastrando a 'Lynn' para que se tumbara a su lado, aún sosteniéndose ambos de las manos.

Se quedaron tumbados en silencio durante un rato, y 'Lynn' acariciaba suavemente su pulgar en el dorso de su mano.

"¿Recuerdas lo de hoy?", ella preguntó.

"Sí, ¿en tu caravana?", contestó él, sabiendo muy bien a qué se refería ella.

"Claro. Tenías algo que querías decirme, ¿verdad?"

'Lincoln' encontró su corazón latiendo velozmente de nuevo, mientras se acomodaba suavemente en la cama, mirando a 'Lynn' a los ojos. "Sí, tenía algo que decir". Él se perdió en los ojos de 'Lynn', mientras ella esperaba pacientemente una respuesta. Tuvo que decírselo. Él superó sus nervios y le tomó ambas manos. "Quería decirte que... Creo que te amo."

'Lincoln' se sentía mil veces más ligero, ahora que se había desahogado. Pero sus nervios no se habían calmado. Todavía tenía que escuchar la respuesta.

Ella soltó un suave y lindo grito ahogado. ¿La confesión fue realmente tan inesperada? Luego, ella lentamente empezó a sonreír. Era una señal prometedora.

Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse, lo que empezó a confundir a 'LIncoln'. Parpadeó, dejando que una lágrima cayese por su cara mientras hablaba en voz baja.

"Por supuesto..." ella dijo. "Recuerdas que yo también necesitaba decirte algo, ¿verdad?".

El ambiente no se sentía bien.

"Bien... prácticamente se logró asegurar el papel principal en la película que te mencioné. Así que... quizás ésta sea mi última temporada aquí."

'Lincoln' estaba seguro de haber captado el momento exacto en el que sintió que se le rompía el corazón. Siempre había creído que el término 'angustia' no implicaba ningún dolor real aparte de algún malestar emocional, pero estaba equivocado. Una daga en el corazón era casi exactamente como describiría el impacto de sus palabras.

"O-oh..." Fue todo lo que pudo decir. Parecía como si toda la alegría que tenía se hubiera drenado por una sola frase. El periódico que había visto esta tarde le advirtió que esto podría venir, pero se lo quitó de la cabeza. ¿Cómo pudo el universo permitir que algo tan asombroso entrara en su vida solo para quitárselo después?

"Puede que no nos quede mucho tiempo juntos, pero por si sirve de algo..." 'Lynn' empezó, todavía intentando secarse los ojos con las mantas de la cama. "Creo que yo también te amo."

Él se sintió reconfortado al ver que ambos se acercaban. Besó a 'Lynn' como si fuera la última vez que la viera. Trató de verter cada emoción que ella le hizo sentir, en un beso. Había electricidad pura entre ellos mientras su respiración se sincronizaba con la de los demás. Fue el beso más apasionado que cualquiera de ellos había experimentado. Él deseó que hubiese durado para siempre, pero eventualmente tenían que terminar. Ambos abrieron los ojos, recobrando el aliento con una pequeña sonrisa en ambos labios.

"Lamento no poder quedarme contigo..." susurró 'Lynn'.

La ironía de que él prometiera no dejarla nunca, no se le escapó. _'Quizás debería haberle hecho prometer que no me deje...'_ , pensó con tristeza.

"No te preocupes, esta es tu carrera. No me gustaría interponerme entre tú y tu trabajo..."

'Lynn' le puso un dedo en los labios. "¿No lo entiendes? No es el trabajo lo que me importa", dijo, con una pizca de molestia en la voz. "Quiero ser feliz. Actuar era lo que pensaba que me hacía feliz, pero ahora..."

La respuesta a este problema le pareció bastante simple. "Bueno, ¿qué te hace feliz ahora?"

Ella le miró, mirándole a los ojos como si fuese el chico más tonto del mundo por no ver la respuesta mientras le miraba a la cara.

"Tú. Tú me haces feliz."

'Lincoln' estaba en una montaña rusa de emociones abrumadoras. Había estado en lo más bajo hace solo unos segundos, y ahora volvía al cielo, saludando a pasajeros de un avión cercano. Él sonrió, dándole un beso en la frente.

"Por eso es que estoy odiando ésto..." 'Lynn' suspiró, enredando sus piernas con las de él mientras ambos estaban en la cama.

"Entonces, ¿no quieres hacer la película?" preguntó 'Lincoln'.

"Bueno...", se detuvo. "Es el movimiento correcto para mi trayectoria, y me sería muy útil a futuro, pero... actué en mi última película porque estas eran divertidas, yo quería participar y divertirme. Pero ahora... ahora siento que no hago películas porque yo quiera, sino porque eso es lo que la gente espera de mí."

"Bueno, eres una estrella de cine", contestó 'Lincoln', mientras 'Lynn' volteó sus ahora secos ojos.

"Duh", dijo ella, moviéndose en la cama."Yo sólo... Ya no sé lo que quiero. Odio lo que esta ciudad le hace a la gente, en quién los convierte. Mi mamá y mi papá nunca se peleaban, y ahora se están divorciando."

"Lo siento". No era mucho, pero era todo lo que podía decir.

Se quedaron allí unas horas más, hablando de todo, desde cómo era la vida antes de Hollywood hasta qué camión de comida deambulando por Los Ángeles tenía los mejores tacos.

Alrededor de la 1 de la madrugada, ambos decidieron que era mejor volver a sus remolques. 'Lynn' tenía que compensar un día completo de rodaje, y 'Lincoln' tenía mucho en qué pensar. Antes de que se fueran, 'Lynn' pensó que sería una buena idea tomarse una foto con el teléfono del otro: de esa manera, no importaba a dónde los llevaran sus trabajos, siempre uno tendría un recordatorio del otro. La foto de Lincoln lo mostraba a él en la cama, con 'Lynn' plantando un beso en su mejilla. 'Lynn' tomó la misma foto, pero al revés, mientras él le daba el beso.

Desafortunadamente, no habría una cantidad de fotos hermosas que cambien el hecho de que su relación ya tenía un límite de tiempo. No parecía haber nada que se pudiera hacer al respecto, excepto prepararse para el inevitable último día, y tratar de hacer que cada día que condujera a eso fuera lo más memorable posible para ambos.

Él trepó a través de su ventana y colgó su chaqueta en una silla. 'Lincoln' se quitó los zapatos a patadas y se lanzó en su cama. La primera relación que tuvo en su vida, ahora tenía fecha de expiración.

Solo, en el santuario silencioso que era su habitación, bajó la guardia. Lágrimas se juntaron en sus ojos y se derramaron por sus mejillas.

No era justo.


	16. Capítulo 16

_¡Hola! Soy dangoalmirante, y traigo otro capítulo del fic. Aunque se supone que en estas épocas de Navidad y Año Nuevo todos descansan, me quedé bastante ocupado, y en las próximas semanas (y meses) mi panorama no va a mejorar :(_

 _Para no retrasar más (llevo meses con este proyecto), he decidido publicar lo más antes posible lo que tenía preparado y terminar la traducción con celeridad, y así estoy aprovechando este 31 de diciembre. También pude ver que hay 16 seguidores del fic y casi 2700 vistas, muchas gracias a los que siguen continuamente este trabajo, ¡son geniales!_

 _Si por mis retrasos ustedes perdieron el hilo de la historia, primero les pido una disculpa, y luego les recomiendo volver a leer los capítulos anteriores: estamos entrando a una etapa crucial de la historia y quisiera que la disfruten como yo lo hice en el idioma original._

 _¡Saludos y felices fiestas!_

* * *

'Lincoln' estaba agotado física y emocionalmente. Se preguntaba cómo podría dormir después de la charla que acababa de tener. El techo de su remolque le miró fijamente, mientras un millón de pensamientos corrían por su mente. Eventualmente, se encontró a sí mismo siendo despertado por su madre, desde la cocina del remolque. Miró el reloj junto a su cama. Parecía que se las había arreglado para poder dormir sin soñar, aunque solo fuera por unas pocas horas.

Rayos de luz naranja cortan las persianas de su habitación mientras él se frotaba los ojos.

Se sentó en la cama y se quitó la camisa. 'Lincoln' miró fijamente a sus pies descalzos que se asomaban de sus pantalones de pijama. La conversación de la noche anterior pesaba sobre sus hombros como una pesada chaqueta de invierno.

'Lincoln' puso ambas manos sobre sus ojos. El sentimiento de impotencia que tanto odiaba, solo le había dejado en paz mientras dormía. Despertarse de nuevo a la realidad de su situación fue nada menos que tortuoso.

Sus manos cayeron sobre su regazo mientras él miraba hacia arriba. Miró a su tocador, como si este fuera a darle sabios consejos si seguía así.

Un golpe a su puerta lo sacó de su aturdimiento.

"¡Vamos! Necesitas maquillarte en quince minutos", le llamó su madre desde más allá de su habitación.

'Lincoln' se levantó, agarró una camisa de un montón de ropa cerca del tocador, y se la puso. Se puso pantalones cortos y se puso los calcetines y los zapatos. Su madre le dio de desayunar un burrito mientras él salía por la puerta.

'Lincoln' tenía muchas escenas que rodar hoy, y se imaginó que las primeras serían con 'Lynn'. Terminó su desayuno camino hacia el lote. Los mejores actores no dejan que su vida personal interfiera con su trabajo, y tampoco lo haría él. 'Lincoln' tuvo que enterrar todo lo que había estado sintiendo la noche anterior, para poder convertirse en el despreocupado, cómico y adorable tonto que Estados Unidos invitaba a su casa todos los días de la semana a las 5 de la tarde.

Eso fue más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

'Lincoln' se congeló al tocar el frío metal de la manija de la puerta del set. Se preparaba para entrar, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, golpeándolo hacia atrás mientras la persona que la abría caía hacia delante. Un montón de papeles volaban en todas direcciones, antes de caer con gracia al piso.

"Lo siento mucho, señor, creí que no había nadie cerca de la puerta, y tenía las manos ocupadas, así que tuve que abrirla a patadas", se disculpó el sujeto.

Por mucho que lo intentara, 'Lincoln' no podría acostumbrarse a que la gente lo llamara "señor".

'Lincoln' se levantó, sacudiéndose el polvo. "Está bien, yo estoy bien. ¿Tú estás bien?" preguntó Lincoln antes de recoger algunos papeles: eran guiones. "¿Son para hoy?"

"Los papeles engrapados sí. Quédate con una copia, los escritores se pasaron toda la noche reescribiendo", dijo el asistente, que luego se dirigía a algún otro lugar del lote.

 _'¿Reescribieron qué?'_ , pensó 'Lincoln' mientras hojeaba las escenas del día mientras caminaba por el set, antes de darse cuenta de algo extraño. ¡Las escenas de 'Lynn' no estaban en el guión! Buscó de principio a fin, buscando cualquier mención de su personaje, pero solo encontró una como la última escena del día.

"¡Oye, estamos listos para que vengas a maquillaje!", llamó una voz a su derecha.

"¡Está bien, estaré ahí en un segundo!", gritó él, doblando el guión en sus manos. Se apresuró a encontrar al director.

"¿Qué pasó con todas las escenas con Lynn?"

El director miró a su alrededor nervioso. "Ah, tal vez podamos ir a las sillas de allá..."

Un rayo de miedo le atravesó el corazón. "¿Qué pasa?", preguntó, sin moverse ni un centímetro.

El director se arrodilló a la altura de sus ojos. "Bueno, los productores y yo tuvimos una reunión ayer con sus padres. Ellos lograron llegar a un acuerdo: parece que ella ya aseguró el protagonismo en la nueva película, así que lo mejor sería... liberarla de su contrato."

'Lincoln' estaba estupefacto. ¿Cómo pudo ella haberse librado de un contrato tan rígido? Se supone que ese tipo de conflictos son los más lentos y caros de resolver.

"Pero... ¿cómo puede irse así? ¿en plena mitad de temporada?"

"Bueno, les tomó toda la noche a los escritores, pero se les ocurrió una manera de eliminarla del guión sin que se note. Es la última escena que rodaremos hoy."

'Lincoln' estaba procesando con calma lo que el director le dijo. Sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza, antes de ir caminando a la sección de maquillaje. Su cuerpo se puso rígido, mientras abría el guión y empezaba a leer con calma.

'Lincoln ha estado evitando despedirse de Lynn antes de que ella se vaya a su campamento de fútbol de verano porque no quiere enfrentarse al hecho de que él y su hermana están... distanciándose', leyó él. Estaba claro, por el tono y el escenario, que este episodio tenía la intención de ser muy dramático. 'Lincoln' continuó leyendo el diálogo. Era como si estuvieran haciendo de su despedida un evento televisado. Después de todo, ¿qué mejor manera de aprovechar emociones crudas?

'Lincoln' caminó hacia la silla de maquillaje y contempló la montaña rusa de emoción en la que había estado. El universo lo estaba bañando con todo lo que hubiera podido desear en un minuto, y al siguiente se lo estaba quitando todo. Y luego, sólo por diversión, éste ente decidió que necesitaba un poco de sal en su herida. Así que, en realidad, tendría que despedirse de su primera novia frente a todo el país.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, los de maquillaje habían terminado su labor. Se dirigió al vestuario y encontró la camisa naranja, los jeans y los tenis que lo transformaron en Lincoln Loud.

No había visto a 'Lynn' ni a su familia en todo el día, y supuso que no lo haría hasta que llegara el momento de rodar su escena final. Normalmente, 'Lincoln' absorbía a su personaje, pero hoy era diferente. Le tomaba tres o cuatro tomas sólo para hacer una escena con unas pocas líneas. Afortunadamente, el director no lo molestó. Él y los miembros más viejos del elenco parecían saber lo que estaba pasando.

A medida que pasaba el día, empezó a temerle más a la escena final. Tenía que mantener la calma, pero mostrar suficiente emoción para que la escena se sintiera real. Invocar sentimientos de la nada era tarea de un actor, pero manejar sentimientos que amenazaban con descontrolarse era otra tarea muy distinta.

"Hola, cariño."

'Lincoln' levantó la cabeza para ver a 'Luna' de pie a su lado.

"Supongo ya oíste las noticias."

"Sí", murmuró 'Lincoln'.

"Todos creíamos que ella seguiría con nosotros al menos hasta el final de la temporada", dijo 'Luna' mientras 'Lincoln' escuchaba el sonido de la puerta del set, que estaba abriéndose. "Recuerda lo que te dije ayer", ella puso su mano bajo la barbilla de 'Lincoln' y la levantó, dándole un beso en la mejilla. "Para cosas que valen la pena, pues vale la pena luchar".

Él se sonrojó, pero no le contestó, mientras ella se alejaba.

"No sabía que te gustaban las chicas con acento", bromeó Lynn, apoyando el brazo contra él. Si ella estaba tan disgustada con todo lo que pasó, como lo estaba él, pues ella era mucho mejor ocultándolo.

'Lincoln' forzó una sonrisa. La voz de 'Lynn' bastaba para alegrarle el espíritu. "Entonces, ¿has leído el guión de hoy?", preguntó, conociendo de antemano la respuesta.

"Sí... lo leí", contestó ella. 'Lincoln' se puso de pie y la abrazó, un gesto que ella le devolvió rápidamente. Se abrazaron por un momento antes de soltarse. Un inusual nerviosismo se interpuso entre ambos, estando allí parados, esperando que el otro dijera algo para romper la tensión.

"Yo... siento mucho que esto esté pasando tan rápido. Ni en un millón de años pensé que me sacarían de mi contrato..."

"No es tu culpa", interrumpió 'Lincoln'. "Vamos a rodar esta escena, podemos hablar después."

'Lynn' parecía un poco aturdida, pero reaccionó cuando el director los llamó al escenario.

'Lincoln' tomó su lugar en la cama de su habitación, mientras se metía en el personaje. No era muy diferente a como se sentía ahora, así que éste Lincoln Loud le quedaba como un guante. Su corazón latía fuerte en su pecho mientras esperaba que el equipo se preparara. Unas náuseas le destrozaron el estómago, y sus nervios comenzaron a aumentar. Nunca antes había estado tan nervioso delante de la cámara, pero tampoco había estado en una escena con tanta tensión.

"Luces, cámaras, y... ¡acción!"

* * *

Lincoln suspiró. Tenía un cómic de Ace Savvy frente a él, pero no podía estar atento a él. Ya había leído los mismos paneles al menos tres veces. Apoyó sus mejillas en las palmas de sus manos mientras miraba a la cámara uno.

"Cuando creces con diez hermanas, el caos es la norma, y cualquier cosa menos, pues... no está bien. Probablemente se pregunten por qué no quiero despedirme de Lynn, y bueno..."

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió su monólogo.

"Adelante."

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Una Lynn furiosa entró a su pequeño cuarto y dejaba caer su bolsa de lona. "¿Qué te pasa, Lincoln?"

"No me pasa nada", contestó con frialdad. "¿No tienes que tomar el autobús?", contestó Lincoln sin ni siquiera levantar la vista de su cómic.

Lynn, de un manotazo tiró el cómic al piso.

"¡Oye!"

"Estoy a punto de irme todo el verano, ¿y ni siquiera te importa? ¿Ni siquiera te despedirás de mi?" gritó Lynn, empujando el hombro de su hermano menor.

Lincoln saltó de su cama, y la confrontó.

"¿Por qué debería? Tú eres la que se va, ¡yo no!", le gritó. Quería igualar el volumen de su hermana tanto como le permitiera su bravucón interior.

La expresión de Lynn se suavizó un poco. "¿De eso se trata? ¿Te enojaste conmigo por que me estoy yendo?"

Lincoln le contestó. "Es sólo que, si vas al campamento de fútbol, tendré que pasar todo un verano sin ti. Harás muchos nuevos amigos, y para cuando vuelvas, sólo te veré en casa después de la escuela si no estás entrenando."

La ira de Lynn empezó a desvanecerse.

"¡Eso no es verdad! Sabes que todavía tendría tiempo para estar contigo, hermanito", respondió Lynn.

"¿Y el próximo verano? ¿A qué campamento deportivo irás entonces? ¿Y cuando llegues a la secundaria? Lynn... yo sólo..." Lincoln se detuvo, sus verdaderos sentimientos estaban empezando a reforzar sus palabras. "Desde que tengo memoria... hemos sido tú y yo. Nos hemos divertido tanto que no puedo imaginar esta casa sin ti. Por favor, Lynn, no quiero despedirme de una de mis mejores amigas", miró hacia otro lado, secándose lo que no era para nada una lágrima. Sus líneas fueron más que palabras por primera vez en su vida. La cruda emoción que alimentaba esta escena lo estaba devorando, mientras luchaba por mantener la compostura. Tuvo que recomponerse, porque no estaba seguro de si podría soportar rodar esta escena de nuevo.

Lynn se acercó a él, poniendo una mano en su hombro. "Lincoln, eres mi hermano. Siempre tendré tiempo para ti. Sé que estamos metidos en cosas diferentes, y puede que no lleguemos a salir tan a menudo como queramos, pero... este es mi sueño. Sólo los mejores jugadores de fútbol del estado son invitados a este campamento. ¿Cómo puedes estar enojado conmigo por eso?"

"Yo... supongo que no quería admitir que esto estaba pasando..." murmuró él.

Lincoln levantó la vista y miró a los ojos de su hermana. "Además...", sonrió Lynn, y una línea de lágrimas visible sólo para el que estaba en frente, apareció desde sus ojos brillantes. "...no es una despedida. Es sólo que... bueno... te veré luego".

Lincoln le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras ambos se abrazaban.

"¡Corten! ¡Bien hecho, ustedes dos!", el director gritó mientras el elenco y el equipo se reunían en torno al set. "Bien. Puede que algunos de vosotros no lo sepan, pero nuestra querida Lynn está pasando a cosas más grandes y mejores, y teniendo eso en mente, este es su último día trabajando con nosotros." Un suspiro colectivo resonó de los pocos miembros del equipo de "The Loud House" que no lo sabían. "Pero, dicho esto, sólo quiero decir que nunca he trabajado con una chica tan talentosa a una edad tan joven, ¡escuchémoslo de ella!"

Un rugido de aplausos se elevó y luego se calmó, mientras esperaban a que ella hablara.

"No sé qué decir, ya que me enteré de mi partida ésta mañana", dijo 'Lynn' con una voz temblorosa. "Pero quiero que sepan que ha sido una experiencia increíble trabajar con todos ustedes y espero volver a trabajar con ustedes pronto en futuros proyectos", apenas terminó su discurso antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a fluir. Ella había estado con ellos por tres temporadas, y a la mitad de la cuarta, desaparecía.

'Lincoln' se alejó de la multitud, mientras 'Lynn' se despedía de todas sus coprotagonistas y miembros del equipo. La observó desde lejos, abrazando y agradeciendo a todos, desde la gente que ella veía todos los días hasta los miembros del equipo con los que nunca había hablado. Incluso firmó unos cuantos autógrafos y se presentó para unas cuantas fotos, una vez que se había secado los ojos lo suficiente.

Incluso a los trece años, estaba claro que estaba destinada a Hollywood. Con una simple conversación, podía hacer que hasta el pasante más intrascendente en el estudio sintiera que se conocían desde hacía años. Tal vez eso fue lo que lo atrajo a ella en primer lugar. 'Lynn' parecía tener todo esto de ser 'celebridad' resuelto, mientras que él simplemente estaba a tientas en la oscuridad, tratando de encontrar su camino.

Una vez que la multitud se había calmado, 'Lynn' se dirigió hacia 'Lincoln' mientras él estaba sentado a un lado del escenario. La miró y forzó otra sonrisa. Ella se sentó junto a él. El incómodo silencio se arrastró mientras estaban sentados allí, cada uno sin saber qué decir.

"Tú, ah, realmente te salió bien esa escena", 'Lincoln' se las arregló para hablar.

"Gracias..." contestó ella en voz baja, ambos todavía vestidos como Lynn y Lincoln Loud.

El silencio regresó, muy a pesar de 'Lincoln'. No se le ocurrió nada que decir, así que le extendió la mano.

Ella lo miró y sonrió, poniendo su palma sobre la de él y entrelazando sus dedos. El contacto le ayudó a 'Lincoln' a que recupere la fuerza para hablar.

"Entonces, ¿es esta la última noche que estarás aquí?", preguntó, temiendo la respuesta.

"No, todavía tenemos que sacar nuestras cosas del remolque, así que probablemente no nos iremos hasta dentro de un día o dos."

"Oh", suspiró él. "Bueno, ¿qué vas a hacer esta noche?"

"Mi padre me va a llevar a casa de un productor para una tonta fiesta. Firmaré ahí mi contrato."

Esa respuesta le dejó algo claro de forma dolorosa. El padre de 'Lynn' tenía razón. No podía compararse a ella. Ella estaba destinada al cine, a la fama y a la fortuna. Él era sólo un niño que tuvo la suerte de ser el protagonista.

"Tal vez él estaba en lo correcto", murmuró.

'Lynn' lo miró. "¿Qué?"

"Bien, esta película es la puerta para tu maravilloso destino. No quiero retenerte. Quizás conozcas a una estrella de cine mientras trabajes, y te olvidarás de mí". Lincoln la miró a los ojos. "Y quizás... quizás sea lo mejor."

La boca de 'Lynn' se abrió de par en par. "¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿Crees que me lanzaría así al primero que vea?" preguntó ella. Su irritación se hizo evidente, cuando soltó su mano y se puso de pie.

"No, no quise decir eso..."

"Entonces, ¿qué?", contestó con ambas manos en las caderas.

"Simplemente no quería que tuvieras que... eh, quiero decir, ya sabes...", 'Lincoln' dio marcha atrás.

La conversación se interrumpió cuando la madre de 'Lynn' llamó a su hija. "Tu padre está listo, ¡ve a cambiarte!".

'Lynn' le contestó a su madre, antes de contestarle a él. "Tal vez deberías pensarlo y volver a hablarme", dijo 'Lynn', yéndose a vestuarios y dejándolo solo en el escenario vacío.

Él se pasó los dedos por el pelo. Decidió darle tiempo en el vestuario para que se cambiara, antes de ir él.

' _Quizás conozcas a una estrella de cine, ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando?_ ', pensó, más que dispuesto a cambiar un dedo por un retroceso de veinte segundos de su vida. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que estaba solo, fue a cambiarse. Una vez sin la ropa de Lincoln Loud, sacó su teléfono y lo puso sobre la mesa. No podrá hablar con ella esta noche, pero él vive en la era de la información. Podía tomarse su tiempo y componer un mensaje de texto para aclarar las cosas.

Mientras él se cambiaba, su teléfono le avisó de un mensaje de texto. Era de su madre. Ella había podido arreglar una cena con el productor y director de casting de otra película en la que intentaba meterlo, y no estaría en casa. Mejor así. Cuantas menos distracciones tenga para pensar en el mensaje de texto, mejor. Se dirigió de nuevo a su remolque y buscó en la nevera algunas sobras de comida. Mientras el plato giraba en el microondas, sacó su teléfono. Miró con cansancio el borrador del texto que estaba a punto de enviar, antes de que sus pulgares se pusieran a trabajar.

 _'No sé qué dije en el set, nunca tuve que hacer esto antes. Siento de verdad haberte molestado, pero quiero que recuerdes una cosa. Todo lo que te dije anoche es cierto. Significas mucho para mí. Te_ _quiero_ _.'_ Cuando estaba a punto de enviar el mensaje, el pitido del microondas lo distrajo. Dejó su teléfono y tomó el plato.

Luego de unas horas, él estaba saltando por varios canales de televisión, para luego buscar un refresco de la nevera, esperando pacientemente una respuesta de 'Lynn'.

Pasó el tiempo, y el teléfono nunca sonó. 'Lincoln' dejó el teléfono en la mesa, y miró el LED. No se atrevía a encender la pantalla. El LED nunca se encendió.

Ya eran las 11:53 pm. Ella debería haberle dicho algo. Pensamientos de ansiedad corrían por su mente mientras su estómago empezaba a retorcerse. El aire de su remolque empezaba a sentirse más pesado y el corazón de Lincoln comenzó a latir más rápido.

No aguantó más, agarró su chamarra y salió de su remolque, para aspirar algo de aire nocturno fresco, mientras trataba de calmarse. El lote estaba desierto. Pensó que una caminata le ayudaría a despejar la cabeza mientras bajaba siguiendo la línea de remolques.

Quizás se encontraría con 'Leni' o 'Luna' en el camino, alguna de ellas lo mandará a dormir, y así mitigará sus miedos. Después de todo, solo estaba siendo paranoico, ¿verdad? Las chicas no se meten con los sentimientos de alguien a propósito, ¿verdad?

Desafortunadamente para él, no pudo encontrar tal consuelo. Todas las luces del remolque estaban apagadas, excepto una en la distancia.

'Lincoln' entrecerró los ojos.

"Pero, esa luz es de..." pensó, caminando rápidamente hacia el remolque de 'Lynn'. Mientras él se acercaba, confirmaba sus sospechas. Las luces del remolque de Lynn estaban encendidas, y alguien se movía apresuradamente dentro de él. Estaba pensando en dónde esconderse, pero la puerta se abrió, y alguien con una capucha, gafas de sol y una bolsa de lona salió.


	17. Capítulo 17

La figura lo vio y ambos se congelaron. Solo le tomó un momento a 'Lincoln' reconocer esas pecas.

"¿Qué... qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estás así?"

'Lynn' lo miró con seriedad. No podía hablar, y él notó una lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla, debajo de las gafas de sol.

Se acercó a ella. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó en voz baja.

"¡No! ¡Maldita sea, no lo estoy!", ella gritó hacia atrás, alejándose de él. La capucha se cayó hacia atrás y su pelo se enmarañaba, mientras ella se quitaba las gafas de sol.

'Lincoln' se estremeció ante sus palabras, pero continuó.

"No entiendo, ¿qué pasó?"

"¡Imagínate lo que el productor quería que haga con su hijo para firmar el contrato!", ella gritó. Las lágrimas estaban cayendo a montones. 'Lincoln' estaba conmocionado, al terminar de entender lo que ella dijo. Nunca se hubiera imaginado ni en cien años que algo así le pasaría a las estrellas de cine, ¡y mucho menos a los niños estrellas!

"Si esto es parte de la vida en Hollywood, entonces me largo de ésta ciudad", susurró 'Lynn', muy enojada. Ella lo miró. El dolor y la ira en sus ojos alimentaban una ira creciente en el corazón de 'Lincoln'. La idea de que alguien intentara lastimarla despertó sentimientos de ira, que sólo había sentido cuando peleó con su padre.

"Esta ciudad está llena de lobos. No voy a ser otra oveja."

'Lynn' se dio la vuelta, pero 'Lincoln', que estaba aún entumecido con lo que estaba pasando, le tomó del brazo.

"¡Espera! Por favor, no te vayas..."

'Lynn' le quitó la mano del brazo. "Mi taxi está esperando."

'Lincoln' entró en pánico, siguiéndola mientras ella se dirigía caminando rápidamente a la salida. "Pero, ¿a dónde irás?"

"Iré hasta donde la tarjeta de crédito del imbécil de mi padre me alcance", contestó sin siquiera darse la vuelta. Para 'Lincoln' le era difícil mantener el ritmo, y 'Lynn' se puso su capucha de nuevo. Ya afuera del lote, ellos serían presa fácil para los paparazzi. El conductor del taxi en la puerta los saludó a ambos, cuando 'Lynn' abrió la puerta trasera y lanzó su bolso de lona.

'Lincoln' sabía que tenía que decirle algo. En todas las demás situaciones había podido armar las palabras correctas para hacer que 'Lynn' se sintiera mejor. Pero esta vez, el pozo de ideas se le había quedado seco en el peor momento.

El taxi estaba listo. 'Lynn' se volvió hacia él.

"Yo... lo siento."

'Lincoln' levantó una ceja. Ésas palabras lo sacaron de su sequía verbal.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por todo... yo... siento mucho que termináramos así". 'Lynn' se inclinó, dándole un último beso, pero 'Lincoln' estaba demasiado aturdido como para disfrutarlo. Antes de que se diera cuenta, la puerta de la cabina se cerró, y las luces traseras se alejaron de la acera, y se perdieron en la noche.

'Lincoln' se había quedado atontado en la esquina de la calle, hasta que una voz familiar en su cabeza le habló.

'¡Ve tras ella!'


	18. Capítulo 18: Buscándola

'Lincoln' dio vuelta la cabeza. No encontró a nadie, pero pudo ver un taxi pasar, y lo hizo detenerse. Se dio cuenta de que había dejado la billetera en su remolque. Corrió como un furibundo de regreso a su remolque, agarró su billetera y volvió a toda velocidad hacia la entrada del lote. El taxi que había detenido todavía lo estaba esperando mientras él se lanzaba al asiento trasero.

"Buenas noches, ¿a dónde voy?", preguntó el taxista.

'Lincoln' se había quedado congelado. ¡Ni siquiera había pensado a dónde ella podría ir, y el taxi en el que se metió ya se había ido!

'Lincoln' suspiró con tristeza. Parecía que su aventura terminaría aquí.

"Hace rato salió otro taxi de aquí. Supongo que no puedes decirme a dónde se fue, ¿verdad?"

Era poco probable, pero pensó que valdría la pena intentarlo.

"En realidad, sí, puedo encontrarlo."

'Lincoln' se animó, una chispa de esperanza se encendió en su corazón. El taxista se puso en su radio y llamó al taxi que ella había tomado. No pudo escuchar a dónde decían que iban, pero no importaba. El conductor se dirigió por el mismo camino por donde 'Lynn' se fue.

Cada llamada que él hacía era redirigida al buzón. 'Lincoln' miraba las luces de Los Angeles alejarse desde la ventana del automóvil. Las luces titilantes que le habían prometido las aventuras más locas, así como a mucha gente. En pocos casos esa promesa se cumplía.

El taxi bajó las últimas calles de los suburbios y dejó la ciudad. El centro ya estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia, y el taxi encendió las luces delanteras. 'Lincoln' trajo dinero, pero no el suficiente para alcanzar a una tarjeta de crédito. Rogó con todas sus fuerzas que 'Lynn' no lo haga atravesar todo el estado.

Desde hace rato, 'Lincoln' reconoció la carretera mientras iniciaban el recorrido. Era la Autopista de la Costa del Pacífico, con las piedras y pequeñas montañas serpenteando el asfalto. Los frenos rechinaron cuando el taxista se detuvo en el ingreso de un estacionamiento vacío al lado de la carretera. Miró afuera, pero no había ningún rastro de su novia.

"¿Aquí es donde la dejó su taxi?", preguntó él.

"Eso me dijo mi compañero. Si deseas, puedo esperarte", sugirió el taxista.

"No, estaré bien. Gracias." De esa manera, 'Lincoln' pagó y salió del auto. Vio como el taxi se alejaba y desaparecía en la oscuridad de la noche. Al desaparecer el vehículo, él reconoció donde estaba: en la playa que visitó con 'Lynn' y su familia hace unos días. Las olas golpeando suavemente la arena envolvían al ambiente de un ruido tranquilizador.

Salió hacia afuera y volvió a llamarla: mientras el teléfono intentaba hacer su trabajo, él pudo ver una silueta solitaria en una esquina de la playa.


	19. El encuentro en la playa

Rápidamente corrió hacia ella, hasta caerse y terminar dando vueltas por la arena: la noche sin la luz de la luna daba una iluminación muy precaria, y tuvo que calmarse para no lastimarse.

Mientras más se acercaba a la figura, el sonido de su llanto se hacía más claro. 'Lincoln' se levantó, y sin decir nada fue hacia ella. Se sentó a su lado, y miró el océano. Él estaba feliz por haberla encontrado, pero tenía aún algunas cosas que decirle. No tenía idea de cómo iniciar la conversación, pero pensó que podría improvisar sobre la marcha.

La miró a los ojos. No importaba que estén rojos y algo hinchados de tanto llorar, para él les seguían pareciendo hermosos.

"Es genial que hayas decidido quedarte."

'Lynn' sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se limpió la nariz. "Mi padre congeló la tarjeta. Con veintisiete dólares, solo pude llegar hasta aquí."

No era exactamente la respuesta que 'Lincoln' esperaba, pero él supuso que ella aún seguía lidiando con sus emociones.

"No puedo escapar de esta ciudad aunque quiera...", ella continuó, frotando sus ojos.

'Lincoln' no perdió más tiempo. Se acercó más y puso su brazo alrededor de ella: ella se dejó caer, poniendo una de sus mejillas en su pecho mientras él ponía la suya en la cabeza de 'Lynn'. Abrazarla fue lo único que él consideró prudente, y en el momento estaba dispuesto a dejar que ella deje salir la frustración que tenía dentro. Con una mano libre, tomó otra de 'Lynn' y entrelazó los dedos.

Sintió unas protuberancias, y él quiso verlas de cerca. Tenía los nudillos rojos e inflamados, y en algunas partes parecía haber habido sangrado.

"¿Qué le pasó a tu mano?", preguntó con delicadeza.

"¿Recuerdas el episodio de la pelea de box?", dijo ella, limpiándose las lágrimas.

Él asintió. Lynn Loud Jr. había llegado con miedo a la final de una competencia: tenía que pelear contra su amiga y no quería hacerle daño. Eventualmente su entrenadora (Lana) le había convencido que su amistad era más fuerte que una pequeña competencia, y Lynn terminó noqueando a su oponente con un golpe fuerte en la mandíbula en el cuarto round.

'Lincoln' no pudo hacer más que sonreír, sabiendo que ella tenía la fuerza como para haber quebrado algún artilugio de vidrio en esa fiesta. Volvió a tomarla de la mano, esta vez con más cuidado. Miró hacia arriba, y pudo ver un avión cruzando por la casi perfecta oscuridad de esa noche, intercalando sus luces con las pocas estrellas visibles. Él no podía culparla de intentar escapar después de todo lo que había pasado.

Un pensamiento le llegó a la mente mientras él protegía a su novia, mientras ella seguía llorando. 'Luan' decía que algunas pocas cosas están destinadas a suceder, y 'Luna' decía que eso era una estupidez, e insistía en que pelear era la única manera de conseguirlas. Ahora él empezó a pensar que esas dos ideas no eran mutuamente exclusivas, y que sí podrían combinarse.

"A veces, cuando no puedo dormir, pienso en todos esos escenarios posibles que dependen de nuestras decisiones. Es decir, me refiero al '¿qué pasaría si no hubiera hecho eso?'". Él jugaba con el cabello de su amada mientras ambos disfrutaban del calor corporal que compartían en la tranquila playa. "Siempre pienso qué habría sido de mi vida si mi mamá no me habría llevado a mi primer casting abierto." Se acercó a ella un poco más. "¿Alguna vez pensaste en eso?", susurró.

'Lynn' se volvió a limpiar las lágrimas. "Supongo... algunas veces."

"A un montón de gente le gusta el show, y a veces pienso en qué sería de mi vida si yo no fuera Lincoln Loud.", contestó suavemente, y relajó sus dedos que entrelazaban las manos de ambos. "Claro, quizás no tendría el dinero o el poco reconocimiento que tengo, pero sabes ¿de qué me he dado cuenta?"

'Lynn' se secó los ojos y lo miró. "¿De qué?"

"Nada de eso me importa en realidad. La única cosa que sí me importa de toda esta gran experiencia…", los ojos de ambos se encontraron. 'Lincoln' estaba más que agradecido por la segunda oportunidad que consiguió para hablar con ella, y no la desaprovecharía. "...lo que sí agradezco mucho, es haberte conocido."

"No me importa nada. Por eso te busqué, te seguí, por eso estoy aquí, y por eso es que pienso que debes darte cuenta de que huir nunca es la respuesta."

'Lynn' se separó de él, y empezó a limpiarse los ojos con la mano que estaba sana.

"¿Y qué se supone que deba hacer? No hay por qué decirle a la gente todo lo que está mal aquí, ¡si nadie te escucha!"

'Lincoln' pensó en silencio. Éste era otro momento crítico, donde solo había un argumento perfecto para zanjar la discusión. Rogó para que su mente se ilumine y pueda conseguirlo.

"¿Y qué sería de tus hermanas?"

'Lynn' levantó una ceja: le había sorprendido un poco la contestación, que parecía no tener sentido aparente.

"¿Qué?"

"Si tú huyes, ¿quién podrá prevenirlas o protegerlas si les ocurre algo parecido? ¿cuánto tardarán en encontrarse con un director o productor con las mismas mañas?"

Él podía verla a ella pensando y dándose cuenta. Quizás ella no haya considerado el impacto hacia su familia de irse simple y llanamente. Mientras tanto, él cruzaba los dedos esperando que su razonamiento le aclare el panorama: es más, desde el inicio pensó que el plan de su amada de escapar era más el producto de una reacción instintiva que el de un plan bien pensado, pero no podía asegurar nada.

'Lynn' siguió renegando. "Esto es horrible..."

Él estuvo de acuerdo. ¿Por qué una niña de trece años tenía que irse preocupando por proteger a sus hermanas menores de personas deshonestas o potenciales pervertidos, solo para obtener un trabajo?

' _Porque en un mundo perfecto no necesitaríamos cuidarnos de nadie_ ', 'Lincoln' continuó razonando. ' _Como el mundo actual no es así, tenemos esta responsabilidad implícita de protegernos a nosotros y a nuestros seres queridos de las cosas malas que puedan llegar a suceder. No es justo, pero no tenemos muchas opciones._ '

Él se quedó con ella en la playa un poco más, hasta que empezó a adormecerse. Miró a 'Lynn': ella había reclamado el lugar donde ella se recostó hace un momento, y estaba de nuevo en su regazo. Parecía que ella continuó llorando suavemente hasta dormir, habiendo dejado de hacer sonidos tan lentamente que él no se había dado cuenta. Su cara tan pacífica era tan hermosa, que 'Lincoln' la dejó dormir un poco. Tomó su propio teléfono con cuidado de no deslumbrarla con la pantalla, y vio la hora. Ya eran casi las una de la mañana.

Cuando él estuvo a punto de guardar el teléfono, pudo ver un icono en la esquina superior izquierda y él se asustó: ¡había olvidado enviar su mensaje de disculpa que había escrito empezando la noche! Pudo recordar que se había distraído, probablemente con el microondas. Él continuó sonriendo, viendo a la chica durmiente entre sus brazos.

'Lincoln' decidió enviar el mensaje y esperó. Claro, el mensaje tendría que circular inalámbricamente por bastantes kilómetros y equipamiento complejo antes de llegar a su destino, pero era todo lo que se le ocurría hacer. Y en pocos segundos, el teléfono de 'Lynn' vibró y él pudo ver una luz LED suave que salía del bolsillo de la chamarra de su novia. Ella despertó, se estiró un poco y tomó su teléfono.

'Lincoln' miró de reojo su reacción: anticipó una sonrisa, y eso consiguió. Luego ella se acomodó, y vio su mirada un poco confundida.

"Yo..., eh..., me olvidé de enviarlo...", admitió con un poco de sueño.

'Lynn' lo miró un buen tiempo, tiempo que él consideró demasiado incómodo, antes de que ella le regale una pequeña sonrisa. "Es genial que seas tan tierno".

Ambos se miraron, 'Lincoln' miró fugazmente a sus labios y volvió a mirar a sus ojos. La distancia disminuyó, y 'Lincoln' agradecía mil y una veces a las estrellas por la oportunidad de poder compartir un beso de despedida. La trajo más cerca suyo, y se tomó el tiempo necesario para saborear este momento: quizás sería uno de los pocos momentos así que disfrutaría en su vida. Él no había podido eliminar el sentimiento de tristeza, pero no quiso que ese sentimiento afecte el momento. Sus labios danzaron juntos, y sus lenguas luchaban una contra otra con frenesí. La pareja se besó por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, y ambos reconocían una cosa: querían que este momento dure el mayor tiempo posible.

Este momento no estaba tan ardiente comparado al momento de su primer beso que se dieron en el remolque de 'Lynn'. Éste tenía más perfección en sus movimientos, era más una muestra de amor puro y sufrido que un ataque fogoso. Eventualmente se separaron, y a 'Lincoln' le apareció levantado un poco de pelo rebelde detrás de su oreja.

Él abrió los ojos lentamente, casi al mismo tiempo que su compañera.

"Creo que debemos volver", susurró él: tenía la esperanza que ella no se resista. Después de todo, ella habría golpeado duramente a una persona que intentó obligarla a hacer algo que ella no quería, y él no quería ser el siguiente.

"No puedo volver a mi remolque, y mamá se llevó a mis hermanas a la casa de mi tía en..."

"Está bien, no tienes que regresar a tu remolque", insistió él. "Mi mamá no se opondrá a que te quedes en el mío."

'Lynn' asintió en silencio mientras se levantaba y se quitaba la arena de la ropa. 'Lincoln' hacía lo mismo. Ella estaba por tomar su bolso, pero él llegó antes, lo tomó y se lo puso en la espalda con una sonrisa. Ambos se movieron por el camino que llevaría a la autopista, y mientras subían los viejos escalones de madera, 'Lincoln' pidió un taxi por teléfono.

Luego de llegar a la cima, 'Lincoln' colocó el bolso junto a sus pies luego de salir a la carretera, sin antes ayudar a 'Lynn' a llegar y acomodarse junto a él.

Más allá, las luces de Los Angeles parpadeaban y tenían de fondo un muy pequeño resplandor.

"La vista es genial desde aquí", habló 'Lincoln'.

"Sí, es muy bonita", respondió 'Lynn'.

'Lincoln' tomó su mano ilesa mientras esperaban el taxi. Él iba a extrañar todo esto. Ella era la única actriz del elenco que tenía más o menos su edad, y ahora tendría que irse. El darse cuenta de ésto lo amenazaba con entristecerlo más y más. Había hecho un buen esfuerzo para evitar que estos pensamientos grises arruinaran su ánimo, pero no podía contenerlos para siempre. Cuanto más crecía esa muy pequeña luz del amanecer, más cerca estaría él de perderla.

Los dos se quedaron mirando las luces de la ciudad en silencio, sin oír nada más que la distante canción de las mareas pacíficas, mientras se apoyaban uno contra el otro. La bonita vista pronto desapareció frente a los faros de su taxi que había llegado al lado de ellos. 'Lincoln' cargó el bolso en el asiento trasero y se subió. 'Lynn' lo miró con ojos cansados, medio cerrados y bostezó.

"Duerme si quieres, tardaremos un poco en regresar", dijo él con suavidad cuando el taxi arrancó. 'Lynn' al instante se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se acomodó en el regazo de 'Lincoln'. Él tomó su teléfono y comprobó la hora: eran casi las dos de la noche. Buscando lentamente en su bolsillo, encontró y desenredó sus auriculares, los conectó a su teléfono y le picó suavemente un codo a 'Lynn'. Ella colocó un auricular en su oído y él puso el otro en el suyo.

Él decidió ver lo que los dioses del botón de "aleatorio" tenían preparado para él.

(Youtube) watch?v=IHSEBAVQP2A

'Lincoln' sonrió para sí mismo mientras miraba a 'Lynn'. Se alegró de que ella no hubiera escuchado esta canción antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con ella. Se había quedado dormida, con una suave sonrisa en sus labios. Él colocó su brazo con suavidad sobre su cintura, cuidando de no despertarla. Él no fue lo suficientemente cuidadoso, y cuando su mano se estiró, terminó encontrando la mano de 'Lynn', y entrelazaron sus dedos.


	20. Me di cuenta de lo que quiero

'Lincoln' se encontró luchando contra su somnolencia, cuando el taxi entró en el estacionamiento. Por desgracia, el escándalo de hace unas horas y la discusión en la entrada del lote había atraído a varios _paparazzi_. Los reporteros con cámaras en mano esperaban a que salieran del auto, y él la sacudió para despertarla, explicándole rápidamente la situación.

'Lynn' se quejó un poco. Por suerte, el vidrio polarizado del taxi mantenía a raya el aluvión de cámaras. Se suponía que el departamento de seguridad de los lotes los mantendría alejados de la entrada, pero no estaban por ninguna parte. Parecía que no tenían más opción que confiar en la seguridad de la entrada para contener a los intrusos.

'Lynn' se acomodó la capucha. 'Lincoln' lamentaba no haberse preparado para estos incidentes.

"A las tres", dijo ella, sosteniendo su mano con fuerza: tendría que arrastrar a su novio hacia adelante si él no se movía lo suficientemente rápido. "¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡Tres!"

'Lynn' abrió la puerta y salió corriendo, empujando a todos los que se le atravesaban, mientras 'Lincoln' casi olvida tomar el bolso. Salieron a toda carrera en medio de una multitud de flashes y gente gritando ' _¡sonrían!_ ' y preguntando ' _¿ustedes son pareja?_ '.

Después de la carrera, lograron dejar a los paparazzi detrás de las puertas, y ambos se encontraron doblados y jadeando pesadamente.

"Estaremos... en Teen People... mañana en la mañana...", 'Lynn' mencionó al quedarse sin aliento, aunque a 'Lincoln' no le parecía importarle. Levantó la bolsa por encima de su hombro y le hizo un gesto en silencio para que continuaran hacia su remolque. El sudor comenzaba a gotear en su frente.

Caminaron silenciosamente el resto del camino, aún tratando de recuperar el aliento cuando llegaron al remolque. Ellos entraron, 'Lincoln' lanzó el bolso en el sofá mientras ella se acomodaba en la mesa. 'Lincoln' fue al congelador: encontró una bolsa de guisantes congelados, y los tiró sobre la mesa.

Ella miró la mesa, algo confundida. "Ehm... no tengo mucha hambre".

'Lincoln' la miró a los ojos antes de sonreír. "No, Lynn-arina. Son para tu mano".

'Lynn' se rió de sí misma. "Oh, ¡claro!"

"Creo que deberías ver a un médico sobre eso mañana", bostezó 'Lincoln', apoyándose contra el mostrador y cruzando los brazos.

"¿Cansado?", preguntó ella.

"Algo. No acostumbro a perseguir chicas por todo Los Angeles", 'Lincoln' contestó con una sonrisa.

"Entonces descansemos un poco", dijo 'Lynn', levantándose de la mesa, acomodando la bolsa de guisantes en sus nudillos.

Lincoln tomó el bolso de su novia y lo quitó del sofá. "Está bien. Me quedo aquí, puedes dormir en mi habitación".

"No lo creo", respondió 'Lynn' con toda naturalidad.

'Lincoln' levantó una ceja.

Ella se levantó y tomó la mano de su novio; su sonrisa tranquilizadora aún cruzaba sus labios mientras lo llevaba a su habitación. Ella se detuvo ante su puerta y se dio la vuelta.

El corazón de Lincoln cayó en cuenta, y empezaba a sentirse como si intentara escapar de su pecho. De repente, estaba hiperconsciente de su propia respiración y el sudor comenzaba a formarse en las palmas que 'Lynn' sostenía actualmente.

"No dormirás en el sofá", dijo ella en voz baja, con una voz que él creía jamás haber escuchado. "Y yo tampoco lo haré".

El corazón de 'Lincoln' casi se detuvo y sus pupilas se ensancharon.

Ella abrió la puerta de su habitación y lo llevó adentro. Sus nervios empezaron a calmarse. Con el cansancio, 'Lincoln' esperaba sinceramente una buena noche durmiendo acurrucado, y 'Lynn' se quitó la sudadera mientras caminaba al lado de su cama. 'Lincoln' se quitó la chaqueta y la puso en una silla al lado de su escritorio, mientras ella tiraba su sudadera con capucha sobre su cómoda y se detenía. Ella parecía estar sumida en sus pensamientos mientras miraba su cama.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó.

'Lynn' cerró los ojos. "Sí, ahora sí lo estoy".

'Lincoln' notó que las manos de 'Lynn' agarraban el dobladillo inferior de su camiseta. Mientras ella se quitaba la prenda, _el tiempo se detuvo_. Las (pocas) aves nocturnas se congelaron en el aire, los autos se detuvieron en medio de la calle y las mareas mantuvieron su posición. Los ojos de 'Lincoln' se abrieron de golpe en la oscuridad de su habitación. La camisa de 'Lynn' continuó levantándose, mientras él sentía su mandíbula casi golpear el suelo. Su cabello cayó de su camisa mientras pasaba por su cabeza, sin dejar nada más que un sostén y su espalda desnuda frente a él.

'Lincoln' tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que debía seguir respirando, mientras observaba cómo el brazo de Lynn se enroscaba en su espalda, alcanzando el sujetador.

Antes de que ella se quitara el sostén por completo, él pudo susurrar unas palabras.

"Espera..."

'Lynn' dio la vuelta a su cabeza y miró por encima de su hombro. La preocupación era clara en sus ojos.

"Mmm, ¿estás... segura?"

'Lynn' quitó su mano de su espalda cuando se volvió para mirarlo.

"Tú... ¿no lo estás?" preguntó ella nerviosamente.

"Yo estoy bien" respondió. "Solo... no quería que te sintieras obligada. Después de lo que pasó esta noche, creo que..."

Ella lo silenció con un simple gesto. Su sujetador se aflojó a su alrededor, antes de que ella rodara los hombros hacia adelante, permitiendo que éste cayera al suelo.

'Lincoln' tuvo que callar a la fuerza un suspiro. Apenas podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo. Las últimas horas habían sido tan surrealistas, y ahora la chica que había deseado más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo estaba delante de él, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho desnudo.

"Lo único que sucedió esta noche fue que me di cuenta de lo que quería". Ella se acercó a él, con los brazos todavía escondiendo tímidamente sus pequeños pechos. 'Lincoln' tuvo que preguntarse si de alguna manera estaba avergonzada de que él los viera. Tal idea estaba más allá de su ámbito de comprensión. ¡Ella era hermosa! ¿Cómo podría avergonzarse cuando, en sus ojos, cada parte de ella era la perfección? Sus manos se apartaron de su pecho cuando 'Lincoln' vislumbró el cielo, antes de que la sintiera tirar de su camisa. Él instintivamente levantó sus brazos mientras ella le quitaba la camisa, tirándola al suelo.

Ahora estaban parados a centímetros de distancia. 'Lincoln' la miró a los ojos, inseguro de lo que venía a continuación, pero agradeciendo al cielo por lo que había sucedido hasta ahora. 'Lynn' envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó. Después de no poder reaccionar por un momento, él puso sus brazos alrededor de su espalda desnuda, acercándola lo más cerca posible. El beso en la playa oscura no era nada comparado con el fuego encendido en su corazón por este abrazo. Era todo lo que podía haber soñado y mucho más a medida que sus lenguas se encontraban entre sí, respirando pesadamente dando paso a suaves y sutiles gemidos.

'Lincoln' se inclinó hacia delante, guiándola hacia la cama. La pareja se desplomó en ella, todavía enredados el uno con el otro cuando 'Lynn' lanzó un torrente de risitas antes de volver a conectarse con sus labios. Aunque no lo esperaba, sabía a dónde se dirigía esta noche. Mientras yacía sobre ella, el soltó su brazo de alrededor de su cintura, rastreando sus pezones rígidos y dirigiéndose hacia abajo, con los enganches en su aliento mientras mantenía su toque ligero volviéndolo salvaje con una sensación bastante nueva.

Lujuria.

Mientras su mano ocupada se dirigía hacia el sur, sabía que no habría nada que los detuviera. Esta noche, no había nada en el mundo excepto su dormitorio. Los Angeles, padres idiotas, productores pervertidos y sus hijos, dinero, fama, todo eso se desvaneció cuando dos jóvenes amantes finalmente tuvieron un lugar donde ir donde nadie podría separarlos. Habría llegado la noche en la que, en lugar de usar simples palabras para decirle a 'Lynn' lo que sentía por ella, ahora podría demostrarlo.

Y ésta era una oportunidad que él no se atrevería a dejar pasar.


	21. Capítulo 21

La mañana siguiente...

'Lincoln' cayó en un sueño muy profundo, 'Lynn' se aferró a él, ambos vistiendo nada más que las mantas que los cubrían mientras se abrazaban. Ambos estaban tan agotados que ninguno de los dos escuchó a la madre de 'Lincoln' entrar al remolque y llamar a la puerta de su habitación antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

La señora abrió la puerta, lista para contarle a su hijo lo que pasó ayer, cuando notó que él y su compañera habían dormido juntos. Solo un segundo después, se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los dos parecía estar usando ropa. Ella ahogó un grito, pero no lo suficiente: 'Lynn' lo oyó y se frotó los ojos mientras trataba de concentrarse en el intruso mientras aún estaba medio dormida. Se sentó en la cama y entrecerró los ojos antes de darse cuenta, horrorizada, de que era la madre de 'Lincoln'.

'Lynn' dejó escapar un grito antes de agarrar rápidamente la manta y cubrir su pecho desnudo, sonrojándose profusamente. La conmoción despertó a 'Lincoln', que llegó a la misma conclusión aterradora que su amante.

"¡Mamá!" gritó él mientras cerraba los ojos. Su madre inhaló profundamente y suspiró con lentitud. "Bien. Voy a irme, y fingiré que no vi nada. Cuando regrese, es mejor que ambos tengan ropa puesta".

'Lincoln' ayudó a 'Lynn' a encontrar toda la ropa que ambos habían esparcido inadvertidamente por toda la habitación al intentar quitársela. Su madre regresó según lo prometido, y no dijo una palabra más sobre el asunto. La madre de 'Lincoln' les preparó el desayuno, antes de que alguien llamara urgente a la puerta.

Ella abrió, y afuera se encontró a la madre de 'Lynn' con un aspecto desaliñado, y con sus hermanas. La madre de 'Lincoln' dejó a los niños entrar al remolque, y salió para hablar con la madre de 'Lynn'.

La parejita parecía no estar incluida en la conversación, pero no tenían por qué estarlo. Los medios de comunicación les dirían todo lo que necesitaban saber. Los espectáculos de entretenimiento de Hollywood no podían exprimir ya más la historia candente de la actriz que interpreta a 'Lynn Loud' en la exitosa serie 'The Loud House', y del cómo atacó brutalmente al hijo de un productor en una fiesta privada (muy probablemente perdiendo el papel protagonista de su futura película, y fracturando su relación laboral con Hollywood). Un reportero, más tarde, informaría que su padre habría sido arrestado por supuesta posesión de sustancias controladas.

'Lynn' sabía que era mentira. Su padre podría haber sido un malvado testarudo, negligente y descuidado, pero el jamás habría consumido drogas. Ella supuso que él era la persona "menos poderosa" en esa fiesta cuando aparecieron los policías, y lo usaron como chivo expiatorio. Por otro lado, la prensa rosa estaba en pleno agosto: se revelaron fotos donde aparecían los dos besándose fuera del estudio, y también escapando del taxi la noche anterior. Incluso habían sido apodados: " _La pareja perfecta_ más joven de Hollywood".

'Lincoln' apagó la televisión cuando terminaron de desayunar. Él no quería escuchar más, y estaba seguro de que 'Lynn' y sus hermanas tampoco. 'Lucy' parecía estar más tranquila desde la última vez que interactuaron, para gran alivio de 'Lincoln'. Para su sorpresa, ella ya había vuelto a enamorarse, y esta vez del actor que interpretó a 'Bobby'.

"No quiero ver qué vaya a pasar, cuando ella se entere que él es gay...", pensó 'Lincoln' mientras empujaba los restos de sus huevos revueltos en su plato.

Su madre regresó al remolque y los llamó para que salgan afuera.

"Chicas", dijo la madre de 'Lynn', "Este será nuestro último día aquí, así que, por favor, despídanse". Su novia estaba claramente resistiendo las lágrimas, y 'Lincoln' no podía culparla. Después de todo lo que su familia había pasado, el hecho de que ella no estuviera completamente destrozada era un milagro en su mente.

"Lo siento, fui malo contigo, Lincoln", dijo 'Lucy' primero, su barbilla temblaba mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas pero fallaba miserablemente. Él no podría estar enojado para siempre con ella. Se arrodilló y le dio el mayor abrazo que pudo soportar.

"Está bien, Lucy. Eres la mejor hermanita que un hermano podría pedir", dijo suavemente en su oído. La soltó y se puso de pie, dando un paso hacia la madre de 'Lynn' con Lily, que parecía sentir la tristeza en el aire. "Y tú también, tonta Lily", dijo 'Lincoln' cuando el bebé se estiró para agarrar su dedo. Él le dio un beso en la frente antes de volverse hacia 'Lynn', quien ya tenía lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

"Supongo que hasta aquí llegamos, ¿eh?", ella pudo decir, manteniendo apenas su compostura. Verla llorar empezó a deprimirlo, él la abrazó, y ambos se aferraron el uno al otro como si alguno de ellos esté preparándose para partir con solo un billete de ida al reino de Muy Muy Lejano.

"¡Te amo tanto!", susurró 'Lincoln' en su oído, su voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

Ella contuvo su aliento el tiempo suficiente para responder. "¡Yo también! ¡Te amo mucho!"

Aunque ninguno de ellos quería, inevitablemente terminaron el abrazo.

"Sólo recuerda", dijo 'Lynn'. "No es un adiós. Es un _hasta pronto_ ".

'Lincoln' no pudo hacer más que sonreír. "Todavía podemos enviarnos mensajes, ¿verdad?" dijo él.

Las lágrimas empezaban a caer con fluidez.

"Claro", respondió ella.

"Todavía tenemos muchas personas que visitar antes de irnos. Gracias por ser tan buenos amigos con nosotros", dijo la madre de 'Lynn', abrazando a la madre de 'Lincoln' por última vez.

Mientras se dirigían hacia el estacionamiento, 'Lincoln' sintió que sus rodillas se debilitaban cuando se tambaleó en la entrada del remolque y se sentó. Su madre lo siguió, sentándose junto a su hijo mientras él se derrumbaba por completo y liberaba el llanto que había estado conteniendo. Ella lo abrazó fuerte, sabiendo muy bien que era todo lo que podía hacer por él en ese momento.

"Lo sé, cariño, me gustaría poder evitar que se fuera ..." susurró ella mientras él continuaba dejando que todas las emociones que había tenido que reprimir o ignorar se desbordaran. "Sé que se siente así ahora, pero te prometo que esto no es el fin del mundo".


	22. Capítulo Final

Esa noche, 'Lynn' lo llamó. Él estaba encantado de escuchar su voz, y hablaron hasta que la batería de su teléfono protestó por la falta de carga. Ella (y lo que quedaba de su familia) viajaban hacia el norte, para quedarse con familiares. A partir de ahí, no estaba segura de dónde terminarían, pero ella le prometió avisarle. Como estaba previsto, "The Loud House" continuó sin 'Lynn', y con una 'Lucy' y una 'Lily' casi idénticas. A pesar de que el rating se vio afectado al inicio, una apuesta arriesgada para contratar talentos nuevos en el equipo de escritores pudo dar frutos, y les permitió volver a la carrera.

Eventualmente, las llamadas de la pareja se convirtieron en textos, y luego cierto día, un año y medio después, los textos quedaron sin respuesta. 'Lincoln' no tenía manera de ponerse en contacto con ella, ya que todas sus cuentas de redes sociales habían sido desactivadas cuando se retiró del medio del espectáculo. Mientras tanto, a "The Loud House" le fue muy buen durante cuatro temporadas más antes de concluir, incluso ganando algunos elogios de la industria a la mejor sitcom en horario estelar.

'Lincoln' cuando comparaba su carrera a la de 'Lynn', siempre pensó que él se quedaría atrás. Y, sin embargo, al concluir "The Loud House", estaba en el camino de ser el nuevo chico dorado de Hollywood. A la edad de 19 años, había aparecido en artículos en TigerBeat, People y Seventeen; E! le hizo una larga entrevista, y hace poco había firmado un contrato para un protagónico de una franquicia de altísimo calibre. Los estudios estaban prácticamente peleando por él. Y, sin embargo, incluso con todo ese éxito y poder llegar a trabajar con algunas de las mujeres más bellas del mundo, aún nada de eso le parecía importarle. Cada chica con la que salió, terminaba siendo comparada con su primer amor, y eventualmente nadie pudo dar la talla.

Por otro lado, había desarrollado un hábito: en los días en que no podía pensar, o necesitaba aclararse la mente, había un lugar perdido a lo largo de la Autopista de la Costa del Pacífico al que siempre conducía. Al igual que hace tiempo, estaba casi desierta, ofreciéndole un poco de paz, lejos del ajetreo de Los Angeles. Ahí es donde él se vio a si mismo: recostado en el capó de lo que fue su regalo de cumpleaños número 17, en el estacionamiento donde él y 'Lynn' esperaban un taxi hace tantos años. Conducía un Lamborghini Aventador S, un superdeportivo que había apodado el 'Batimóvil'. Incluso con todo el lujo y la capacidad de comprar casi cualquier cosa, todavía se sentía culpable. ¿Por qué había tenido éxito en Hollywood cuando tantos otros fallaron, o peor aún, cayeron en la trampa en la que 'Lynn' casi había caído?

Una de las razones, como él aprendería más tarde, fue por su madre. Ella tuvo que pasar cientos de noches trabajando muy duro, planeando y utilizando sus contactos para evitar que su hijo cayera en situaciones como la que 'Lynn' se encontró esa fatídica noche. Él nunca pudo apreciar al 100% los sacrificios que ella había hecho por él hasta mucho más tarde en su vida. Él intentó devolverle el favor con una casa en Beverly Hills y asegurando económicamente su tranquila vida, pensando que era lo menos que podía hacer.

'Lincoln' se levantó y caminó hacia la barandilla, mirando hacia la playa. Estaba desierta, como solía ser. Aunque él había encontrado ya la paz para enterrar su conflicto, para disfrutar un poco los viejos tiempos decidió dar un paseo por los desvencijados escalones de madera hasta la costa. Sus recuerdos corrieron hacia él mientras descendía los escalones. Se quitó los zapatos y se encontró con la arena, caminando lentamente hacia la orilla.

Se detuvo y se paró en el borde de las aguas, con las manos en los bolsillos, solo recordando la increíble noche en la que él estuvo con la chica que amaba. Se quedó mirando hacia el horizonte, perdiendo la noción del tiempo.

* * *

Un toque en su mano lo sobresaltó de su aturdimiento cuando los dedos del extraño se entrelazaron con los suyos. Se giró rápidamente, esperando ver a un fan loco pasándose de la raya, pero en cambio la vio... a ella.

Ella era tan hermosa como él recordaba, aunque ahora era más una mujer de lo que era en ese entonces, sus curvas acentuadas por el vestido de verano con estampado floral que llevaba. Él perdió el aliento, y era incapaz de creer en lo que sus ojos veían.

"Tú... pero... cómo..." buscó las palabras en su mente, antes de que el actor que había pasado años perfeccionando se hiciera cargo. "Pero, ¿por qué no me llamaste, o un mensaje o algo?"

'Lynn' rió, un poco avergonzada. "Te vas a reír, pero un día fui a nadar con el teléfono puesto. No suelo usar la nube, ese día perdí todos mis contactos, y bueno..., diré que es un poco difícil conseguir el número personal de una celebridad."

Todo este tiempo 'Lincoln' había asumido que ella había encontrado a alguien más y siguió adelante con su vida. Ella tenía una buena justificación, y él no pudo hacer más que reírse. "Bien... me alegro mucho de que estés aquí, pero... ¿cómo supiste que estaría aquí?"

"N... no lo sabía en realidad. A veces vengo aquí a pensar", contestó ella con una sonrisa. Dios, cómo él había extrañado eso. "Bueno, creo que el destino consiguió lo que quería".

'Lincoln' no podía creer su suerte. La probabilidad de que ambos se encuentren en la misma playa, años después de que hayan dejado de hablarse, era remota, pero aún así sucedió. Parece que el universo no lo odiaba después de todo.

"Además..." Lynn' sonrió, con su vestido ondeando en la brisa. "¿No te acuerdas? Te dije que no sería un adiós".

 _ **FIN**_

 ** _¡Oh, por Dios!_**

 ** _Cuando terminé de leer el fic estaba muy emocionado, y espero de todo corazón que así como me gustó, les haya gustado a todos ustedes._**

 ** _Como 'Lynn' dice, pues este no es un adiós, es un hasta pronto. Quizás me ponga a traducir otro fic que a mis ojos sea genial, o quizás me atreva a jugar con una historia original en este o algún otro Loud-verso._**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**


End file.
